


Рейтинговые драбблы/мини по Волейболу

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Het, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Сборник порно





	1. Время для двоих, асаноя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано за команду Asahi x Nishinoya на OTP Beach Wars 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они не сдеоживаются

От Асахи пахло потом и землей. В комнате было душно, и оттого Юу едва не задыхался в окружающем его коконе запахов. Но открывать окно совсем не хотелось.

— Мать скоро придет,— выдохнул Асахи между поцелуями.

— Пусть, — Юу повалил его на спину, седлая бедра, — скажу ей, как люблю тебя.

Асахи гортанно рассмеялся, но тут же сдулся, стоило Юу забраться языком в мокрую от пота впадинку под яремной веной. Огромные лапищи легли на плечи, прошлись по спине – небо, как же хорошо. Юу подставлялся под прикосновения, едва не скуля от удовольствия.

Рванув пуговицы, он покрывал поцелуями высоко вздымающуюся грудь Асахи, ребра, подрагивающий живот.

— Следы останутся, — прошептал Асахи, забираясь длинными пальцами за пояс брюк.

— Пусть, — Юу втянул в рот кожу возле пупка, — пусть все узнают.

— Юу, — Асахи прикусил нижнюю губу и выгнулся, дрожа под широкими мазками языка вдоль дорожки густых волос.

Там они у Асахи были жесткие и курчавые. Юу дернул вниз брюки, не расстегивая — дорожка расширялась треугольником и терялась под трусами.

— Я поцелую тебя там, — честно предупредил Юу, заглядывая в лицо Асахи. Тот закрылся рукой и застонал. Юу знал, что это значит «да».

У Асахи был крупный член. Очень. Приподнимая его за толстое основание, Юу другой рукой гладил липкую головку – устье конвульсивно сжималось, смазка густо текла, пачкая пальцы. Юу поцеловал густые завитки, зарылся в них кончиком языка, щекоча влажную кожу — Асахи взвился, как от щекотки, член толкнулся в шею.

Юу не спешил. Медленно вылизал основание со всех сторон, обхватил губами, посасывая. Яйца тоже были крупными, тяжелыми — Юу вобрал их в рот по очереди, медленно водя рукой по стволу. Асахи отзывался на прикосновения: колени сгибались, пятки скребли покрывало.

— Я возьму его в рот.

Юу облизнулся, сосредоточенно примеряясь к пунцовой головке, ткнулся кончиком языка в уретру, собрал смазку, размазал по губам и медленно вобрал в рот член, насколько смог. Асахи всхлипывал, бедра крупно подрагивали. 

Какой же большой. У Юу ныла челюсть, уголки рта саднило. Со стоном он выпустил член изо рта, собрал потеки слюны, проследил языком темные вены. Крупная ладонь легла на затылок, но Юу заупрямился.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Асахи, — пожалуйста.

— Что?

Асахи приподнялся на локте, красный, с облепившими мокрый лоб волосами. Отчаянно смущаясь, пробормотал:

— Пожалуйста, возьми его.

Юу длинно лизнул член, от мошонки до головки. Асахи вскинул бедра, кусая губу и желая продлить прикосновение.

— Так?

— В рот, — Асахи покачал головой.

Юу сжал головку губами, пососал, плотно обхватив под венчиком. 

— Так? — он не отводил взгляда ни на миг.

— Еще, — взмолился Асахи, зажимая себе рот рукой.

Юу насадился на член, пустил его глубже в горло, насколько мог. Он был совсем твердым, недолго осталось. Зажмурившись, Юу стал двигать головой, помогая себе рукой у основания. Асахи закричал, сжал в кулаке его волосы, отнимая от себя — он все боялся, что Юу захлебнется. Смешной.

Спермы было много — Юу глотал, облизывая головку, собирал бегущие по стволу капли языком и выжимал остатки, сжимая головку большим и указательным пальцами.

Асахи безжизненно лежал на кровати, распластавшись звездой.

Юу вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, размял затекшие ноги.

— Мое, мое, все мое, — бормотал он, покрывая поцелуями каждый сантиметр влажного смуглого тела.

Асахи гладил его по плечам, спине, рукам, пока Юу не затих, распластавшись по нему, вжимаясь твердым членом в живот.

Солнце проглядывало сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы. Даже к нему Юу чуточку ревновал.


	2. Куроцукки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цукишима натыкается на Куроо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке Liolit: ограничение подвижности для Куроо и топ-Цукишима

Кей шел из ванной. От тамошней духоты закружилась голова, и он решил постоять немного на улице, прежде чем идти спать. Ямагучи с ним не пошел, и во всем корпусе было так тихо, словно не спал лишь он один. 

Точнее, он и Куроо.

Тот выплыл из темноты в крошечный сухой островок под козырьком крыльца, когда Кей уже собирался уходить, и здорово напугал его.

\- Цукки? – Куроо стряхнул воду с волос, удивленный и настороженный. – Ты чего здесь забыл?

\- Могу задать тот же вопрос.

От Куроо пахло дождем, улицей и… сигаретами. С волос стекала влага, оставляя блестящие дорожки на кожаной куртке. 

\- Не говори никому, - Куроо подмигнул, пряча начатую пачку сигарет в карман. Чиркнул зажигалкой и глубоко затянулся.

Кончик сигареты алел в темноте, привлекая внимание. Куроо стоял, расслабив плечи, вторая рука в кармане растянутых низко сидящих тренировочных штанов. Кей чувствовал себя неуютно, будто подсматривал.

\- Куроо-сан, - протянул он, накидывая влажное полотенце на шею, - что за пример вы мне подаете. 

Вместо ответа Куроо отвратительно ехидно улыбнулся и протянул Кею сигарету.

\- Вот уж нет.

\- Не сомневался в тебе, - тихий смех Куроо звучал ему в спину, когда Кей собрался уходить.

Черт бы его подрал.

\- Хорошо.

Куроо передал ему сигарету, пальцы у него были сухими и теплыми, а вот руки Кея просто заледенели. Он попытался вспомнить все, что когда-либо знал и слышал насчет курения. Наверняка должно запершить в горле. Кей осторожно приложил фильтр к губам – он был еще теплым. Можно было вообразить себе вкус губ Куроо, но это было бы уж слишком глупо. 

Наверняка сейчас они горькие…

Кей осторожно затянулся, следя за тем, как тлеет кончик сигареты. Особого вкуса он не почувствовал, зато взвившаяся струйка дыма кольнула глаза. Кей зажмурился, выругался, и тут закашлялся остатками дыма в легких. Куроо смеялся, забирая у него сигарету.

\- Дай сюда, пока не обжегся.

Кей вытер слезящиеся глаза, проморгался. Куроо с тихим смехом наблюдал за ним.

\- Смотри.

Он поднес сигарету ко рту, глубоко втянул воздух, так, что кончик вспыхнул ярко-рыжим огоньком, задержал дым в легких на пару секунд и медленно открыл рот – густое белое облако проросло из губ, Куроо сузил их и выдул струю дыма Кею в лицо.

\- Давай еще раз. Нет уж, я подержу, - Куроо отстранил его руку, когда Кей попытался забрать сигарету. До фильтра оставалось уже немного. – Лучше закрой глаза.

Кей послушался. Осторожно обхватив сигарету губами, Кей вскользь задел пальцы Куроо. Приказал себе успокоиться и вести себя непринужденно. Выдохнул через нос и медленно потянул воздух ртом. Едко-горький вкус прокатился по небу, скользнул вдоль языка и полился в горло. Кей остановился, когда почувствовал острую резь внутри. Главное не напрягаться. Куроо отнял сигарету от его рта, а с Кеем вдруг стало твориться что-то неладное. 

Руки и ноги ослабли, стало трудно держать спину и голову. Кожу лица закололо тысячей тончайших игл, губы онемели. С изумлением открыв рот, Кей выдохнул сизый дым, растаявший перед ним во влажном ночном воздухе. Сквозь белое облако проступило лицо Куроо. Секунда, и он уже прижимался своими губами к губам Кея. Они были такими же горькими, как сигарета. Теплая нежность языка скользнула внутрь, задевая язык Кея, и у него подогнулись колени. Вот так просто. Поцелуй Куроо оказался намного сильнее.

Вдруг Куроо отстранился с шипением, Кей сразу же пришел в себя. Это сигарета истлела, занявшийся фильтр ожег ему пальцы. Кей поправил очки и глотнул холодного воздуха, что было сил. Куроо держал обожженные кончики во рту и смотрел на него искоса. Показался ли Кею этот призрачный блеск в его глазах?

\- Больше никогда так не делайте, - голос был как чужой, Кей с трудом сдержался, чтобы не откашляться.

\- Не могу обещать, - Куроо хищно улыбнулся, лизнув пальцы языком.

\- Помните, что я располагаю опасной для вас информацией.

\- Не боишься меня шантажировать?

Кей громко фыркнул.

\- Еще чего.

\- А надо бы, - голос Куроо превратился в глухое урчание. 

Одно стремительное движение – и Кей оказался прижат к двери. Куроо снова целовал его, на этот раз жадно врываясь языком в рот. Нутро Кея будто бы выворачивалось наизнанку. Он вцепился в отвороты куртки, чтобы не упасть, опомнился, и толкнул Куроо в грудь. Вышло не очень-то сильно, но Куроо прервал поцелуй. Пройдясь снизу вверх по шее, Куроо прикусил мочку уха и прошептал:

\- Осторожней, Цукки. Ты не знаешь, как играть в эту игру.

\- Как-нибудь разберусь без вас.

Кей снова толкнул его, на этот раз сил придало раздражение. Куроо отпрянул на несколько шагов назад и оказался под дождем. Косые струи тут же намочили пряди, а те стали липнуть к глазам. 

Со своим горящим взглядом и наглой улыбкой Куроо был чертовски сексуален.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сухо сказал Кей и скрылся за дверью.

Успокоилось его сердце только когда звонко щелкнул затвор замка. Так-то.

 

Наутро все стало еще хуже. Кей поминутно чувствовал на себе чужой липкий взгляд, горячий и тяжелый. Куроо все время следил за ним, но стоило Кею поймать его с поличным – отворачивался, как ни в чем не бывало. Навязчивые мысли о поцелуе донимали его, когда Куроо не было рядом. 

Повел себя как последний дурак! Почему не ударил, не осадил? Ясно, почему – от одного воспоминания о теплых мягких губах пульс взлетал под небеса, а под футболкой становилось влажно. Да он же с ума сходит по этому идиоту! 

Все свои мысли по этому поводу Кей выразил на площадке в очередном сете против Некомы. Куроо только улыбался, все азартнее и азартнее с каждой переменой счета. А Кей старался успокоиться и как следует сконцентрироваться на мяче. Блокировал он отлично, но вот ни одного его мяча Куроо так и не пропустил на свою половину площадки. Зато когда его внимание целиком и полностью сосредоточилось на нем одном, другие нападающие Карасуно напомнили о себе. 

Удовольствие от взятого сета было мало с чем сравнимо. Вид ныряющего по кругу Куроо грел Кею душу.

До самого вечера он оставался спокойным и умиротворенным, пока Бокуто не навязался со своей игрой три на три. Кей выложил все, что мог, в дневном соперничестве с Некомой, запала осталось маловато. Зато Куроо не упустил шанса отыграться. Каждый пробитый им мяч был все равно, что нож в сердце, и, тем не менее, острота и грация его движений заставляли Кея восхищаться всякий раз. Что за заколдованный круг.

\- Похоже, я вернул должок, Цукки, - Куроо поливал голову водой, сидя на полу. Они закончили на сегодня. Наконец-то.

\- Разберемся на национальных, - ответил Кей.

Бокуто, навостривший уши, здорово разозлился, что они выбрали игру с ним в качестве способа для решения своих проблем, и оставил обоих убирать зал. Черт бы их всех подрал. А ведь мог бы уже лежать в постели.

Тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием Куроо, действовала Кею на нервы. Не дожидаясь его, Кей взялся за швабру. Вопреки ожиданиям, Куроо вел себя мирно, только искоса следил за ним. Точнее, за каждым его движением.

\- Наверно нужно извиниться, - насмешливо протянул Куроо, входя следом за Кеем в тесную каморку для инвентаря. Дверь хлопнула за спиной, оставляя их двоих в узком пространстве. Кей сглотнул.

\- Поздно.

Темная комнатушка стремительно заполнялась запахом двух разгоряченных парней. От пряных ароматов пота, волос и новых мячей кружилась голова. 

\- Ты меня не понял, - Куроо смеялся. – Извини, что поддался сегодня. Очень уж ты хотел победить. Я засмотрелся, вот и отвлекся от игры.

Кей развернулся всем корпусом, заготовив целую порцию яда на языке. Куроо выжидал, облизывая губы: руки в карманах, блеск в глазах, мнимая леность во всей позе. 

\- Такого оправдания проигрышу я еще не слышал. С фантазией у вас все в порядке, - Кей изобразил кислую мину на лице. Губы Куроо дрогнули.

\- Может, я признаюсь в своих чувствах? – он небрежно шагнул вперед.

\- Не по адресу, - Кей пожал плечами и протиснулся мимо него к двери.

С громким хлопком ладонь Куроо прижала дверь над ладонью Кея. Он почувствовал его всем телом: Куроо нависал сзади, горячее дыхание трепало волосы на затылке Кея. 

Сердце, успокойся же.

\- Тогда мне наверно показалось, что ты ответил на поцелуй? – вкрадчиво спросил Куроо.

\- Именно, - в горле пересохло.

\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это снова.

Кей замешкался. Он слишком хорошо знал, что за этим последует. Секунды текли, он все так же молчал, не находясь с ответом.

\- Ты такой упрямый, аж злость берет, - прошипел Куроо, резко дернув дверную ручку. Свежий воздух ударил в лицо Кея. Свобода.

Но отчего-то он медлил. Еще шаг и произошедшее между ними будет похоронено в тесной каморке со спортивным инвентарем.

Этого ли ты хочешь, Кей? Ну же!

\- Тебе действительно показалось, - повторил Кей, потянув дверь на себя. Хлопок, щелчок замка, свет. – Ты просто не дал мне возможности ответить.

Куроо шумно выдохнул. Кей притянул его за ворот футболки. Плотное облако тепла и запаха окутывало с ног до головы. Мысли улетучивались одна за другой. Сердце грозило выскочить из груди. 

Кей встретил его губы своими, сначала робко и осторожно, потом все смелее с каждым вздохом. Куроо был горько-острым на вкус – отчего? Сигареты? Что-то еще? Кею некогда было думать. Жар разливался по щекам, шее и груди, оплавлял мышцы, выламывал кости из суставов. Невыносимо хорошо. 

Как же он хотел Куроо. Его притягивало в нем все: от манеры двигаться до напора, с которым он играл в волейбол. Лишь природное упрямство не давало признаться самому себе, что Кей по уши влюбился. 

От Куроо у него бежали мурашки по телу. От того, как он кусал его губы и вылизывал рот, как запускал пальцы под футболку, гладил грудь и живот. От его хриплых стонов, в которых Куроо себе не отказывал. Кей не знал, сколько времени они целовались, но член давно напрягся, возбуждение сводило с ума. 

Кей потерся бедрами о Куроо, вызывая новый стон и чувствуя, как пульсирует в ответ горячая твердая плоть. 

Самым опасным в Куроо были его руки – он опустил ладони на задницу Кея, больно сжал ягодицы и с силой надавил, вжимая, вплавляя в себя. Кей охнул, толкаясь навстречу. Нет, так он долго не выдержит. 

Оттолкнув Куроо, Кей схватил с полки веревку, мигом размотавшуюся до самого пола. 

\- Что ты задумал? – прохрипел Куроо.

\- Увидишь, - в тон ему ответил Кей.

Снова толкнув его к стене, Кей обмотал нескольким петлями руку Куроо, прижал к ней вторую и повторил. Не особо заботясь о прочности, Кея пропустил веревку между запястий, завязал петлей и задрал руки Куроо вверх. Один из крючков на полке с чистящими средствами отлично подошел, чтобы зацепить петлю. Куроо следил за ним, кусая губы.

\- Сказать, что ты умеешь удивлять – ничего не сказать.

\- Заткнись.

Кей стянул олимпийку и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз мягче и медленнее, задавая темп. Куроо был подвижным и текучим: он ерзал, выкручивался, подставлялся под прикосновения. Самообладания Кея хватило ненадолго: Куроо камня на камне от него не оставил своим жаром.

\- Черт возьми, Цукки, не думал, что скажу такое: трахни меня.

\- Заткнись, - повторил Кей, зажимая ему рот рукой, а второй стягивая штаны Куроо вниз. В голове взрывались петарды.

Задев рукой горячую влажную головку, Кей понял, что не знает, что делать. Паника захлестнула с головой. Он провел пальцами по скользкой плоти, сомкнул ладонь на стволе – Куроо отозвался протяжным стоном, подбрасывая бедра навстречу. Кей отбросил в сторону все мысли и вцепился взглядом в его лицо.

Чужой член ощущался в ладони совсем иначе. Во-первых – слишком возбуждающе. У Куроо был крупнее, волосы в паху были черными и жесткими, он коротко стриг их. Во-вторых – было страшно. Он не знал, что нравится Куроо, поэтому старался повторить то, что нравилось самому. Выжал несколько капель смазки из головки, размазал по стволу, провел рукой вверх-вниз, ища нужное положение. Куроо кусал губы и стонал, от его голоса вся упорядоченность в мыслях Кея трещала по швам.

Послав все к черту, он опустился на колени. Головка была темно-красной от прилившей крови. Кей взял ее в рот. Куроо взорвался криком, кончая. Попало на лицо и футболку, даже немного на стекла очков. Кей смотрел на белесые разводы на своей ладони и не мог опомниться. Он это сделал. Хватило пары движений, чтобы дойти до разрядки самому. Кей спустил на смуглый живот Куроо, прижимаясь лбом к его губам.

Потрясение вперемешку с восторгом долго не отпускали. Тело казалось ватным. Такого с ним раньше не случалось.

Куроо тяжело дышал, прижимаясь лбом к поднятому над головой предплечью.

\- Что бы там ни было дальше, я уже люблю тебя, - пробормотал Куроо, вытирая пот. – И хватит затыкать мне рот.

Кей проглотил готовое сорваться с языка слово и усмехнулся, потянувшись к узлу. 

Будет ли он жалеть о том, что сделал? Несомненно. Все муки ада на земле ждут того, кто влюбится в Куроо Тецуро.


	3. Куромизу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроо застает Шимизу за необычным занятием

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано кинк-фест в хк-дежурке за команду "Нормальные люди дрочат с трибун"

И все-таки в Токио стоит невыносимая жара. Майка липнет к спине, даже в самых тонких спортивных брюках все равно слишком жарко, голову печет от солнца. Киёко тяжело наваливается на края фонтанчика, ловя ртом прохладную воду, зачерпывает пригоршню и ведет мокрой ладонью по шее, лбу, ключицам. 

День в разгаре, вечерние сумерки, прохлада и ванна еще очень и очень нескоро. Киёко набирает последнюю бутылку и ставит в корзину. Судя по звукам, доносящимся снизу, игры еще идут, а значит можно передохнуть минут пять вон на той скамеечке в тени деревьев. Всего пять минут.

Киёко откидывается на жесткую спинку и жадно прикладывается к горлу одной из бутылок. Жажда одолевает ее днем и ночью, неуемная и мучительная. Таких тяжелых сборов у Карасуно еще не было. Спасибо, Хитока-чан, за то, что ты есть – в очередной раз но с новым смыслом думает Киёко. 

Она думает, что Хитока-чан будет отличным менеджером, и думает об этом зря, потому что за этой мыслью маленьким паровозиком тянутся и другие: что скоро ей самой расставаться с командой и еще много чего другого. Киёко трясет головой и закрывает глаза. Нет, она не будет думать об этом, не сейчас точно. У подножья этого склона стоит зал, полный волейбольных маньяков, готовящихся к турниру – вот о чем стоит думать. 

Все парни из Карасуно так стараются, что в горле встает комок от гордости за их маленькие и большие победы и достижения. После разгромного прошлого года они выглядят такими сильными и серьезными, такими… Киёко сглатывает сухим горлом и снова жадно пьет. 

Третьегодки заметно выросли с приходом новичков в команду, будто получили от них новый толчок, заряд. Теперь они словно светятся изнутри. Такие живые, горячие, красивые…

Нет, стоп. Киёко вытирает пот со лба и обмахивается ладонью. Тише, тише, спокойно. Это жара что-то делает с ее мозгом, заставляет тело плавиться. Не время и не место. 

Сердце предательски колотится. Киёко пьет мелкими глотками, стараясь прогнать наваждение. Слишком долгие и тяжелые сборы, слишком жарко, слишком… слишком много парней вокруг. Киёко тихо вздыхает, поддаваясь своим мыслям. Плечи, бедра, спины мелькают у нее в голове, размашистые движения, грация сильных животных. 

Она давно привыкла к своей команде, к своим мальчикам, но столько новых людей… Когда видишь что-то новое, не можешь ни присмотреться, а присмотревшись, не можешь запретить себе думать. И Киёко думает, думает, думает. Во все перерывы и минутки отдыха, даже после отбоя – Киёко либо смотрит, либо думает, о том, что она любит все эти красивые сильные тела, и как они движутся, и как это завораживающе на нее действует. Киёко любит красивых спортивных парней. 

Рывок блока, взлет подачи и съема, застывшее напряжения приема мяча… Простые и отточенные движения, импровизации и ловкость – Киёко обожает следить за игрой, но не за мячом, а за игроками. Вроде наслаждения игрой не флейте – Киёко наслаждается их телами.

Солнце нещадно жарит, в воздухе стоит густой запах травы, у Киёко все сильнее печет в груди. Уже не пытаясь отмахиваться, она пропускает воспоминания через себя и закусывает губу. Внизу живота тоже жарко, пульсирует, и Киёко сжимает руку между ног, чтобы унять это волнение, трясет головой, чтобы прогнать навязчивые картинки…

Сухой треск звучит оглушающе в пустой голове. Киёко вздрагивает и встречается глазами с капитаном Некомы – Куроо Тецуро, подсказывает внутренний голос, и дальше начинает перечислять основные характеристики, но Киёко велит ему помолчать немного наконец.

\- Ой, простите. Напугал? Не знал, что тут кто-то есть.

\- Не извиняйтесь, - Киёко откашливается прежде, чем ответить.

Куроо стоит пару секунд, затем играет бровями и машет бутылкой в руке. Киёко понимает, что все еще сидит с зажатой между бедер рукой. От стыда и неловкости хочется провалиться под землю. 

Куроо идет к фонтанчику и наклоняется, чтобы попить. Киёко старается как можно незаметнее убрать руку – желательно выбросить и сделать вид, что это нее ее – и одновременно гадает, заметил ли Куроо что-нибудь. Он все еще пьет и Киёко позволяет себе поразглядывать его – и румянец на его щеках заставляет волноваться еще сильнее. Он точно заметил. Как же все глупо получается.

\- Игры… закончились? – спрашивает Киёко, чтобы как-то отвлечься самой и отвлечь его.

\- Неа, - Куроо вдруг стягивает майку и подставляет под струю фонтанчика шею. И Киёко забывает дышать.

Вода искрится на загорелых плечах, от кожи едва не идет пар. Куроо отфыркивается и трясет головой, разбрызгивая капли, как большой пес. 

\- Ваши еще мучаются с Бокуто, - Куроо вытирает торс снятой майкой и Киёко запоздало переводит взгляд с груди на его лицо. Куроо улыбается.

\- Понятно, - она сглатывает и отводит глаза в сторону.

Надо уходить, набрать заново бутылку, которую она почти опустошила в одиночку, и ретироваться с места позора. Но Куроо все еще крутится возле фонтанчика и вообще суетиться глупо – надо сделать лицо посерьезнее, вот и все.

Куроо набирает бутылку и длинными ленивыми шагами идет к скамейке, тяжело валится на нее и пьет, запрокинув голову назад. Киёко не хочет, но смотрит, как сильно дергается его кадык и перекатываются мышцы. Немного воды проливается, течет по подбородку, шее, груди… и Киёко ловит веселый взгляд Куроо. 

Он отнимает бутылку ото рта и смеется. Киёко снова чувствует, что краснеет, заталкивает бутылку в корзинку слабыми руками и хочет уйти – сбежать – сохранив еще хотя бы чуть-чуть достоинства, но Куроо вдруг говорит:

\- Черт, а я ведь был прав, - смотрит на нее искоса и снова смеется.

Не стоит разговаривать с ним, но Киёко все же спрашивает:

\- В чем же?

\- Мы с Бокуто долго спорили, - рассказывает Куроо этикетке на бутылке, - насчет тебя. – Он кидает на нее быстрый взгляд и снова играет бровями. – Он говорит, ты неприступная ледяная королева. А я говорю, что может быть и непреступная, но не ледяная это уж точно.

Он расслабленно раскинулся на скамейке, от него пахнет потом и мятным дезодорантом, а глаза у Куроо такие же горячие, как солнце над головой. 

\- Не ледяная, - соглашается Киёко, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно. Получается не очень.

\- Слишком много самцов, - кивает Куроо, - тут у любой кровь закипит. 

Так, ну теперь уж точно пора уходить. Сидит тут как дурра и сама провоцирует его нести всякую чушь!

\- Приятно было поболтать, - строго говорит Киёко, поддевает длинную лямку сумки и закидывает на плечо.

\- Ой, прости-прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - Куроо делает рывок, кладет руку ей на колено, тут же убирает под ее взглядом и поднимает обе ладони вверх - сдается. – Не убегай ты так, а то я подумаю, что ты меня испугалась.

Он строит какую-то гримасу, улыбается, извиняется и Киёко не может сдержать улыбку. Ну что за клоун? Куроо смеется вместе с ней, снова расслабляясь, но не спешит отодвигаться.

\- А ты классная.

\- Ты тоже ничего, - отвечает Киёко, не отводя глаза.

И вроде уже точно пора уходить, но она медлит еще секундочку, последнюю – как же красиво солнечные блики играют на загорелой коже, и этот широкий разворот плеч – и пропускает тот момент когда проваливается в черные глаза Куроо с головой.

Он тягучим движением склоняется к ней, и лицо обдает горячим дыханием и запахом. У Киёко мурашки бегут по затылку, а внутренний голос бьет тревогу, но она не отводит взгляда – и Куроо осторожно целует ее. Касается ее сухих губ своими обветренными губами, разглядывает ее, прищурившись, касается снова, и что это за чудный запах? Туалетная вода? Так хочется пить, и голова кружится…

Куроо накрывает ее губы своими ужасающе медленно, так медленно, что Киёко успевает испытать удивление, ужас и желание поочередно, но даже не думает сопротивляться. Ее мозг и воля плавятся под этими руками – руками? и когда только успел – и на поцелуй хочется отвечать. Куроо божественно целуется, так медленно и со вкусом, что можно сойти с ума. И Киёко сходит и отвечает и придвигается чуть ближе и слепо касается его локтя кончиками пальцев.

И Куроо смелеет – наглеет? – еще больше, углубляет и без того головокружительный поцелуй, с нажимом гладит ее руки, плечи, спину, не прекращая медленно и увлеченно ласкать ее губами и языком. Он давит Киёко на поясницу и она, не особо сопротивляясь, прижимается к его груди, запрокидывает голову, совсем-совсем уже пустую. Куроо стягивает с нее очки и запускает пальцы в волосы, вторая рука скользит по ребрам, по бедру, сжимает, мнет. Он подхватывает ее под колено и, похоже, самое время остановиться, потому что ну вот – он пересаживает ее, легко, как перышко, к себе на колени, и откидывается на спинку скамьи и уже получается, что это Киёко целует Куроо. 

Поцелуи становятся короткими, рваными, они хватают воздух в перерывах и снова приникают друг к другу. Кровь бурлит, в голове патока, внизу живота невыносимо печет и пульсирует. Киёко гладит его грудь кончиками пальцев, прикладывает ладонь под сердцем и вздрагивает, чувствуя мощное сердцебиение. Кожа Куроо моментально покрывается испариной там, где она прикасается к нему.

Куроо стискивает ее в объятиях, прижимает к себе еще сильнее и Киёко чувствует твердость его плоти, обмирает и не успевает проглотить зародившийся внутри стон. Куроо проталкивает ладонь ей между ног, яростно кусая губы Киёко, трет ритмично и сильно, давит, и господи, как хорошо… 

Она выгибается в спине, когда ее накрывает. Вздрагивает, стараясь не кричать. Куроо целует ее шею, ключицы, сжимает грудь сквозь белье, прижимая ее к себе. 

В голове воцаряется звенящая пустота, по телу идут судороги, кончики пальцев покалывает. Киёко медленно расслабляет каждый мускул и опадает в его руках. Куроо целует ее в висок, и она отчетливо слышит, как колотится его сердце.

Через пару минут молчания ее накрывает стыдом и неловкостью. Киёко ищет свои очки, слезает с его колен, собирает растрепавшиеся волосы. Куроо нагло и довольно улыбается, но в его глазах море тепла и внимания. Ну что за самодовольство?

\- Ты запала на меня, - многозначительно вздернув брови, говорит Куроо.

\- Вот еще, - Киеко поправляет одежду, обмахивает лицо. 

Ну, может быть чуть-чуть.

Да. Да, очень сильно запала.

\- Пойдем на свидание?

\- Нет.

Киёко допивает остатки воды из бутылки и, осторожно встав на ноги, идет набирать ее заново.  
Куроо следует за ней попятам. 

\- Как честная девушка ты обязана со мной встречаться. 

Куроо лезет к фонтаничку, лезет ей в лицо, чтобы поймать взгляд и лезет помогать. Киёко хочется смеяться.

\- Давай погуляем вечером?

\- Тренировки заканчиваются поздно.

\- Ну и что, я же капитан, со мной ты в надежных руках.

Киёко не выдерживает и бросает на него взгляд в духе – да ладно? – но Куроо только улыбается еще шире.

\- Мои ребята тебя в клочья изорвут.

\- Ага! Значит уже не «нет»!

\- Нет.

Киёко смеется. Снизу доносятся гомон и болтовня, надо поспешить.

Киёко снова приглаживает волосы.

\- Не бойся, выглядишь весьма достойно, - подмигивает Куроо. – А я буду вести себя как джентльмен и даже намека на слухи не допущу.

\- Не надо было вообще с тобой связываться, - качает головой Киёко. Странно, но с этим клоуном так просто не зажиматься. Да и никакой он не клоун.

\- Неправда. Ты мне и до этого нравилась. Ну а я так просто красавчик. Так чем мы не пара? – Куроо снова корчит рожи и забирает у нее корзинку.

Они вместе идут по склону, он продолжает без умолку болтать и Киёко это почему-то нравится.

\- Значит решено, зайду за тобой вечером и пойдем, погуляем. Обещаю не набрасываться. Если и ты обещаешь.

\- Я подумаю, - говорит Киёко, набирая побольше воздуха и стараясь держаться независимо.

Высыпавшие на веранду ребята замечают их приближение. Куроо что-то насвистывает. Киёко смотрит по сторонам. Танака и Нишиноя бледнеют, Бокуто сначала хмурится, уперев руки в бока, а потом его лицо вытягивается в неподражаемую гримасу. Дайчи хмурится тоже, а Суга так округляет глаза, что становится похож на Бокуто.

Куроо легко вспрыгивает на веранду и подает Киёко руку. Она кивает, забирает свою корзинку и начинает деловито раздавать воду.

\- Друг, - говорит Куроо, глядя Дайчи в лицо, - надо было наверно сначала попросить благословения и все такое.

\- М? – Дайчи хлопает глазами.

\- Ребята, держитесь, - говорит Куроо, кивая Танаке и Нишиное, - дорогая моя родная Карасуно, я встречаюсь с вашим менеджером.

Куроо хлопает Дайчи по плечу, отбивает пять Бокуто и идет в зал, походкой говоря «я король мира». Киёко хочется провалиться под землю, но она все-таки смеется.

\- Э-э, Шимизу, - Дайчи озадаченно смотрит на нее, медленно краснея, - мне поговорить с ним?

\- Не надо. 

\- Так значит?..

\- Похоже на то.

Дайчи, не зная, куда себя деть, открывает бутылку и пьет. Суга чешет нос, стараясь скрыть улыбку. Танака и Нишиноя, кажется, обсуждают план убийства. Ямамото… плачет?

\- Хитока-чан, давай помогу, - Киёко забирает половину полотенец у остолбеневшей Хитоки-чан и раздает игрокам.

Ладно, говорит она себе, и не с таким справлялись.


	4. В одной комнате, бокуцукки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бокуто соскучился

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано за команду bokutsukki на Mini Ship Wars 2017 на выкладку канона

От Цукишимы не пахло ничем выразительным: Бокуто распластался по нему, тихому и спящему, вбирая расслабленное тепло и вжимаясь носом в затылок. Мягкие завитки щекотали лицо, было уютно и радостно, а на душе — светло.

— Какой ты холодный, — по спине Цукишимы пробежала дрожь, а шея начала покрываться мурашками.

Бокуто лизнул выступающий позвонок и подул: Цукишима зашипел и дернулся, окончательно приходя в себя. Отпихнул в сторону разбросанные конспекты, дотянулся и включил ночник.

— Стоял на улице. Там похолодало, — Бокуто медленно водил губами по изгибу плеча, бледно-золотистому в тусклом свете, по линии роста волос, сцеловывая дрожь и согревая дыханием. Результат ему нравился: Цукишима расслаблялся и млел от прикосновений, глубоко и размеренно дыша.

Бокуто согревался об него, притирался всем телом, вплавлялся бедрами ему в задницу, и в паху становилось жарко. Бокуто очень соскучился.

— Я даже не знаю, как спросить, чего ради ты там торчал, — пробормотал Цукишима и длинно выдохнул, потягиваясь и совершенно размякая под ним.

Бокуто шумно фыркнул и потянул ворот футболки вниз — где-то там должна быть маленькая родинка…

— Оттягивал момент, — Бокуто тронул светло-коричневую точку языком. К его коже было приятно прикасаться, хотелось делать это снова и снова. — Здорово было стоять там и думать, что вот-вот вернусь домой. В тепло. К тебе.

Цукишима затих ненадолго, и Бокуто устроился щекой у него на спине, прислушиваясь, как гулко и сильно стучит сердце.

— Ты не звонил, — без оттенка вопроса сказал Цукишима, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь сбросить его с себя, — и не писал.

Бокуто просунул руки ему подмышками, обхватил и крепко стиснул, наваливаясь. Цукишима тяжело вздохнул и прекратил возню.

— Думал, что ты спишь. 

— Я и спал, пока ты меня не разбудил.

— Но ты все равно меня ждал, иначе почему не лег нормально? — Бокуто потерся твердым членом о его задницу, закусывая губу и пережидая горячечную вспышку в пояснице. — Я думал, не доживу до конца сборов, так хотел тебя увидеть.

— Лжец, — Цукишима прицокнул языком. — Ты думал о том, как бы пробить побольше съемов.

— Если бы ты играл нормально, а не вполсилы, ездили бы на сборы вместе, — проныл Бокуто.

— Я и играю нормально, — тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, ответил Цукшима, упираясь острым локтем Бокуто в бок, — просто не все такие фанатики, а мне и во втором составе неплохо.

— Отстой, — заметил Бокуто и получил локтем в челюсть — смазано, но весьма ощутимо.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Цукишима, когда Бокуто навалился на него с удвоенной силой, вылизывая шею и кусая в загривок. — Так-то лучше.

Он доверчиво подставлялся, потеряв интерес к старой изжеванной теме. 

Они второй год учились вместе, полтора из них жили в одной комнате в кампусе университета, год препирались из-за нежелания Цукишимы серьезнее относиться к волейбольному клубу и последние полгода заканчивали такие мелкие ссоры по отработанному сценарию. Кто-то начинал, кто-то подхватывал, Цукишима пытался задеть за живое (правда, в последнее время совсем без огонька), Бокуто пытался высмеять его вечное всего-лишь-клуб (в последнее время совсем неубедительно). 

Однажды Бокуто, горячо сыпля аргументами, сказал, что не понимает, зачем вообще он играет в волейбол, если не выкладывается на тренировках даже на треть, и что за дурацкая привычка — делать что-либо спустя рукава. Цукишима так покраснел от злости, что Бокуто испугался, не перегнул ли палку. А потом Цукишима плавно шагнул к нему с самым убийственным своим выражением лица, заставляя Бокуто попятиться, медленно сгреб за ворот футболки и поцеловал — грубо и очень горячо. Все закончилось взаимной дрочкой и полным раздраем в чувствах, а Цукишима сказал, что это был лучший способ заткнуть Бокуто, который пришел ему в голову. Бокуто взял идею на заметку и как-то так все у них и началось.

Правда с волейбольным клубом по-прежнему не клеилось: Цукишима сказал однажды, что у него просто другие приоритеты, а вот Бокуто стоит держаться выбранного курса на все сто. В конце концов, и одного волейбольного фанатика в их комнате уже слишком много. Бокуто не понял до конца, стоит ему расстраиваться или радоваться, но из клуба Цукишима не уходил, а в блоке против него всегда выкладывался до предела, так, что ладони потом дрожали, припухшие и красные. Бокуто нравилось вылизывать их, поочередно втягивая пальцы в рот, а Цукишиму так вело от этого… 

— Чему ты там улыбаешься?

— Так, вспомнил кое-что, — Бокуто запустил руки под футболку Цукишимы, оглаживая крепкие мышцы на боках, хорошо очерченный пресс и упругие ребра. — Так что, ты скучал по мне?

— Не особо, — после паузы ответил Цукишима.

— У того, кто не особо скучал, сердце так не бьется, — пробормотал Бокуто со смешком, задевая губами мочку уха, а потом лизнул вдоль хрящика, поцеловал местечко, где бьется пульс. Цукишима задышал чаще.

— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто так, — Бокуто пожал плечами, задирая футболку Цукишимы до самых подмышек, широкими движениями обводя тугие мышцы спины. Член ныл, прижатый тканью трусов, и Бокуто стало интересно: стоит ли у Цукишимы?

Он с силой надавил ладонями на поясницу, уперся в ягодицы, перенося вес на руки: Цукишима что-то промычал сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Расслабься хоть немного. 

Раздвинув ему ноги коленом, Бокуто скользнул рукой в пах, ощупывая сквозь толстую джинсовую ткань тугие яйца и напряженный член. Внутри как будто плеснуло кипятком. Бокуто прикрыл глаза, поглаживая твердую плоть и считая от десяти до одного в уме.

На счет «четыре» Цукишима зашипел и завозился, расстегивая джинсы. Бокуто приподнялся, торопливо стаскивая футболку и трико вместе с трусами, и помог ему выпутаться из одежды. 

Цукишима оглянулся через плечо, и Бокуто обхватил его за шею, заставляя выгнуться в спине, и мазанул по скуле губами, целуя в уголок рта. Цукишима шумно выдохнул, горячо и влажно отвечая на поцелуй, и у Бокуто полетели предохранители. 

Он подхватил Цукишиму под колени, раскрывая его полностью, на все сто, как он никогда не любил, потому что не любил все, что делает его таким — беззащитным. Бокуто провел языком между ягодиц, тронул сжатый вход кончиком — Цукишима дернулся и задрожал. Бокуто прижался пылающей щекой к прохладной коже, жмуря глаза до желтых точек.

— Расслабься, — попросил Бокуто, и голос прозвучал почти жалобно.

— Как будто я могу, — прохрипел Цукишима, почти срывая голос в конце фразы. Бокуто развел ягодицы руками, ввинчивая язык в задний проход. 

Цукишиму подбрасывало от каждого движения. Бокуто надавил на вход пальцем, и он проскользнул внутрь на всю длину — завораживающе медленно. Он потянул его обратно и снова вставил, снова и снова — края отверстия порозовели, ясно ощущалось, как расслабляются и сокращаются мышцы в такт тихим вздохам Цукишимы. 

Бокуто мазанул лбом по ягодице, стирая пот, и добавил еще два пальца. Цукишима выдохнул ртом и плавно подался назад, насаживаясь до конца. У Бокуто пересохло в горле, он хотел сглотнуть колючий ком, но все никак не мог, до того горячо ему было — и внутри и снаружи. Он ощупал второй рукой растянутую дырку — Цукишима повел бедрами, не то подставляясь, не то пытаясь уйти от прикосновения — и скользнул между ног. Взвесил на ладони яички, ощупал основание члена и повел вверх. Влажная полускрытая крайней плотью головка легла в ладонь, член дернулся раз и другой. 

— Цукишима, — простонал Бокуто, сжимая головку пальцами, размазывая выступившую смазку по члену. Тот только сипел сквозь сжатые зубы.

Бокуто добавил четвертый палец и двинул кулаком по стволу, взял сразу жесткий темп, потому что терпеть не было никакого желания. Цукишима выгнулся в спине, зарываясь лицом в плед и глуша все до единого звуки. Только сомкнутые на затылке руки выдавали его напряжение: пальцы так побелели, будто их намертво свело.

Собственный член словно готов был лопнуть от возбуждения, смазка пачкала ноги Цукишимы, когда Бокуто прижимался к нему. Но ему все еще было мало, все еще хотелось сделать больше. Он наклонился, проталкивая язык между пальцев, лизнул растянутые стенки изнутри, насколько мог дотянуться — Цукишима резко вскинулся и кончил, крупно дрожа.

— Хороший мой, Кей, тише, — Бокуто беспорядочно покрывал ягодицы поцелуями, трогая пульсирующие почти красные края языком и надрачивая себе. Цукишима как-то задавленно всхлипнул и Бокуто кончил, толкнувшись в задний проход на всю длину.

Бокуто повалился на кровать, переводя дух. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, пот заливал глаза, но было так сладко. Цукишима медленно распрямился, вытягиваясь рядом всем своим красивым телом, повел плечами, смыкая острые лопатки.

— Боже мой, — прокомментировал он, устраивая голову поверх сложенных ладоней.

— О да, я хорош, — согласился Бокуто, довольно жмурясь.

Цукишима только фыркнул, закинул на него ногу, щекотно поглаживая ступней вдоль щиколотки. 

— Не спать.

— Ммм, одну минутку, — Бокуто широко зевнул и потянулся. — Слишком хорошо.

Бокуто улыбался Цукишиме, и тот спокойно и пристально его разглядывал. Иногда Цукишима был для него загадкой, вот как сейчас. Но Бокуто любил все его сложности, с ними было интересно. Потому что он точно знал, что нравится Цукишиме, иначе вот этого всего не было: не такой Цукишима человек, чтобы тратить время на что-то для него неважное. Так что он не особо ломал голову, предпочитая спрашивать все непонятное прямо в лоб.

— Что, любишь меня? — Бокуто подвигал бровями, ухмыляясь еще шире.

Цукишима закатил глаза и встал на четвереньки.

— Я иду мыться первым, — и запустил в Бокуто его же трусами.

Бокуто ловко поймал их и швырнул обратно, точно Цукишиме в затылок. Полежал пару минут и пошел следом, отстраненно думая, что здорово было бы, признайся ему Цукишима. Но для такого наверно еще рановато. И тут Бокуто посетила прекрасная мысль.

Он вошел в ярко освещенную ванную, все еще додумывая ее до конца. Цукишима стоял, согнув одну ногу, и чистил зубы.

— Цукишима, я решил, — торжественно сказал Бокуто. Тот только меланхолично приподнял брови, встречаясь с ним взглядами в зеркале. Бокуто набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, подбоченился и громко сказал: — Я люблю тебя!

Цукишима застыл с щеткой во рту, медленно покраснел от лба до самых ключиц, потом деревянно согнулся, выплюнул пену и не поднимая лица от раковины спросил:

— Я тоже должен что-то сказать прямо сейчас?

И Бокуто рассмеялся, обнимая его сзади, утыкаясь лбом в горячую шею.

— Нет, но не тяни слишком долго.

Цукишима немного расслабился, накрыл ладонь Бокуто своей, и крепче прижал к груди. И сказал, мягко и тихо:

— Спасибо.

И Бокуто пока что было этого достаточно.


	5. Полезный навык

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроо оказывает Дайчи одну услугу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на мартовский фестиваль: Куроо Тецуро, выпавший персонаж - Савамура Дайчи

Вечер стекал с крыши влажным маревом, давил на грудь душной тяжестью, от которой нельзя было ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. От земли исходил жар даже после заката солнца, греющее спину тепло окутывало запахами прелой травы и цветов. Дайчи смотрел, как темнеющее небо медленно расцветает звездами, веки постепенно тяжелели и слипались.

— Дайчи-сан, вы идете на ужин? — От звонкого крика Хинаты звезды вздрогнули и засияли ярче, Дайчи поморщился.

— Я догоню, идите.

— Но, Дайчи-сан...

— Блин, Хината, шагай вперед, не путайся под ногами! 

— Кагеяма, ты мне на пятку наступил, мог бы и извиниться!

— Я и сказал тебе не тормозить!

— Ты вообще знаешь разницу между извинениями и руганью?!

Дайчи сомкнул веки и постарался не слушать: Хината уже явно о нем забыл. Мысли в его рыжей голове всегда скакали так же резво, как и сам он по площадке. Когда голоса стихли вдали, тишина снова расцвела стрекотом цикад и перекличками ночных птиц. 

— Савамура, ты живой?

Дайчи вздрогнул всем телом. Куроо. Почему-то от него Дайчи всегда делалось не по себе: когда играли, разговаривали или просто случайно встречались взглядами. 

— Ты так полюбил этот холм, что собрался на нем спать? — Куроо стукнул носком в подошву его кроссовка раз и другой.

Дайчи с тяжелым вздохом поднял на него взгляд: Куроо потянулся всем телом — хрустнули шейные суставы — и блаженно застонал, опускаясь на траву рядом. Он выглядел неприлично бодрым, насколько можно было разглядеть в сумерках. От Хинаты заразился, что ли? 

— Кстати, — Дайчи приподнялся на локтях, — мне стоит поблагодарить тебя.

— Не знаю за что, но давай.

— Тебе удалось пробудить мотивацию в Цукишиме. Уж не знаю, что ты сделал, но он прямо-таки воспылал.

— Это заслуга Бокуто, — Куроо пожал плечами.

— Тогда поблагодарю его.

— Но кто по-твоему замотивировал Бокуто заняться вашим очкариком? — улыбка Куроо тускло сверкнула в темноте, все так же больше похожая на демонстрацию острых зубов.

— Ценю твой поступок, хоть и не понимаю его.

— Просто страховка. — Куроо улыбнулся еще шире и поднялся одним плавным движением, Дайчи заинтересованно следил за ним взглядом. — Ты идешь или как?

— Честно говоря, не могу даже пошевелиться, — признался Дайчи. — Ноги вообще не слушаются.

— Еще бы, столько раз проигрывать.

— Я так не бегал с тех пор, как нас тренировал старший Укай.

— А потом до упаду отрабатывал эту вашу новую атаку. — Губы Куроо растянулись в новой усмешке. — Ты такой последовательный.

— Какой есть, — усмехнулся Дайчи.

— Попроси одного из ваших милых менеджеров помочь с растиранием, а я иду ужинать.

Куроо подобрал свои вещи и зашагал вниз по склону. Дайчи тоскливо провожал его взглядом. 

— Непременно, как только смогу встать и вернуться в корпус. 

Куроо пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, протяжно вздохнул и вернулся. Дайчи не сдержал улыбки.

— А еще капитаном зовется.

Куроо наклонился и стянул кроссовок, Дайчи протестующе дернулся, но ногу прошило такой острой судорогой, что он поспешно растянулся на траве, стараясь не двигаться.

— Куроо, что ты делаешь?

— А на что похоже? 

Куроо уселся на траву, уперев ступню Дайчи себе в плечо. Его пальцы с легким нажимом прошлись от пятки до колена — мышцы взорвались болью. Руки у Куроо были теплыми, даже горячими. Наверняка они снова тренировали атаки и блоки с Фукуродани. 

Успевшие остыть икры отзывались покалыванием и спазмами, было ужасно неприятно. Дайчи морщился и пытался уйти от прикосновения, Куроо настойчиво прижимал его ступню к груди. 

С трудом, но мышцы понемногу поддавались массажу, вслед за звенящей низкой нотой болью стало приходить облегчение, расслабление зыбкой рябью поднималось от кончиков пальцев вверх. Дайчи не сдержал стона, когда онемевшие мышцы наконец расслабились.

— Где ты этому научился?

— Все умеют разминать мышцы, Савамура. Или ты железноногий и никогда не практиковал?

— Но самому так не сделаешь. Неудобно ведь.

Куроо фыркнул, сильными движениями скользя от колена до края шорт.

— Когда Кенма только начал заниматься, с ним такое постоянно случалось. Мы вместе учились кое-чему. А теперь у меня в команде неподготовленный новичок-попрыгунчик, с которым еще больше мороки. Массажист — мое второе призвание.

— Руки у тебя что надо.

Дайчи жмурился, когда нажим становился сильнее. Деревянные поначалу мышцы разогрелись, кровь быстро бежала по венам, мало-помалу тело оживало. Куроо и правда был просто волшебником. Дайчи растворялся в его прикосновениях, стараясь помалкивать. Волны расслабления катили вверх к промежности, пульсировали внизу живота. 

— Ужас,— протянул Куроо, — вот это застой. Мышцы просто забились. Чувствуешь, какие твердые?

Дайчи чувствовал. Хотя не совсем в том месте, о котором говорил Куроо.

— Просто камень.

Куроо осторожно положил на плечо другую ногу, горячие руки бережно гладили холодную кожу, отчего хотелось прижаться теснее и ближе. К паху приливала кровь и Дайчи становилось все более неуютно. По мере того, как расслаблялись ноги, член все больше напрягался. Еще чуть-чуть и Куроо точно заметит. 

— Тебе нужна мазь, чтобы прогревать мышцы, или заработаешь травму.

— У меня есть. В сумке. В нашей комнате.

Дайчи дышал короткими глотками, пытаясь считать звезды или секунды синхронизированной атаки, только руки Куроо не давали отвлечься ни на миг. Член полностью встал, яйца сладко поджимались от каждого нажима пальцев на внутренней стороне бедра. Интересно, Куроо разозлится или смутится? 

— Савамура, хватит пыхтеть, уже не должно быть больно. И расслабь ты ногу!

Куроо тряхнул его и горячая ладонь как будто случайно скользнула глубже под шорты. Дайчи поджался и сцепил зубы. 

— Мне уже лучше.

— Раз я делаю тебе массаж, я сам решу, когда тебе станет лучше.

Дайчи тяжело вздохнул. Член здорово натягивал ткань трусов. Наверняка шорты ничего не скрывают. Куроо либо слепой, либо слишком тактичный, хотя и то и другое сложно себе представить.

Неожиданно рука Куроо снова скользнула под шорты, гораздо дальше, чем требовалось. Холодок побежал по спине Дайчи, в паху сладко плеснуло возбуждением. Куроо спокойно опустил руку ниже и деловито двинул вверх, разминая мышцы. И снова запустил под шорты, еще выше. Член несколько раз дернулся, ткань трусов стала немного влажной у головки. Дайчи зажмурился и задержал дыхание.

Это явно было намеренно. Куроо притих, только руки двигались все так же размеренно. Правда на массаж эти движения уже мало походили. Пальцы ныряли в промежность, доставая до нижнего края трусов, на миллиметр дальше с каждым разом. Дайчи старался не выгибаться, но держался из последних сил. Яички поджались, член болезненно ныл, требуя прикосновения, Куроо все издевался. 

Всего пара движений, и он наверняка мог бы кончить. Дайчи думал только об этом, толкаясь бедрами навстречу. Ребро ладони осторожно скользнуло возле мошонки, влажная кожа покрылась мурашками. Дайчи прикусил губу и раздвинул ноги пошире. Кажется, Куроо усмехнулся. Он гладил яички кончиками пальцев, с нажимом вел по бедрам. Член истекал смазкой, пульсация не стихала ни на секунду. Когда Куроо прижал головку сквозь ткань, Дайчи выгнулся, кончая в трусы. Куроо тер член ладонью, ткань быстро пропитывалась влагой, и он наверняка это чувствовал. 

— Вот теперь тебе стало лучше, — низкий голос Куроо лился в уши приятным рокотом, дрожь бежала вверх и вниз по затылку Дайчи.

— Не знаю как и благодарить.

— Не стоит, — Куроо коротко рассмеялся. — Просто снова перестраховываюсь.

Дайчи медленно сел, вздрагивая от окутавшей плечи прохлады. Куроо внимательно разглядывал его, склонив голову к плечу.

— А ты большой перестраховщик, Куроо.

— Какой есть, — Куроо придирчиво осмотрел его и стряхнул несколько травинок с плеча Дайчи. — От вас, Карасуно, никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. А я, знаешь ли, люблю быть уверенным в таких вещах.

— На меня можно положиться, — Дайчи улыбнулся в ответ, — слово капитана.

— Ловлю на слове. — Куроо поднялся и протянул ему руку, все такую же горячую и крепкую.

Дайчи уверенно принял ее, думая, что надо бы научиться этим приемам массажа у Куроо. Полезная вещь.


	6. Когда не действуют слова, бокуроцукки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бокуто снизу

Бокуто лежал на боку, замотавшись в плед так, что наружу торчали только глаза и растрепанная макушка. Он напирал на Цукишиму, уткнувшись головой ему в подмышку и коленями в бедро, а Цукишима читал конспект с выражением крайней заинтересованности на лице.   
Куроо вздохнул, подцепляя лямку рюкзака, и тот упал к ногам с громким звуком. Что-то вроде «вообще-то я пришел, если вы не заметили».  
Бокуто поерзал, зарываясь глубже в плед и в Цукишиму. Цукишима медленно поднял на Куроо глаза, и в них читалось многое. «А то я не заметил», например. Или «я тебя ждал еще час назад». И «ты во всем виноват», в конце концов.   
Лаконичное «они проиграли» Цукишима прислал перед самым началом тренировки, и это было как сигнал боевой тревоги: срочно тащи сюда свой зад и помоги мне. И Куроо правда хотел поспешить, но после тренировки было собрание, затем – разговор с тренером, а потом он опоздал на нужный рейс. Телефон все это время зловеще молчал, что, конечно же, не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Цукишима рассеянно погладил Бокуто по плечу и вернулся к чтению. А потом снова быстро посмотрел на него, требовательно и раздраженно.  
– Что бы вы без меня делали, – пробормотал Куроо, сбрасывая толстовку и забираясь на постель рядом с Цукишимой. – Ну и, – он сложил руки на животе, готовый слушать. Цукишима перевернул страницу. Бокуто тяжело засопел.  
– Он не рассказывает, – тихо сказал Цукишима. Куроо закатил глаза.  
– Ну и пошел в задницу, – Бокуто на миг перестал дышать, а потом засопел по-новому – возмущенно и обиженно. – Я рвался на части, чтобы побыстрее добраться и утешить кое-кого, но раз в моем внимании не нуждаются, то не очень-то и хотелось.   
Куроо привалился к Цукишиме, повозился, устраиваясь, и повернулся на бок, закидывая на него ногу. Предсказуемо попал пяткой по лодыжке Бокуто и пихнул того в полсилы.  
– Нам не нужны нытыки.  
Цукишима выгнул бровь, скосив на него заинтересованный взгляд. Бокуто пробухтел что-то из-под пледа и сжался практически до состояния комка.  
Перед лицом маячила светлая прядь, почти завивающаяся на конце. Волосы у Цукишимы немного вились от жары и влаги. Куроо подул – Цукишима вздрогнул.  
– Щекотно.  
Куроо потянулся к нему, ткнулся носом в скулу, втягивая знакомый запах его кожи – от этого внутри разливалось тепло и спокойствие. Куроо навалился сильнее, продолжая вырисовывать узоры на коже – щека у Цукишима медленно наливалась цветом, превращаясь из золотисто-телесной в розовую.  
– Ты похож на яблоко, – фыркнул Куроо, проводя носом полоску за ухом и почти касаясь губами мочки.  
Цукишима тяжело вздохнул, сложил конспект и повернулся, выражая всем своим видом один большой вопрос. Бокуто лежал тихо-тихо.  
– Кажется, он уснул, – прошептал Куроо, подцепляя пальцами острый подбородок. Глаза Цукишимы недобро сузились, он продолжал сверлить Куроо цепким взглядом из-под ресниц, даже когда тот накрыл его губы своими.  
– Слушайте, а я вам не мешаю, нет? – Бокуто взвился, как ужаленный, крича и яростно выпутываясь из-под пледа. – Вы в конец уже охренели!  
– Смотрите, кто заговорил! Я думал, ты уже умер от отчаяния в своем одеяле!  
– Ты, – Бокуто сощурился. Он сидел на коленях, упираясь кулаками в постель, и был весь красный от злости. Цукишима едва заметно поежился, теснее прижимаясь к Куроо бедром – совсем безотчетно, видимо. – Ты…  
– Очень скучал, – подсказал Куроо, выгибая бровь. – И переживал за тебя, придурка.  
– Не похоже, – Бокуто немного успокоился, плечи перестали вздыматься двумя глыбами.  
– Бокуто-сан, – подал голос Цукишима, – перестаньте убиваться. Возьмете реванш в следующий раз.  
– Тебе легко говорить! – вскрикнул Бокуто, отшвыривая скомканный плед в сторону. Взорвался, наконец. – Ты-то уже один раз победил Ушиджиму! Теперь тебе легко давать советы!  
– Он и тебя победил, – заметил Куроо.  
– Что я за семпай тебе теперь! – не обращая внимания, продолжал Бокуто. - А ведь я тебя столькому научил! – он начал заламывать руки, лицо выражало страшную муку.  
– Но ведь вы мне не семпай, – вдруг прозрачным голосом сказал Цукишима, глядя прямо в глаза Бокуто. Бокуто так опешил, что все эмоции разом схлынули, но в глубине глаз Куроо мог разглядеть приближение волны еще более мощной, чем предыдущая. А Цукишима вдруг продолжил: – Вы мне…  
И замер. И Бокуто замер с жадным ожиданием на лице. Да и Куроо замер тоже.   
А потом заметил, как наливается краснотой ухо Цукишимы, как полыхает видимый ему кусочек щеки и как красиво вся эта краска течет по шее за ворот футболки. Бокуто удивленно открыл рот, а потом в голове у него что-то щелкнуло – Куроо казалось, что он даже слышал этот звук, – и взгляд его затопила такая нежность, что стало немного неловко.  
– Цукки, – Бокуто расплылся в мечтательной улыбке, потянувшись к нему всем телом, и поцеловал.   
Куроо немного расслабился. Вообще-то он не был уверен на сто процентов, что Цукишима не собирался сказать какую-нибудь гадость – с него бы сталось – и все же был ему благодарен. Не за то, как красиво он справился с истерикой Бокуто, а за то, что он вообще у них был. Когда его и Бокуто тащило вперед на голых эмоциях и инстинктах, Цукишима был их голосом разума, которому трудно было не внимать, особенно если он при этом не стеснялся в выражениях.  
Куроо перелез через их ноги, навалился на Бокуто со спины, упираясь подбородком в плечо.   
– Я еще не решил, злюсь на тебя или нет, – сказал Бокуто, отстраняясь от Цукишимы.  
– Тогда я не буду тебя трахать, – заявил Куроо, запуская руку Бокуто под футболку.  
Тот был горячий, как печка – Бокуто всегда заводился с полоборота. Куроо огладил твердый живот, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы от прикосновений, скользнул по упругим грудным мышцам – немедленно захотелось раздеть Бокуто, чтобы рассмотреть каждый кусочек его красивого тела.  
Куроо тряхнул головой и встретился взглядом с Цукишимой – и они кивнули друг другу, одновременно берясь за низ футболки Бокуто, сталкиваясь и переплетаясь руками.  
Бокуто задышал часто-часто, когда две пару рук заскользили по плечам, спине, животу и груди. Куроо зацеловывал его шею и дул на влажную кожу, наслаждаясь тем, как сбегают вниз по ключицам мурашки, как заостряется горошина соска. Цукишима потянулся к его губам, кончиками пальцев поглаживая живот – Бокуто вздрагивал и хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь продлить прикосновения. Когда его ладонь накрыла пах, Бокуто застонал, откинув голову и широко разбросав ноги. У Куроо словно в мозгу что-то заклинило.  
Он дернул собачку, с трудом расстегивая вздыбленную твердым членом ширинку. Трусы были влажными спереди, а головка немного выглядывала из-под резинки, и Куроо потянулся, подцепляя джинсы вместе с трусами и ловя остро пахнущий смазкой венчик в рот. Стон Бокуто вышел глухим и задавленным. Куроо обернулся через плечо – Цукишима глубоко целовал его, положив ладонь на шею. На миг их взгляды встретились, и они одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Куроо приник к жаркому влажному рту и все смешалось: вкус губ Цукишимы, губ Бокуто, члена Бокуто… Цукишима вырвался, хватая воздух ртом – Бокуто сжимал его член через штаны, а второй рукой мял Куроо задницу.  
– Какие же вы красивые, – шептал он, жмурясь и облизываясь.  
Цукишима тряхнул головой, будто собираясь с силами, и потянулся, продолжая стаскивать брошенные Куроо джинсы Бокуто, а Куроо выпутывался из собственной одежды, стараясь увернуться от только мешающих, но отчаянно старающихся помочь рук Бокуто. А потом дернул футболку Цукишимы – того качнуло вперед, он потерял равновесие, спутанные футболкой руки неловко ткнулись Бокуто между ног, а член оказался прямо перед лицом. И Куроо повело.  
Он помог ему высвободить руки и положил ладонь на шею, мягко поглаживая и подталкивая чуть ближе, пока влажная от смазки головка не коснулась рта. Цукишима судорожно втянул воздух, облизывая губы, и тронул устье кончиком языка. Куроо сжал свой член у основания, чтобы позорно не спустить в этот момент. Бокуто всхлипнул, подбрасывая бедра вверх – головка толкнулась между расслабленных губ, и выскользнула, блестящая от слюны. Цукишима замер, нависая над пахом Бокуто и позволяя ему двигаться, как тот захочет.  
Куроо не удержался – погладил его по виску, очертил скулу, выпуклость на щеке, с которой член растягивал ему рот. Бокуто кусал губы, продолжая медленно и неглубоко двигаться. Куроо наклонился, ныряя рукой в промежность, взвесил в ладони поджавшиеся яйца – Бокуто сбился с ритма и вогнал член глубже, заставляя Цукишиму вздрогнуть.   
– Цукки, – позвал Куроо, касаясь кончиками пальцев его растянутого рта – Цукишима распахнул глаза со зрачком-точкой и выпустил член изо рта, переводя дыхание. Куроо надавил ему на губы, скользнул сразу двумя по языку, наклоняясь и вылизывая член Бокуто – от снования до самой головки.  
Вытянув пальцы из чужого рта, Куроо приставил их к сжатой дырке Бокуто, дождался, когда Цукишима снова возьмет у него в рот, и вставил сразу два. Бокуто вскрикнул, вцепляясь в волосы Куроо, по его телу побежала дрожь. Куроо торопливо толкнул пальцы глубже, чувствуя, как дуреет от желания трахнуть одного из них прямо сейчас.  
Он растягивал Бокуто, не сдерживаясь. Цукишима отстранился, стаскивая одежду, и вытянулся рядом с Бокуто, успокаивающе гладя его по груди, осыпая поцелуями лицо и шею. Его рука скользнула по животу, задевая член, и пальцы переплелись с пальцами Куроо, толкаясь внутрь. Бокуто захныкал, бедра мелко тряслись и Куроо резко отстранился, вцепляясь себе в волосы.  
– Цукки, давай ты, я не выдержу, – зачастил он. Цукишима закусил губу.  
– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, – зашептал Бокуто.  
Цукишима толкнул его в бок, переворачивая на живот. Куроо помог поставить Бокуто на четвереньки и не мог оторвать рук, все гладил и гладил влажные от пота плечи, напряженную спину. Когда Цукишима толкнулся, Бокуто выгнулся, мышцы словно окаменели. Куроо опустился рядом, шепча ему на ухо какую-то ерунду, и Бокуто расслабился, подаваясь назад.  
Куроо придерживал Бокуто за плечи, пока Цукишима трахал его. Он касался губами там, куда мог дотянуться, бросал быстрые взгляды на Цукишиму: мокрая от пота грудь, напряженные руки и сосредоточенный в одной точке взгляд. Куроо скользнул к нему, поглаживая ягодицы Бокуто – Цукишима накрыл его рот, принимая внутрь язык, позволяя Куроо целовать себя глубоко и жадно и поддаваясь его ритму, а через мгновение задвигался быстро и рвано, с силой вбиваясь в Бокуто. Его крик замер у Куроо на губах, Бокуто соскользнул с члена, мелко дрожа, и оба они рухнули рядом, прижимаясь к нему с двух сторон. Куроо обхватил его поперек груди, потянул, привлекая к себе. Бокуто прижался задницей к его члену и потерся, выгнулся, шало улыбаясь – дразнил. Куроо приставил член к растраханной дырке – снаружи было мокро от чужой спермы и это сожгло последние предохранители. Куроо резко толкнулся, входя сразу до конца, а Бокуто зарычал, подаваясь навстречу. Куроо подхватил его под колено, раскрывая, и задвигался, вжимаясь носом в терпко пахнущий потом затылок.   
Цукишима гладил его плечи, шею, скользил по мокрой груди. Куроо распахнул глаза, глядя, как жадно Бокуто вылизывает его рот. Потом Цукишима отстранился и сполз ниже, и Куроо почувствовал его пальцы – они касались растянутых краев заднего прохода, задевали член Куроо и ныряли дальше во влажную расщелину, царапая и надавливая. Куроо замедлился, закусывая губу – Бокуто недовольно дернулся, а потом застонал, почти снимаясь с члена – Цукишима взял у него в рот, одновременно проталкивая палец Куроо в задницу. Сознание затопило красным маревом, сердце стучало в горле.  
Бокуто покачивался между ними, тесно сжимаясь на члене и толкаясь Цукишиме в рот, а палец внутри Куроо двигался ужасно медленно. Он замер в этих ощущениях, остро чувствуя край, за которым его уже поджидала темнота. Цукишима добавил второй палец, задвигался резче, глубже – и Куроо задвигался вместе с ним, вбиваясь в Бокуто на всю длину, и до последнего толчка, до последней волны сходящей на нет дрожи, было не ясно, кто из них сорвался первым.  
Куроо медленно приходил в себя, чувствуя свое тело так, будто это его оттрахали дважды за вечер. Бокуто тихо сопел раскинувшись на животе – он умудрялся отрубаться, едва кончив, не обращая внимания на пот, сперму или боль в мышцах. Хоть что-то в этой жизни могло выжать из него всю энергию до капли. Куроо наклонился, проводя языком вдоль позвоночной впадины – на коже Бокуто смешивался вкус их троих.  
Цукишима гладил Бокуто по волосам, расфокусированно глядя в пространство, ресницы сонно дрожали. Куроо поймал его руку, притянул ближе, касаясь костяшек пальцев губами, и соскользнул в глубокий сон, чувствуя легкое ответное пожатие.


	7. Асаной, неловкие разговоры под одеялом

Сон не шел. Усталость достигла той точки, в которой тело и мысли просто отказывались расслабляться. Асахи лежал на футоне, почти жмуря глаза и силясь ни о чем не думать. И, конечно же, думалось обо всем: о соскальзывающей во время подачи руке, о том странном ощущении, что стало иногда появляться при приеме мяча, о не идущем ударе с подачи Нишинои. О самом Нишиное.  
Все вроде бы пришло в норму, но Асахи чувствовал: по сравнению с прошлым годом они будто сделали шаг назад, или больше. Волнение, подвешивающее внутренности на крючок, когда они двое были рядом, никуда не делось, вот только Асахи уже не был уверен, что сейчас, как и раньше, чувствовал то же ответное напряжение от Нишинои. Грызло чувство вины, сожаления, будто он сделал что-то не так, оплошал и разочаровал Нишиною. Испортил все.  
Асахи вздохнул, переворачиваясь. Вот бы что-то с этим сделать, чтобы все стало как раньше.  
\- Асахи-сан, почему не спишь? – Нишиноя тронул его за плечо и Асахи вздрогнул. – Болит что-то?  
\- Нет, - Асахи развернулся – Нишиноя лежал на боку, вытянув к нему руку. Глаза едва заметно поблескивали в темноте. – Думаю.  
\- Я тоже не могу уснуть, - Нишиноя тихо фыркнул.  
Он лежали молча и Асахи думал, насколько это хороший момент, чтобы сделать что-нибудь. Показать, что с его стороны ничего не изменилось или, наоборот, изменилось все.  
\- Я хотел поговорить, - прошептал Асахи.  
\- О чем?  
\- Парни, мешаете! – Дайчи резко сел на футоне, вздохнул, и медленно откинулся обратно, как лунатик.   
\- Упс, - шепнул Нишиноя. Асахи почувствовал себя придурком. Глупая затея, глупая попытка, глупое вообще все. Глупый он.   
Нишиноя завозился, выпутываясь из одеяла, и скользнул к нему, оттесняя коленом и отвоевывая кусок подушки.   
\- Так что? – на грани слышимости шепнул он. Вблизи Асахи различал черты его лица, острые ключицы в вырезе футболки, растрепанные волосы. Горло перехватило от окутавшего тепла и чужого запаха. Асахи прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться.  
Нишиноя тихо лежал, будто не ждал ответа вовсе.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - вдруг прошептал он. – Но если тебе это неприятно, я не буду досаждать. Я могу. В последнее время неплохо получается.  
\- Нет, - Асахи затряс головой, волосы рассыпались, занавешивая лицо.  
От волнения мысли превратились в кисель. Он ощущал легкое дыхание Нишинои, щекочущее шею.  
\- Я думал, что все наоборот, - Асахи не знал, как выразить свои мысли. Нишиноя смотрел широко открытыми глазами и ждал. – Не надо отдаляться.  
Нишиноя медленно кивнул, выглядя немного пришибленным.   
Ну вот, он сказал.  
\- Мне так трудно, Асахи-сан, - сдавленно прошептал Нишиноя. – Трудно совладать с собой, чтобы не липнуть к тебе постоянно.   
Асахи неловко положил руку ему на плечо, сжал, пытаясь сказать, что он совсем не против. Нишиноя прильнул к его ладони, перевернулся на другой бок, обхватывая ее обеими руками и прижимая к себе. Между ними оставалось совсем немного места, точно последняя возможность передумать и отступить. Асахи осторожно надавил, подтаскивая Нишиною ближе. Внутри вспух горячий шар, когда тот притиснулся спиной к его груди, сдавленно выдохнул, вжимаясь сильнее, ближе, вытягиваясь вдоль него всем своим телом. Его сердце бешено колотилось в ладонь, плечи мелко подрагивали. Асахи погладил его по груди, осторожно, мягко, но это ни черта не помогало: Нишиноя дрожал все сильнее, а сам Асахи с ужасом понял, что заводится.  
Он потянулся, зарываясь носом в теплый затылок, утопая в чужом запахе. Нишиноя тяжело дышал, вжимаясь в него, а Асахи продолжал невесомо гладить его, спускаясь чуть ниже, чувствуя, как судорожно поджимается живот под задравшейся футболкой. В паху скопился жар и Асахи попытался отстраниться, чтобы не выдать себя, но Нишиноя вдруг вжался в него ягодицами, полувозбужденный член так сладко сдавило, что Асахи едва не застонал в голос.  
Нишиноя терся об него, и не было ни сил, ни желания это останавливать. Асахи повел рукой ниже, дурея от собственной смелости, и накрыл его твердый член сквозь ткань.  
\- Сделай это, пожалуйста, потрогай его, - шептал Нишиноя так тихо, что это могло показаться только игрой его воображения.  
Асахи оттянул край штанов вместе с трусами, осторожно поглаживая влажные волоски в паху. Нишиноя качнул бедрами вперед, мокрая от смазки головка задела пальцы и они оба замерли. Его руке было тесно, слишком крупная ладонь с трудом ворочалась в штанах. Асахи вывернул кисть, обхватывая чужой член – руку ошпарило от ощущения жаркой гладкости, в паху все свело судорогой и Асахи теснее вжался в задницу Нишинои, потерся об него сам, подталкивая. Член заскользил сквозь кулак, пачкая пальцы смазкой. Асахи надавил большим пальцем на головку и задвигался чаще.  
Хотелось стянуть штаны, коснуться кожей к коже. Асахи представил, как поведет членом между ягодиц и в мозг будто взорвался. Он забился, вжимаясь в Нишиною, заскользил кулаком по стволу, чувствуя, как его заливает горячей спермой, а Нишиноя крупно дрожит, его острые лопатки упираются в грудь и вокруг так тихо, будто оба они разучились дышать.  
Он был мокрым с головы до ног, ноздри щекотало запахом чужого пота и немного – спермы. Жар заливал щеки, Асахи боялся даже представить себе следующее утро, но был так горячо и стыдно счастлив, что едва удавалось сдерживаться, чтобы не смеяться в голос.  
Асахи согнул колени, сжался, почти заключая Нишиною в кольцо, а тот завозился, устраиваясь в его руках. Асахи сдул пушистые пряди, трогая губами остывающую шею Нишинои и чувствуя, каким медленным и глубоким становится его дыхание. От сытого довольства внутри разливалась сонливость. Асахи давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо.


	8. бокуроцукки, бутылочка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> анону с закромами, который постил картиночки в доке

– Итак. Ты пришел! – Бокуто вскидывает руки и обводит ими силуэт Цукишимы с ног до головы. – Ты и твои два метра. Сто лет тебя не видел, так что прости, мне надо привыкнуть.

– Если будете привыкать молча – не проблема, – Цукишима разувается, вешает куртку. Бокуто стоит, сложив руки на груди, и улыбается. И смотрит. И улыбается. Цукишиме становится неловко.

– Ну что ты держишь его там? – Куроо появляется в крошечной прихожей, оттесняет Бокуто с прохода и тот оттесняет Цукишиму спиной в дверь. Куроо зажимает плечом телефон и говорит о чем–то так быстро, что слов не разобрать. – Ну не стой, проходи, проходи!

Квартира – коморка, если быть точным, – темновата и порядком захламлена. Там, где, казалось бы, не хватило бы места и на один футон, судя по всему, умещалось два. Не говоря уже о площади, выделенной под кухню и ванную. Цукишима как никогда в жизни ощущает весь свой рост и полнится от этого чувства неловкостью. Ровно до тех пор, пока Бокуто не скидывает толстовку, добавив к вороху одежды в углу, и вот тогда преступной тратой пространства начинает казаться разворот его плеч.

– Он может так долго, – Бокуто усаживается рядом, задевая коленом. Отодвигаться особо некуда, так что Цукишима только коротко вздыхает. Куроо семенит по комнатушке, увлеченно жестикулируя, теребит волосы, смеется. Кажется оживленнее, чем обычно.

– Да все в порядке, – Цукишима пожимает плечами. Бокуто снова улыбается – тепло и очень заразительно.

– Ну, так как? Твои экскурсии? М? Выбрал универ?

– Пока нет. В процессе. Завтра с утра еще похожу.

У него два дня, пачка распечаток и одна ночевка у приятелей в Токио – весьма насыщенный план на выходные. Цукишима чувствует себя не в своей тарелке: они давно не общались и следили–то друг за другом не особо, а когда Цукишима писал Куроо «не знаете, где можно остановиться на одну ночь?» это действительно означало только то, что он написал. И все же – вот он, в крошечной квартирке, которую Куроо и Бокуто снимают на двоих. И «никаких возражений, приезжай, давай, потусим!»

– Сходим вместе! – Бокуто хлопает его по колену тяжелой рукой и смеется, когда Цукишима вздрагивает от неожиданности.

– Соскучились? – Куроо падает рядом, заваливаясь на Бокуто. – Вечеринка отменяется, у наших друзей неожиданно изменились планы. Прости, Цукишима, не познать тебе прелестей студенческих гулянок досрочно.

– Как будто меня это интересовало.

– Но, – Куроо вскидывает палец, глаза смеются, – мы предусмотрели все варианты развития событий и Бокуто сбегал в комбини. Бокуто молодец, правда?

– О да, – Бокуто самодовольно кивает.

– Не зря жизнь прожил, хоть в магазин сходил, пока я собирал его носки по комнате. 

– Ой, пошел в жопу, – Бокуто хмурится и скидывает Куроо с себя. Цукишима едва сдерживает улыбку. 

– Куроо–сан тоже молодец, – замечает Цукишима, обводя комнату взглядом. – Такой порядок – завидую.

Куроо, успевший встать и дернуться в сторону холодильника, замирает.

– И вот это, – он делает особенный акцент, – я вырастил на свою голову?

– Он тебя уделал, – ухмыляется Бокуто, откидываясь на вытянутые за спину руки.

– Вы меня не выращивали, – прохладно замечает Цукишима.

– Да, это я его лучший семпай, а не ты, так что отвали.

– Завались, – Куроо не глядя машет на него рукой и идет к холодильнику. Гремят бутылки.

– Выращивают кактусы, – вздыхает Цукишима.

Бокуто вдруг начинает так смеяться, что Цукишима теряется. А Куроо тем временем возвращается с тремя бутылками Асахи и пачкой чипсов в зубах.

– Тебе уже, похоже, хватит, – он толкает Бокуто в плечо и тот падает на спину, утирая слезы.

Возня и перепалки так и не утихают. Куроо и Бокуто наперебой рассказывают все, что Цукишима якобы успел пропустить об их жизни: занятия, подработки, новые знакомства, тренировки. Бокуто попал в основу раньше, а вот Куроо больше повезло с работой в баре. Бокуто три месяца встречался с девочкой из группы поддержки, но Куроо сдал первую сессию на отлично. Когда бутылки опустошаются, все это больше напоминает спор на тему «кто больший везунчик» с бездействующим Цукишимой в роли судьи.

– Однажды я встретил в метро франтмена крутой группы, и он подписал мне чехол от телефона, – делится Бокуто.

– И ты потерял его через неделю, – Куроо вертит пустую бутылку на полу, лениво подкручивая. – Зато после попадания в основу я отыграл половину первого же матча.

– И вы продули, – Бокуто не остается в долгу.

– Ой, да хватит уже! Есть простой способ проверить, – Куроо подбирается, садится ровнее. – Давай, одна попытка.

Он вскидывает кулак и Бокуто вскидывает свой в ответ. Цукишима считает:

– Раз, два, три.

Бокуто бьет ножницы своим камнем.

– Вот видишь!

– Цукки, ты ему подыграл, да? – Куроо так укоризненно смотрит, как будто Цукишима действительно его предал.

– Ты лузер, – Бокуто залпом допивает пиво со дна.

На часах одиннадцать и неплохо бы лечь спать, но Цукишиме слишком хорошо и слишком лениво. Ему приятно в этой компании и он понимает, что скучал.

– Давай так, – Куроо переводит взгляд на Бокуто, снова щурится, что–то обдумывая. – До трех.

– Только не вот в это, – Бокуто трясет рукой и морщится.

– Ну хорошо.

На центр между ними Куроо медленно выдвигает бутылку. Цукишима чувствует неладное.

– И как ты собрался считать? Точнее – что?

– Очень просто, – Куроо коротко смеется. – У кого больше разнообразия, тот и выиграл.

– Какого разнообразия, ты вообще о чем? – Бокуто обводит комнату широким жестом. – Ты видишь здесь много народу?

– Ничего, – бодро говорит Куроо, и запускает вращение, – у нас есть Цукки!

– Ну нет, я пас.

– Мой дом – мои правила, – хмыкает Куроо, не отрывая взгляда от бутылки. Она останавливается и указывает на Бокуто. – Ну вот, давай, я тебя осчастливлю.

Быстрее, чем Цукишима успевает отвернуться, они порывисто придвигаются друг к другу и коротко целуются. Раз – и все. 

– Ну хорошо, – тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, говорит Бокуто.

– Давайте не бу…

И тоже вращает бутылку.

– Бред какой–то, – Цукишима поправляет сползшие на кончик носа очки. – Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

– И до скольки играем? 

– Да крутанем по разу и хватит.

– Вы меня вообще слышите? – Цукишима теряет терпение. Бутылка останавливается и указывает на Куроо.

– Ну блин, – Бокуто кусает губу.

– Один–один.

– Не хочу этого видеть.

Они снова целуются – так же торопливо и все так же… сухо? От громкого «чмок» звенит в ушах.

– Крути, – велит Куроо, едва усевшись на место.

– Нет, – Цукишима складывает руки на груди.

– Этот спор нужно разрешить! – Бокуто смотрит на него такими глазами, точно просит оставить принесенного с улицы щенка.

– Крути, не то будешь спать в середине. А Бокуто капец как любит разбрасывать ноги в разные стороны.

– Да и ты тоже.

– Ну давай.

– Пожалуйста.

Цукишима резко дергает бутылку – та начинает бешено вращаться, так же бешено колотится сердце у Цукишимы – неизвестно почему.

Бутылка останавливается и…

– Нет! – Бокуто отчаянно стонет, закрывая лицо руками.

– Да! – Куроо вскидывает кулак в победном жесте.

– В общем, он победил, целоваться необязательно, – торопливо говорит Цукишима.

– Для чистоты соревнования, – Куроо придвигается к нему, вставая на колени и упираясь руками в пол. И ждет, глядя Цукишиме в глаза.

– Ты же крутил, – говорит он, касаясь лица дыханием. – Давай, не бойся.

– Я не боюсь, – Цукишима сжимает колено, сглатывает и тянется навстречу – выходит не так стремительно, как у Куроо с Бокуто, но все же очень, очень быстро. Кожу обдает прохладой, когда Куроо отстраняется и Цукишима распахивает глаза. Бокуто следит за ним.

– Ему не понравилось, – говорит он. – Ему не понравилось, значит, ты проиграл.

– Что за фигня? Мы так не договаривались, – Куроо зачесывает волосы пятерней, рассеянно поигрывая бутылкой. – Я выиграл.

– Цукишима, тебе ведь не понравилось? – допытывается Бокуто.

– Конечно нет.

– Что? – Куроо выглядит оскорбленным. 

– Что и требовалось доказать, – Бокуто торжествует. – Ты хреново целуешься.

– Да это был не настоящий поцелуй! Если бы я поцеловал его как следует, он бы уже…

Куроо осекается, хмыкает себе под нос и краснеет.

– Короче, не засчитано. 

– Значит, снова я кручу, – вращение совсем слабое, описав пару кругов, бутылка снова указывает на Бокуто. – Ну держись.

Куроо с силой налетает на него – сминает губы, хватает за затылок и запрокидывает голову Бокуто. Когда он отстраняется, Бокуто торопливо хватает воздух ртом.

– Как попытка сожрать – засчитано, – он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. В глазах азартный блеск, на губах – улыбка. Цукишима думает, что все это нужно срочно прекратить. – Итак, смотри и учись.

Прежде, чем Цукишима успевает опомниться, Бокуто оказывается рядом. Но медлит. Цукишима пялится в светлые глаза и чувствует себя придурком.

– Не надо, – тихо просит он.

– Надо, – вздыхает Бокуто.

Он не спешит: кладет одну руку Цукишиме на бедро, второй скользит по предплечью, выше, невесомо проводит по шее и останавливается на затылке, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. У Цукишимы горит лицо. Бокуто мягко притягивает его к себе, продолжая гипнотизировать, пальцы царапают скальп. У Цукишима по рукам бежит дрожь – и Бокуто, конечно же, замечает это. И вот тогда накрывает его губы своими. Горячими и мягкими. И снова ничего не делает. И Цукишиме хочется, чтобы он сделал уже хоть что-нибудь.

Бокуто делает. Разводит его губы своими и медленно скользит внутрь языком, придвигается ближе, нависает. Цукишима не может дышать. Бокуто целует его медленно и глубоко, не прекращая одного слитно движения. Будто делает глубокий нырок с вышки и всплывает только когда разрывает поцелуй.

– Тебе понравилось, – говорит он сразу же. 

– Нет, – упрямо качает головой Цукишима.

– Куроо? – Бокуто все так же смотрит ему в глаза – настойчиво и жадно. И все так же не убирает руки с затылка.

– Отвали, – ворчит Куроо.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – Бокуто не возвращается на свое место, а остается рядом, приваливаясь бедром к ноге Цукишимы. Он невероятно жаркий и этот жар передается через два слоя одежды.

Куроо мрачно молчит, устроив подбородок на ладони, и крутит злосчастную бутылку. Бокуто мурлычет знакомый мотивчик себе под нос. Цукишиме хочется умереть, но, все же, он говорит:

– Для чистоты соревнования, – и голос у него такой хриплый, что становится безумно стыдно. И все же он протягивает руку – и Куроо передает ему бутылку, наградив удивленным взглядом.

Цукишима сосредоточенно устанавливает ее, деловито берется и аккуратно раскручивает. Секунды тянутся в полной тишине. Когда горлышко указывает на Куроо, Цукишима чувствует, как подбирается рядом Бокуто. Все происходит без слов – Куроо тем же плавным движением придвигается к нему, одной рукой опираясь Цукишиме о колено, и застывает напротив, сосредоточенно рассматривая его лицо.

Цукишима думает, не слышно ли им, как колотится его сердце?

Он тянется к Куроо сам – кладет руки на шею, мажет большими пальцами по щекам и целует, едва касаясь. Всего лишь осторожно касается его губ своими. 

Бокуто движется – Цукишима ощущает это всем телом. Наваливается на плечо, обжигает дыханием, а потом влажный язык обводит ушную раковину – Цукишима дергается и стонет, но Куроо удерживает его на месте и снова втягивает в поцелуй, но этот раз куда менее целомудренный.

Мысли пропадают из головы. Цукишима торопливо отвечает, чувствуя, как его касаются две пары рук, и трогает их в ответ. Скользит ладонью по груди Бокуто, очерчивая контуры твердых мышц под футболкой, чувствуя, как тяжело тот дышит. Другой рукой он ерошит волосы Куроо – жесткие, невероятно жесткие, и все равно приятные. Бокуто ловит его ладонь, подносит ко рту и берет в рот средний палец, а потом тянет его, разрывая их с Куроо поцелуй, и целует сам.

Все смешивается, Цукишима теряется, Цукишима теряет себя. Он задыхается, вырывается, глотает воздух, а когда снова смотрит перед собой – Бокуто и Куроо целуются. Возбуждение бьет поддых, в паху болезненно тянет. Нет, думает Цукишима, нет. А потом слышит, как звякает пряжка ремня – эти двое отрываются друг от друга.

– Оу? Это опасно, – их губы касаются, Куроо прикусывает Бокуто за нижнюю и тянется к своим джинсам.

– Это было опасно с самого начала, – хрипло отвечает Бокуто, дергая штаны вниз вместе с трусами. 

Цукишима жмурится. Нет, думает он, нет. И расстегивает свой ремень.

Они сбиваются в кучу: целуются, трогают друг друга, трутся. Жарко, нечем дышать, стыдно, ужасно хорошо. Цукишима скользит кулаком по своему члену, задевая руку Бокуто. Он смотрит на то, как это делают они, и удовольствие плавит ему мозги. У Бокуто толстый член, прямо под уздечкой берет начало крупная вена, тянущаяся до самого основания – ее хочется обвести пальцами. Ощутить, такая ли горячая там кожа, как ему представляется, такая ли гладкая. Куроо размашисто водит ладонью вдоль своего члена – он длиннее, чем у Бокуто, но головка не такая крупная. Он сжимает ее пальцами и между них сочится прозрачная смазка. 

Цукишима дрочит себе все быстрее, подстраиваясь под их ритм, подгоняемый их хриплым дыханием. Их взгляды обжигают кислотой: им тоже интересно, им тоже хочется попробовать коснуться его… Цукишима кончает – Куроо подхватывает его, сжимает ребра, капли его спермы попадают на кулак Цукишимы. Бокуто спускает следом, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Куроо.

Несколько долгих мгновений двигаться просто невозможно, потому что на него давят со всех сторон, он сам на кого–то давит. Они поддерживают друг друга, чтобы не завалиться на пол. 

– Официально признаю эксперимент провальным, – шепчет Куроо, скользя губами по влажному виску Цукишимы.

– Почему? – вяло интересуется Бокуто, вырисовывая круги на его перепачканной в сперме ладони.

– Потому что Цукки целуется лучше всех.

– Хм, – Бокуто делает задумчивое лицо, – принято.

– Придурки, господи, – Цукишима закрывает лицо свободной – чистой – рукой. Ну и что они натворили? С ума сойти.

– Это было классно, – серьезно говорит Куроо. Вздыхает и нехотя отстраняется.

– Надо повторить, – в тон ему добавляет Бокуто.

– Да, – не отнимая рук от лица, соглашается Цукишима.


	9. ушиой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано на хк-стринги на заявку "35. Ушиой. Ойкава говорит, что пойдет в Шираторизаву только после того, как Ушивака-чан ему отсосет. Ушиджима воспринимает условие всерьез."

Ушиджима закрывает дверь и оттесняет Ойкаву плечом – для двоих людей их габаритов кабинка туалета в спорткомплексе явно слишком тесна. Приходится жаться к толчку, чтобы сохранить остатки личного пространства. Хотя какой там: он, туалет и Ушиджима, заслоняющий дверь. Просто сюжет для ночного кошмара. Ойкава нервно смеется. 

Ушиджима зачем-то проверяет дверную ручку и оборачивается, проводя рукой по волосам. 

– Может, сядешь? – его голос звучит глухо, но все равно пробирает до костей.

Ойкава опускает крышку унитаза и садится на нее. Расставляет ноги – чтобы не вжиматься в Ушиджиму коленями – и складывает руки в замок. Ему интересно, что будет дальше.

– Мне начинать?

– Что начинать?

Ушиджима склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит на него так, будто у Ойкавы выросли рога или вроде того. Интересно, кто из них первым прекратит этот бред?

Ойкава кивает и складывает руки на груди. Помогать он не собирается. Хотя и мешать, впрочем, тоже.   
Ушиджима все так же стоит, опустив руки по швам и глядя в точку на полу у себя между ног. Может он не в себе – отстраненно думает Ойкава.

– Если ты не готов…

Ушиджима резко вскидывает голову – Ойкава вздрагивает, чувствуя, как холодеет затылок и волосы встают дыбом. Ушиджима смотрит сверху вниз, глаза в глаза, и в них такая решимость, что становится не по себе. Он щурится, будто примеряется для особо сильного удара, и кивает. Медленно встает на одно колено между бедер Ойкавы, затем опускается на второе. Их лица оказываются почти на одном уровне, и близко, так близко, что Ойкава с трудом подавляет желание отпрянуть назад – от Ушиджимы веет жаром.

– Я никогда раньше этого не делал, – говорит Ушиджима коленям Ойкавы и кладет на них ладони – огромные лапищи с крупными костяшками, да к тому же чертовски горячие. – Не знаю, с чего начать.

Да он же нервничает – ошалело думает Ойкава. 

Ушиджима ведет по бедрам вверх, совсем без нажима, но так, что тяжесть его рук ощущается отчетливо и полно. Чем выше они поднимаются, тем сильнее цепенеет Ойкава. Ушиджима кладет руки на пояс брюк и замирает, будто дает себе время. И это хороший момент чтобы остановить его и уйти, но Ойкава просто сидит. 

Он сидит на крышке унитаза в тесной кабинке туалета спорткомплекса. Сидит и разглядывает лицо стоящего перед ним на коленях Ушиджимы Вакатоши: прямой нос, узкие губы, светло-зеленые глаза и морщинка между бровей. 

Что с тобой не так? – думает Ойкава. О себе или об Ушиджиме – сказать трудно.

– Это была шутка, – говорит Ойкава, протягивая руку. Кладет указательный палец на эту такую правильную, такую уместную на сложном лице Ушиджимы морщинку и давит – Ушиджима хмурится сильнее.

У него такой горячий лоб, что от контакта кожа тут же покрывается испариной. Ойкава гладит без нажима, откидывает челку и дует – Ушиджима прикрывает глаза, расслабляется. Плечи опускаются, из позы уходит напряженность. Он сглатывает и кивает – почти трется о ладонь – и это так похоже на ласку, что Ойкава отдергивает руку назад, точно обжегшись.

– Я знаю.

Ушиджима расстегивает пряжку ремня, высвобождает болт и вжикает молнией – все так медленно и спокойно, что Ойкава даже не чувствует паники. И это плохо. Ушиджима оттягивает резинку трусов и вытаскивает член – мягкий, потому что вся эта ситуация Ойкаву не возбуждает. Удивляет, пугает, будоражит – да. Но не возбуждает.

Ушиджима медленно наклоняется и забирает член в рот, помогая себе рукой. Становится горячо и влажно, по бедрам бегут мурашки, по позвоночнику – жаркая волна.

– Раз это шутка, то зачем… – Ойкава пытается отвлечься от ощущений, но Ушиджима не реагирует на слова – перекатывает член на языке, прижимает к небу. 

Кровь толчками приливает к паху, с такой силой, что пробивает дрожью. Ушивака сглатывает слюну, которой становится слишком много, и выпускает член изо рта – полувставший, со все еще скрытой головкой. Ойкаве становится трудно дышать. Это не возбуждает, не возбуждает – твердит он в своей голове.

Ушиджима перехватывает ствол у основания, проводит пару раз рукой, оттягивая тонкую кожицу, сжимает головку и из дырочки выступает прозрачная капля – вместе со вздохом из груди Ойкавы. Ушиджима наклоняется и слизывает ее, толкается языком – член пульсирует, уже совсем твердый, яйца поджимаются от удовольствия. Ойкава закусывает губу, глядя, как скрывается головка во рту Ушиджимы.

– Зачем ты это делаешь, – шепчет он, вплетая пальцы в жесткие волосы – чтобы отстранить от себя, но получается совсем наоборот.

Ушиджима двигает головой, медленно и аккуратно, постепенно насаживаясь на член. Ойкава гладит его по волосам, пытается зачесать пальцами челку, но она все падает назад. Становится жарко, рубашка липнет к груди и лопаткам. Дыхание вырывается из горла шумными хрипами. Ушиджима держит его за бедра, не давая двигаться. Ойкава не знает, что сделал бы, если бы не его руки: отстранился бы или толкнулся глубже?

Зачем ты это делаешь, – думает Ойкава, кладя руку ему на затылок. Внутри медленно раскручивается спираль, виток за витком, в том же ритме, в котором Ушиджима движется – спокойно и размеренно, без суеты. Ойкава поджимает пальцы на ногах, скребет пол носками обуви. Он цепляет челку Ушиджимы, слипшуюся от пота, вздергивает вверх – и Ушиджима наконец-таки смотрит. Влажными, посветлевшими глазами, пронизывающим насквозь взглядом, и в кой-то веки Ойкаве наплевать, как он выглядит в этих глазах. 

Ушиджима не разрывает контакта, насаживаясь на член снова – резко и глубоко, так, что головка упирается в горло. Ойкава вскидывает руку, чтобы удержать его на расстоянии, обхватывает пальцами шею – кадык дергается под ладонью, когда Ушиджима сглатывает, бешено бьется пульс, – но не успевает. Оргазм скручивает неожиданно, слишком быстро. Больно, сильно, одуряющее хорошо. Ойкава изливается в горячий рот, сжимая пальцы на горле Ушиджимы, а тот не делает попыток вырваться – и это размазывает Ойкаву в тонкий слой удовольствия.

Он приходит в себя с трудом. Влажную кожу в паху холодит и стягивает от следов подсыхающей спермы, спину ломит от сидения в неудобной позе. Ойкава сидит, скрючившись на унитазе, обхватив Ушиджиму за плечи и сгибаясь, нависая над ним. От горячего дыхания в пупок жарко и немного щекотно.

Если сейчас отстраниться, то придется смотреть в глаза.

– Это… – начинает Ойкава, но голос подводит.

– Была шутка, – глухо заканчивает Ушиджима.

– Шутка, – эхом повторяет Ойкава, стискивая каменные от напряжения плечи.

– Я знаю.

Ушиджима трется лицом об его живот и обхватывает руками за пояс.

– Еще немного, – говорит он.

Ойкава кивает, глядя в темную макушку.

Не хочется думать о том, что меняется прямо сейчас. Лучше подумать после.

А пока – просто еще немного.


	10. Нескучное утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма дрочит на Савамуру  
> Написано на июньский хк-фест, линейка Кагеямы Тобио

Кагеяма просыпается от собственного стона. В комнате душно, как в парилке. Застоявшийся воздух кажется плотным и давящим. Кагеяма перебирает ногами, окончательно скидывая сбившееся покрывало. Пахнет потом, деревом и смесью различных шампуней-дезодорантов. В паху тянет от возбуждения.

За окнами – едва светло, наверно еще совсем рано, никто еще даже не проснулся. Кагеяма приподнимает голову, оглядываясь по сторонам: тут и там разморенные духотой тела, раскиданные в стороны руки-ноги, почти переплетающиеся с соседскими.

Невыносимо хочется подрочить, но тело ломит от накопившейся усталости. Оно кажется ватным от еще не прошедшего сна. Вставать и идти в туалет настолько лень, что легче перетерпеть.

Кагеяма переворачивается на живот и кое-как стягивает футболку, чтобы стало хоть немного прохладнее. Нужно просто подумать о чем-нибудь таком, от чего возбуждение само собой пройдет. Кагеяма обнимает подушку, устраиваясь удобнее, и непроизвольно покачивает бедрами – прижатый тканью трусов член трется о футон и это почти невыносимо приятно. Кагеяма плотнее обхватывает подушку и трется снова, почти отрываясь от футона и протяжно скользя по нему пахом. Раскидывает ноги шире и выгибается так, чтобы прижать ноющие яйца.

Рядом ворочается Савамура. Кагеяма быстро закрывает глаза и прикидывается спящим. Савамура шуршит постельным бельем, тяжело вздыхает. Кажется, он садится. Затем встает. Кагеяма лежит, не шевелясь, и почти до боли жмурит глаза, отсчитывая удары сердца. Член настойчиво требует прикосновений, чувствуется, какими влажными стали трусы спереди. 

Савамура возвращается на свое место и еще немного возится, а потом затихает. Подождав еще немного, Кагеяма решается открыть глаза и, наверное, все-таки выйти в туалет, если все в порядке. Оказаться застуканным своим капитаном за такими делами посреди общей комнаты – последнее, чего ему хочется. Точнее, не хочется совсем.

Савамура мирно спит, глубоко и размеренно дыша. Он в одних трусах – наверное, тоже снял с себя всю одежду, когда вставал. Савамура лежит на спине, закинув руки наверх и спрятав ладони под подушкой. Ноги широко раздвинуты, клетчатые трусы с пуговицами спереди натянуты «домиком» утренним стояком. Кагеяма сводит бедра, сжимается, когда в паху пульсирует от возбуждения. Промежность влажная от пота.

У Савамуры загорелая кожа, на груди красивым рельефом проступают мышцы. Кагеяма даже немного завидует: пусть он и выше, но шириной плеч уступает Савамуре. Тут хоть качайся, хоть нет – такого же эффекта не будет. Кагеяма тихо вздыхает, думая о том, как классно было бы вот так же раскачаться. Мышцы плотно обхватывают ребра, обвивая их жгутами, тянутся по бокам в подмышки, заросшие короткими черными волосками, жесткими даже на вид. 

Кагеяма легонько, почти не задумываясь, трется о футон, разглядывает плечи, бугрящиеся мышцами, четко очерченные бицепсы и острые локти. Скользит взглядом обратно к груди, задержавшись на темно-коричневых сосках с маленькими ареолами. Вокруг них тоже растет несколько волосков, но грудь у Савамуры гладкая. Только вокруг пупка вьется черная поросль, сбегающая густой дорожкой вниз, за резинку трусов. Кагеяма сглатывает, рассматривая контуры члена под ними. Выглядит внушительно.

Высвободив одну руку из-под подушки, Кагеяма просовывает ее под себя, сжимает член через ткань и беззвучно стонет, жмуря глаза. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, он приспускает трусы и обхватывает пальцами скользкую головку. Если быстро и тихо, то никто не заметит. 

Савамура шевелится, разводя ноги шире и чуть сгибая колени. Черт, и ноги-то у него накаченные… Кагеяма короткими движениями дрочит себе, шаря взглядом по расслабленному телу: крепким напряженным бедрам, косым мышцам живота над едва выступающими косточками, возвращается взглядом к члену. Хочется оттянуть резинку трусов и посмотреть, какой он у Савамуры. Или просто расстегнуть пуговицы спереди, чтобы наружу высунулась головка.

Кагеяма сжимает член у основания, когда перед глазами начинают плясать цветные точки. Когда он распахивает их снова, Савамура сонно потягивается, член приподнимается несколько раз, натягивая трусы сильнее. Кагеяма закусывает губу, сжимая пальцы кольцом под головкой. Савамура тянется рукой к своему паху, накрывает его крупной ладонью, с силой прижимая, обхватывает член через трусы и немного трет – чтобы унять напряжение, Кагеяма тоже так делает иногда. На голубой ткани проступает маленькое влажное пятно. 

Кагеяма обхватывает член плотнее и с силой дрочит, приближаясь к разрядке. Он закусывает подушку и напрягает горло, стараясь не так тяжело дышать. Савамура едва заметно выгибается в пояснице, словно хочет потереться о собственную ладонь. Где-то в копчике зарождается горячая волна, бежит вверх по позвоночнику, накрывая тяжело и беспросветно, и Кагеяма кончает в кулак, отчаянно вжимаясь бедрами в футон. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от удовольствия, плечи крупно дрожат.

Кагеяма пытается отдышаться, когда Савамура вдруг открывает глаза, сонно моргая. Короткие ресницы слиплись стрелочками, взгляд такой растерянный, будто он с трудом осознает, где находится. Савамура поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Кагеямой – от страха все леденеет внутри. Савамура хмурится и разлепляет губы, чтобы что-то сказать, и вдруг поводит носом, шумно вдыхает – и глаза распахиваются от удивления. Кагеяма сглатывает, глядя, как зрачок одним толчком затопляет радужку чернотой. Ведь и правда – в воздухе отчетливо пахнет спермой.

Кагеяма зажмуривается, зарываясь лицом в подушку, а Савамура вдруг коротко стонет. Кагеяма косится на него одним глазом сквозь челку и видит, как тот выгибается, ныряет рукой в трусы и вздрагивает всем телом. А потом еще раз и еще. Он запрокидывает голову назад так сильно, что кадык выступает острым углом – хочется облизать его и прикусить, почувствовать, как сильно и быстро бьется пульс под губами.

Минуты проходят в тягостном молчании. Кагеяма даже не знает, что хуже: что Савамура его застукал, или, наоборот, что он застукал Савамуру. Или все это вовсе не так плохо? В нем роится столько мыслей и чувств, что голова едва не трещит по швам.

– Ну, – Савамура тяжело вздыхает, приоткрывая глаза. Щурится на Кагеяму. – С добрым утром.

Кагеяма фыркает, трется мокрым от пота лбом о наволочку. Савамура тихо смеется.

– С добрым утром, – бубнит он в ответ.

И ему тоже смешно – надо же было попасть в такую идиотскую ситуацию. 

Хорошо, что хоть вместе.


	11. Цукитен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на хк-стринги на заявку "41. Тендо/Цукишима. Ванная. Изучать тело губами."

Тендо — не красивый. Не в общепринятом смысле слова. Да и ни в каком другом, в общем-то, тоже. Сплошь острые углы, проступающие под мертвенно-белой кожей ветки голубоватых сосудов и самое странное, самое дурацкое лицо, которое Цукишима видел в жизни. 

Он впитывает в себя этот образ — странный, такой странный — прежде чем снять очки и устроить их на полке. Тендо — длинные ноги с масластыми коленками, худая задница и острые лопатки — стоит у него перед глазами, сколько бы Цукишима их ни тер. Он чувствует его спиной, слышит, как Тендо насвистывает, как шлепает по коже его мочалка, как скрипит кафель в его кабинке. 

Цукишима поднимает голову, подставляясь под струи воды, смывает пену. Отфыркивается, стряхивает с лица капли и ловит взгляд Тендо. Или ему кажется, что ловит. В душевых шумно, влажно, жарко — в голове у Цукишимы сумбур. Он тянется за очками, но руки подводят, по телу разливается волна дрожи, он промахивается и ударяется пальцами о полку. Под резкий грохот и вспышку боли в голове очки летят под ноги, исчезая в клубах пара и потоках воды. Сосчитав до трех, Цукишима затягивает кран, но прежде, чем он успевает наклониться, на поясницу ложится теплая ладонь.

— Не шевелись, а то беда будет, — голос у Тендо немного хриплый, гортанный. В его растянутых гласных Цукишима слышит необычную, редкую мелодичность. Воздух вокруг влажный и жаркий, но Цукишиму начинает знобить.

Тендо соскальзывает к его ногам, мимолетно мазнув пальцами по бедру — Цукишима вмиг покрывается мурашками. Куда-то пропадают все звуки: ни журчания воды, ни гудения вентиляции, ни голосов. 

— Держи, — Тендо протягивает очки на открытой ладони. 

— Спасибо, — Цукишима кивает, залипая взглядом на спутанных, потемневших от воды рыжих волосах. Тендо встряхивает головой, утирает каплю с кончика длинного носа и кивает. 

Цукишима обшаривает его взглядом, жадно впитывает, запоминает: высокий лоб и острые скулы, тонкая длинная шея и выступающие ключицы. 

Тендо уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда взгляд цепляется за шрам на левой груди — гладкая белесая борозда тянется сантиметров на десять, не меньше, совсем близко к бледно-розовому соску.

— Что это? — Цукишима трогает шрам кончиками пальцев и тут же отдергивает руку. — Прости.

— Да ничего, — тянет Тендо, склоняя голову к плечу. — Это? — он разворачивается, встает прямо, указывая на шрам. — В детстве. Напоролся на штырь.

Цукишима кивает, отводя взгляд, но продолжает смотреть на Тендо исподтишка: тонкие лодыжки, крупные суставы, узкие стопы и длинные пальцы. Цукишима жмурится.

— Это еще что, — хмыкает Тендо, — вот шрам на лопатке это да, это шрам. Хочешь посмотреть?

"Нет," — говорит себе Цукишима.

— Да, — кивает Цукишима.

Он стряхивает воду с очков и надевает их, глубоко дышит, пытаясь унять зашедшееся сердце.

Тендо оказывается слишком близко. Касается плечом груди, разворачиваясь, и встает перед Цукишимой расслабленно-ровно, с опущенными плечами и свободно висящими вдоль тела руками. В каждой его мышце, в каждом изгибе тела одновременно и леность и напряжение. Доверчивость и настороженность. 

Тендо весь — смесь противоречий. И внешне, и внутренне. Цукишима не понимает, как кто-то настолько отталкивающий может так сильно привлекать. Его цепляет в Тендо все, но больше всего — его желание влезть окружающим под кожу, чтобы посмотреть, как они устроены, и желание вывернуться перед окружающими наизнанку, чтобы показать, как устроен он. Это то, чего у Цукишимы никогда не было и не будет. Это то, что так отталкивает его в других. В других — но не в Тендо. 

Он смотрит в темный затылок, смотрит, как стекает на шею вода со спутанных волос и хочет просто понять, что творится в чужой голове.

Кожа у Тендо чистая и очень нежная на вид. Цукишима оглаживает взглядом лопатки и узкую впадинку вдоль позвоночника. Никакого шрама не видно, но стекла очков сплошь в потеках воды — на четкость картинки полагаться не приходится. Цукишима осторожно касается плеча Тендо кончиками пальцев — тот вздрагивает и резко поворачивает голову, глядя на него искоса.

— Можно? — запоздало уточняет Цукишима.

Тендо смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом кивает, прищурившись.

Цукишима кладет ладонь на лопатку — кожа и впрямь очень гладкая, от влаги она приятно скользит. Цукишима растопыривает пальцы в стороны и ведет вниз — ни единого изъяна. Цукишима описывает полукруг над поясницей и ведет вверх с другой стороны позвоночника. Тендо тихо вздыхает, наклонив голову вперед, острый позвонок выступает у основания шеи. У Цукишиму сводит зубы от желания коснуться его.

Тендо качается с пятки на носок, обратно, и прижимается спиной к груди Цукишимы, откидывает голову назад — влага с кончиков волос капает на губы. Цукишима облизывается, собирая его чистый вкус, касается кончиком носа изгиба шеи. Не давая себе опомниться, ведет языком по плечу, собирая капли. В голове клубится туман, тело становится непослушным, как хлебный мякиш в молоке. 

Тендо разворачивается, прижимается плотнее, заставляя отступить к стене.

— Там нет шрама.

— Нет, — кивает Тендо, улыбаясь, и делает еще шаг.

Он кладет руки на бедра Цукишимы, касается кончика его носа своим.

— Ты очень красивый, — шепчет Тендо, скользя ладонями по бокам. Мажет по щеке губами и прижимается вплотную, осторожно придерживая под спину. Цукишима сжимает его плечи, почти впиваясь в податливую кожу ногтями. 

Его твердого члена касается чужой — такой же горячий. Тендо невесомо касается шеи губами — даже не поцелуями, просто гладит, совсем легко. Этих ощущений слишком много, Тендо — слишком много. Он покачивает бедрами, притирается теснее, ближе. Сознание Цукишимы уносит волнами удовольствия, растекающимися по телу. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Тендо, тянет — и тот с тихим вздохом поддается. Цукишима вдыхает его запах, едва уловимый, и широко лижет от плеча до мочки уха, прихватывает ее зубами и втягивает в рот. Тендо коротко стонет, содрогаясь в его руках, на живот плещет теплым. Цукишима хватает воздух широко открытым ртом, просовывает руку между их телами и сжимает скользкую головку, не отрываясь от Тендо. Ему хватает совсем немного, чтобы кончить.

Они стоят, прижимаясь друг к другу, пока не начинают мерзнуть. Тендо лениво тянется к крану, а потом утягивает Цукишиму за собой под теплые струи.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Тендо с ноткой веселья в голосе.

— Нет, — Цукишима трясет головой. Он даже с самим собой не хочет говорить о случившемся.

— Хорошо, а то мне что-то нечего сказать, — Тендо смеется, отряхиваясь от воды и уходит в свою кабинку, обернувшись напоследок. Цукишима стоит еще какое-то время, пока шаги не затихают у выхода.

Он нехотя выключает воду, собирает вещи. Полотенце стало совсем влажным от пара. 

Тендо все еще в раздевалке — сидит на скамейке и пялится внутрь шкафчика, лениво застегивая рубашку. Они одеваются в полной тишине. Цукишима изо всех старается затолкать неловкость куда подальше или сделать вид, что Тендо вообще здесь нет. Вот только Тендо — последний из людей, о чьем присутствии можно было бы так легко забыть. Он словно поселился у Цукишимы под кожей, в голове, в сердце. Как навязчивый мотивчик, подхваченный и не вспомнишь где.

— Проводить тебя до остановки? — Тендо зевает, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Помолчим.

— Как хочешь, — Цукишима пожимает плечами, выходя в коридор.

Накатывает усталость после долгого дня, все события, люди, разговоры — все стоит внутри монотонным гулом. Молчание Тендо и его присутствие рядом как глоток свежего воздуха. 

Цукишима смотрит на его профиль, подсвеченный вечерними огнями: острый нос и тонкие губы, сонный прищур глаз и длинные ресницы. Цукишима думает: как много еще того, что он не заметил, не разглядел в Тендо? Не распробовал.

Нужный автобус подходит почти сразу же. Цукишима оборачивается, чтобы сказать что-нибудь на прощание: вроде "спасибо" или "до встречи". Тендо стоит, затолкав руки глубоко в карманы, уткнувшись носом в шарф. Он чуть приподнимает голову и улыбается той самой своей трогательной улыбкой, которая совсем не вяжется с остальным. Как все в Тендо не вяжется друг с другом. Цукишима просто смотрит на него, пока не слышит, как мягко срабатывает механизм на двери автобуса и едва успевает заскочить внутрь.

Салон почти пуст. Цукишима устраивается у окна, натягивает наушники. В них не играет музыка, но едва различимый гул крови в ушах напоминает шелест моря. Или просто шум воды. Цукишима прикрывает глаза и возвращается мыслями в укутанную паром душевую, чтобы воскресить в памяти каждый кусочек, который он успел сохранить, и попытаться сложить паззл под названием "Тендо".


	12. Ушииваой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ко дню рождения Ойкавы

Ивайзуми разбудил тычок под ребра: он вынырнул из сна одним махом, сел на постели и застонал. Голова была тяжелой, шея затекла из-за неудобной позы, да и вообще: какого хрена его разбудили?

Ивайзуми вгляделся в темноту, прислушался. Дотянулся и включил ночник. Ушиджима лежал, приподнявшись на локтях, и таращился в пространство перед собой — тоже явно только что разлепил глаза. Ниже пояса одеяло топорщилось и как будто жило своей жизнью. Ивайзуми резко откинул его — показалась встрепанная макушка Ойкавы. Он прищурился, заморгал на свет. Потом взялся одной рукой за резинку трусов Ушиджимы, оттянул, второй вытащил полувставший член и прошелся по нему языком, прихватив головку губами.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — выдохнул Ивайзуми. Очень похоже было, что все это ему только снится. Ивайзуми даже ущипнул себя повыше локтя.

— Бужу Ушиваку-чана.

Ойкава сдвинул крайнюю плоть, лизнул головку и медленно вобрал в рот, насаживаясь до середины ствола. Ушиджима шумно втянул воздух, напряг плечи и разом расслабился: голова безвольно свесилась на грудь.

— Твою мать, Ойкава...

— Уже двадцатое июля, — приподнявшись на руках, сказал Ойкава, облизывая распухшие губы. У Ивайзуми в трусах стало очень, очень тесно. — Половина первого. А это значит: мой день рождения наступил. Хочу получить свои подарки.

Ойкава тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с лица пушистые волосы, и улыбнулся. Ивайзуми смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом перевел взгляд на Ушиджиму — тот все так же не мог прийти в себя, ошалело хлопая глазами. Твердый член лежал на животе, приподнимаясь, смазка пачкала кожу. Ивайзуми сглотнул.

— Сейчас ты получишь свой подарок, — мрачно сказал он.

Метнулся вперед — Ойкава качнулся назад, но оказался медленнее. Ивайзуми схватил его за шею и потащил на себя. Но побороть Ойкаву было не так-то просто, тот уперся руками в кровать и не давал сдвинуть себя ни на сантиметр. 

Ушиджима вдруг ожил, медленно сел на постели, протянул руки, обхватывая Ойкава за талию, и потянул на себя. Несмотря на все пыхтение и возмущенное мычание вдвоем они без проблем повалили его на середину кровати. Ойкава попытался лягаться, но был быстро обезврежен бедром Ушиджимы. Ивайзуми задрал его футболку и принялся щекотать чуть ниже подмышек — Ойкава заорал и стал бешено вырываться. 

— Тихо ты, придурок, — фыркнул Ивайзуми, ослабляя напор. Ойкава ненавидел щекотку: начинал дрыгаться и ныть, стоило только угрожающе поднести к нему руку. 

— Пожалуйста! Нет! Нет! — задыхаясь, частил Ойкава.

— Полпервого ночи! Дерьмокава! Завтра рано вставать!

Ойкава хватал воздух ртом и продолжал извиваться, не замечая, что Ивайзуми уже практически прекратил: просто касался его то тут, то там. Тело пришло в такое напряжение, что успокоить его теперь было бы непросто. Глаза у Ойкавы стали огромными, каждый мускул напрягся в ожидании.

— Наверно хватит уже, — хрипло сказал Ушиджима, крупной ладонью оглаживая покрывшееся мурашками бедро Ойкавы. Ивайзуми убрал руки и лег рядом, притискиваясь вплотную. Ойкава длинно выдохнул, страдальчески хныкнул и расслабился. Грудь высоко вздымалась, на висках проступили капельки пота.

Ивайзуми ткнулся ему в щеку, погладил кончиком носа, провел невидимую черту до уха и подул: Ойкава вскрикнул и снова взбрыкнул. Ивайзуми не смог удержаться от смеха.

— Не надо, — осуждающе сказал Ушиджима, осторожно обнимая пытавшегося оказаться как можно дальше от Ивайзуми Ойкаву. Погладил подрагивающий живот, сжал запястье. Ойкава прикрыл глаза, медленно дыша носом. Видно было, каких усилий ему стоит не дергаться от каждого прикосновения. Ивайзуми согнул колено, пропихнул между ног Ойкавы — член у него крепко стоял, натягивая ткань трусов.

Ивайзуми приблизился, посмотрел насторожившемуся Ойкаве в глаза и наклонился, осторожно целуя. Спустя несколько мгновений Ойкава ответил, но до конца так и не расслабился. 

— С днем рождения, придурок, — прошептал Ивайзуми в приоткрытые губы. Ойкава счастливо улыбнулся и зажмурился.

— С днем рождения, — сказал Ушиджима. Ойкава изогнулся дугой, дотянулся до Ушиджимы и поцеловал его. 

Ивайзуми погладил губами открытое горло, провел по бедру — Ойкава отзывчиво подался навстречу, развел ноги шире. Ивайзуми подцепил трусы и стянул до середины бедра, поймал губами влажную головку и пососал, раскатывая по языку пряный вкус. Возбуждение поднялось до точки кипения, у Ивайзуми в ушах застучала кровь. Облизав два пальца, он толкнулся в задний проход Ойкавы, одновременно глубоко беря в рот — Ойкава приглушенно застонал и вскинул бедра, толкаясь до конца, а потом назад — насаживаясь на пальцы глубже.

— Смазку, — прохрипел Ивайзуми, откашлявшись. Ушиджима завозился, отстраняясь. Ойкава сжал волосы на макушке Ивайзуми, потянул, заставляя двигаться так, как хотелось ему.

Ушиджима вернулся, добавил к пальцам Ивайзуми два своих, распределяя прохладную скользкую массу. Когда они начали растягивать его вместе, Ойкава тихо выругался, зашипел, а потом расслабился — в ушах звонко отдавались влажные соприкосновения губ. Ивайзуми отстранился, стянул трусы и устроился между ног Ойкавы, смаргивая пот.

— Давай, — кивнул Ушиджима, подхватывая Ойкаву под колено. Ивайзуми коротко поцеловал его во влажные губы и толкнулся — горячо, тесно, скользко от смазки — и едва не кончил сразу же. Перед глазами заплясали желтые мушки, виски сдавило. Ивайзуми толкнулся еще немного, закусил губу и отпрянул, выскальзывая — слишком хорошо.

— Ну же, Ива-чан, ну же... — бормотал Ойкава, сжимая свой член.

— Не могу, — прохрипел Ивайзуми сквозь зубы. Он склонился, отбрасывая руку Ойкавы в сторону, и насадился на член ртом, сразу пропуская в горло — саднящие ощущения немного отрезвили, стало как будто легче.

Ушиджима подтянул Ойкаву к себе, устраивая на боку, обхватил поперек груди. Ойкава длинно застонал, когда Ушиджима вставил ему — одним сильным толчком. Ивайзуми хорошо видел, как податливо растянулось кольцо мышц, как поджались яйца Ушиджимы, прижимаясь к промежности Ойкавы. После короткой паузы Ушиджима взял сразу резкий темп, двигаясь жесткими, короткими толчками — Ойкава зашелся протяжным стоном, выгнулся. Ивайзуми задвигал головой, подхватывая его под ягодицу, тронул кончиками пальцев растянутое отверстие, надавил, проскальзывая внутрь указательным. Ушиджима гортанно застонал, вытащил член, пережимая у основания. Ойкава мелко дрожал.

— Ива-чан...

Ивайзуми вытянулся рядом с ним, подхватил под колено, раскрывая — Ушиджима обхватил его член, потер скользкую головку и приставил ко входу. Ойкава плавно двинул бедрами, опускаясь до самого основания, и снова поднялся. Он двигался так медленно, что у Ивайзуми перехватывало дыхание от нетерпения и желания вставить. Ойкава терся членом о его живот, трогал губами лицо — брови, кончик носа, подбородок. Высвободившись из его рук, Ойкава приподнялся, почти устраиваясь верхом, и задвигался резче, в том же ритме дроча себе. 

Ушиджима лег рядом, касаясь плеча Ивайзуми своим, протянул руку, кладя Ойкаве на бедро — тот вцепился в нее, подтягивая ближе, и устроил на своем члене, задавая нужный ритм. Другой рукой Ушиджима быстро надрачивал себе, оттягивая мошонку и сжимая головку. Ивайзуми поддерживал Ойкавы под ягодицы, поддавая бедрами вверх — тогда он закусывал губу, откидывая голову назад, и почти снимался с члена. Балансировал на грани своих ощущений. А вот Ивайзуми выдержки не хватило — он сорвался, вскидывая бедра и натягивая Ойкаву до предела. Оргазм выкрутил все нервы и оставил опустошенным. 

Ушиджима потянулся вперед, не давая Ойкаве двинуться, и взял у него в рот. Ойкава застонал, сжимая внутри себя все еще твердый член Ивайзуми — до одури приятно — и задвигался в рваном ритме, потеряв остатки контроля. Он кончил, едва не утянув за собой Ивайзуми. Ушиджима застонал следом, не выпуская член Ойкавы изо рта, на бедро Ивайзуми упали теплые капли. Он размазал их кончиками пальцев уже в полусне — навалилась страшная усталость.

Укладывали Ойкаву они снова в четыре руки — глаза у того закрывались сами собой. Ивайзуми позволил облапать себя, обхватить руками и ногами, и даже не стал возражать против Ушиджимы, навалившегося Ойкаве на спину, тем самым добавляя еще пару десятков килограммов веса. 

— Не на такой подарок я рассчитывал, — сонно пробормотал Ойкава.

— Прости, — так же сонно ответил Ушиджима. Ивайзуми был уверен на все сто: ни единый ноты сожаления он сейчас точно не испытывал.

— Спи, Ойкава, — пробормотал Ивайзуми. — Не то все твои подарки достанутся Такеру.

Ойкава мечтательно вздохнул и потерся кончиком носа о шею Ивайзуми. Несколько секунд царила такая блаженная тишина, что Ивайзуми почти успел уснуть.

— Все? — переспросил Ойкава. — А их много?

— Господи, — застонал Ивайзуми, — как же я ненавижу этот день! Да, Ойкава, их дохрена. Но нет, мы не будем обсуждать эти посреди ночи. Я хочу спать. И Ушиджима тоже. Имей совесть и дождись хотя бы рассвета. И снова нет, мы не собираемся портить тебе праздник! Просто, блин...

— Я понял, — рассмеялся Ойкава, — до утра так до утра.

Он снова затих, но снова ненадолго.

— Я просто хочу уточнить: утро ведь наступает с рассветом?

— Ушиджима.

— М-м?

— Ты что, спишь?

— Да.

— Класс. Поговори лучше с Ойкавой.

— Я не могу.

— Тогда выруби его.

— А ничего, что я вообще-то здесь?

Ойкава захлебнулся возмущенным возгласом, когда Ушиджима навалился на него плотнее — Ивайзуми самого едва не плющило. Зато стало тихо. И хорошо.


	13. Куроой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На заявку "перегоревшая лампочка"

Куроо не был трусом, да и уклонистом назвать его было трудно. Он никогда не пасовал перед сильным противником, напротив — Куроо любил, когда ему бросали вызов. Единственный вызов, который он отказывался добровольно принимать, всегда исходил от одного и того же врага: высшая математика. На Куроо накатывала страшная тоска пополам с обреченностью, стоило только открыть учебник. Длинные ряды вычислений пугали его куда сильнее, чем пятый по счету круг подборов в тренировочном лагере. Куроо был гуманитарием до мозга костей, но его успехи в английском никак не отменяли того, что вот эти семь задач ждали своего решения. И как можно скорее.

Очередную мантру "сейчас начну" прервал стук в дверь. Куроо метнулся открывать, откинув ручку в сторону. 

— Привет, — Ойкава кивнул, прищурился, пробегая быстрым взглядом по лицу Куроо — даже захотелось поправить волосы и провести под глазами, будто одним движением можно было стереть синяки от недосыпа.

— Привет. Какими судьбами? — Куроо оперся плечом о дверь, но быстро сменил позу — когда дверь стала поворачиваться в петлях, рискуя лишить его опоры.

Ойкава хмыкнул, скривив улыбку на одну сторону, и махнул тетрадью.

— Можно у тебя позаниматься? У меня перегорела лампа, а коменданта уже нет. 

— Товарищ по несчастью? Заходи, — Куроо распахнул дверь и отступил в сторону. — Думал, я единственный проклятый, подтягивающий на выходных хвосты.

— Ну у меня-то другой случай, — Ойкава гордо вздернул подбородок, проплывая мимо и оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ну-да, ну-да.

Куроо расчистил место за столом и уступил Ойкаве свой стул, а сам устроился в изголовье кровати, стоявшей впритык. 

Ойкава был задумчивым и тихим — от усталости наверно. В подготовке к чемпионату многие выкладывались намного сильнее, чем в учебе, и Ойкава был чуть ли ни лидером этого рейтинга. И все же учебы никто не отменял — плохие оценки угрожали их выстраданной такими трудами спортивной стипендии.

— И вот они мы, две ярчайших звезды небосклона, заточенные в эти земные оболочки и вынужденные положить свою юность на алтарь науки, — подражая любимом диктору Нейшенал Географик, сказал Куроо.

Ойкава никак не отреагировал, продолжая буравить взглядом свою тетрадь, изредка делая какие-нибудь записи. С Ойкавой они вообще-то ладили, точнее, с той его стороной, которая предназначалась для неблизкого круга друзей. Точнее, с ней ладила та же сторона Куроо. Если бы кто-то спросил, что Куроо думает об Ойкаве на самом деле, он бы ответил, что тот весьма замороченный засранец с комплексом перфекциониста в последней стадии. В общем, они были похожи.

— Прости, ты что-то сказал? — Ойкава чуть повернул голову, обращая к нему усталый грустный взгляд. Куроо даже вытащил изо рта ручку, так его проняло.

— Нет.

Ойкава и кивнул и с тяжелым вздохом подпер голову ладонью, снова опустив взгляд в тетрадь.

— Что там у тебя? — Куроо подался немного вперед, заглядывая ему за руку. — Английский? Сочинение? "Как я провел лето"?

Ойкава наморщил нос и оттолкнул от себя тетрадь, раздраженно зарываясь пальцами в свои и без того взлохмаченные волосы — Куроо хорошо знал этот его жест. Нечто вроде "я облажался" и "все достало" одновременно.

— Ненавижу английский. Ненавижу.

Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул назад голову, закрывая глаза.

— Я искренне не надеялся, что никого не будет на этаже и в понедельник я честно скажу, что во всем виноват комендант. Но — нет, надо было тебе остаться в общежитии!

Куроо было смешно от того, с какой искренней обидой и осуждением говорил Ойкава.

— Но у тебя был бы еще завтрашний день, — заметил он.

Ойкава повернулся, не меняя положения, и посмотрел на него, зло сощурившись.

— Какой же ты гадкий, Куро-чан.

— Если тебя это утешит: я искренне надеялся, что за мной пришли агенты Щ.И.Т.а, узнавшие о моих способностях. Ну, знаешь, чтобы сказать мне: бросай учебу, твое место среди нас, героев.

— Теперь мне даже легче, — кивнул Ойкава. — И от того, что я разбил твои мечты, и от того, что никакой Щ.И.Т. тобой в жизни не заинтересуется.

— Ауч.

— Тоже английский? — Ойкава задрал руки над головой и потянулся всем телом, сладко вздыхая. У Куроо даже заныли плечи от желания повторить.

— Если бы. Вышка.

— Правда? — Ойкава удивленно округлил глаза. — Вот уж не вижу проблемы. В этом семестре там и напрягаться-то не над чем.

— Слушай, ты специально такой засранец, или это у тебя в крови?

Ойкава показал язык и рассмеялся — легко и непринужденно. В уголках глаз собрались лучики морщинок, на щеке обрисовалась маленькая ямочка.

— Дай-ка глянуть, — он бесцеременно выдернул тетрадь из-под локтя Куроо и, едва пробежавшись по строчкам глазами, сказал: — Легкотня. Но у тебя ошибка вот тут. Правильно будет... — Ойкава зашелестел страницами, и открыв, последнюю с конца, начал быстро строчить решение. Куроо присвистнул.

— Вот уж не думал.

— О чем?

— Я-то полагал вся благодать мироздания сосредоточилась на твоей лице, напрочь обойдя вниманием мозги. Приятно удивлен.

— Видимо на меня пришлась та часть, что предназначалась тебе. Потому-то ты такой обделенный. Во всех смыслах. Вот, смотри, — Ойкава повернул к нему тетрадь, блестя глазами.

— Круто, — кивнул Куроо, — но я все равно ничего не понимаю. Слушай, Ойкава, как насчет сделки?

Ойкава сложил руки на груди и кивнул головой.

— Говори.

— Сделай за меня математику. А я напишу тебе сочинение. Останется только переписать — и все будут счастливы.

Ойкава задумчиво прикусил губу, рассеянно переводя взгляд с одной тетради на другую.

— Может быть, только если объяснишь потом подробности грамматики в тексте.

— Идет, — Куроо весело хлопнул по столу ладонью, подтягивая тетрадь Ойкавы к себе. — Мне можешь ничего не объяснять, все равно без толку.

— Глупенький Куро-чан, — протянул Ойкава, перекладывая учебник поближе к себе.

— Я учусь на юрфаке. Теория массового обслуживания и прочая лабуда вряд ли помогут мне выигрывать дела в суде.

Ойкава не ответил. Он покусывал кончик ручки, немного хмурясь. Куроо не стал его больше отвлекать и погрузился в текст. Тема "Роль интеграции Востока и Запада в жизни общества" казалась лакомым кусочком после часов пыток над формулами и примерами решений — Куроо с разбега погрузился в сочинительство, изредка сверяясь со словарем и учебником. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как тишину, перемежаюмую шорохом страниц и едва слышным скрипом ручек, нарушило тихое мурлыкание. Куроо оторопело поднял взгляд — Ойкава напевал что-то себе под нос, быстро выводя колонки цифр и знаков на странице. Он выглядел расслабленным и довольным жизнью. Куроо уселся поудобнее и продолжил работу, краем уха прислушиваясь к Ойкаве. Вдвоем было вполне комфортно, не говоря уже о явной взаимовыгоде от их сотрудничества.

Вскоре с работой было покончено. У Куроо даже настроение немного поднялось, когда он давал Ойкаве под запись примечания о написанном тексте, тот смотрел на него с толикой уважения и немного — с удивлением. Выкусил, а?

— Словно гора с плеч, — воскликнул Ойкава, захлопывая тетради и учебники.

— Да уж, — Куроо убрал вещи в рюкзак и прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие плечи. Не любил он подолгу сидеть. Под ногу попался выкатившийся из-под кровати мяч. Куроо подцепил его носком и поймал. — Чем займемся? Фильм?

— Ммм, мы уже приятели, проводящие вместе вечера?

— А что такого? — Куроо пожал плечами, поставил мяч на указательный палец и крутанул. — У меня нет планов на остаток вечера. Да и время — сам видел. 

Мяч накренился ушел в падение. Куроо отбил его ребром ступни и принялся набивать, как футболисты.

— Меня вообще-то приглашали на свидание, — со вздохом сказал он, — но уже поздно куда-либо собираться.

— Ах да, — ухмыльнулся Куроо, — ты ведь у нас пользуешься популярностью, среди дам. Как я мог забыть.

— Завидовать нехорошо, — протянул Ойкава. — К тому же толку с этого успеха немного: не помню даже, когда в последний раз целовался с кем-то кроме пойманного лицом мяча.

Ойкава откровенно ныл, распластавшись грудью по столу и перекатываю округлую строгалку. 

— Если бы ты меньше торчал в зале, то легко поправил бы положение дел, — мяч отскочил в сторону и проводил его взглядом, не ощущая особого желания продолжать. — Даже я бываю на свиданиях. Последний раз вот — две недели назад. Правда, дальше дело не пошло, но было и так неплохо.

— Это с Хоримией-чан? — не отвлекаясь, уточнил Ойкава. — Потому что ей вообще-то нравлюсь я, но мне некогда было ходить с ней на свидания.

Куроо в мыслях обозвал Ойкаву парой нехороших слов и до кучи подстриг под горшок — зрелище перед внутренним взором принесло ему толику удовлетворения. Куроо снова уселся на кровати, принимаясь серфить ленту в инстаграме — каждый третий пост был с парочками, кафешками и объятиями. Куроо свернул ленту.

— Не хочешь поцеловаться? — будничным тоном спросил Ойкава.

Куроо глянул на него: тот все так же игрался с канцелярией, слепив автоматические карандаши и ручки в подобие солдатика с линейкой наперевес.

— С какой бы стати нам с тобой целоваться?

— Скучно, — Ойкава пожал плечами, щелкнула пальцем — солдатик развалился. — А у меня тактильный голод. Досмерти хочется просто поцеловаться с кем-нибудь.

Ойкава повернулся — ни единой тени смущения в лице, взгляд спокойный и ясный, как небо весенним утром. Куроо прищурился, раздумывая. Ойкава не был уродом, даже наоборот — девчонки его очень любили. У него была чистая кожа и красиво очерченный рот. Да и пахло неплохо. В целом, Ойкава вовсе не выглядел отталкивающе, не считая того факта, что он парень. Хотя — Куроо ведь любил вызовы.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и облизнул отчего-то пересохшие губы. 

Ойкава вздернул бровь и интригующе улыбнулся. Куроо подобрался и сел ближе, опираясь локтями стол.

— Какое неожиданное рвение, — усмехнулся Ойкава.

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Куроо, — мне теперь интересно, и не говори, что тебе — нет.

— Уел, — Ойкава скривил губы в улыбке, закусывая нижнюю, и приблизился.

Куроо обдало волной тепла и запахом его одеколона — кисло-сладким. На языке скопилась слюна. Ойкава с интересом разглядывал его, и Куроо подумал, что у него чертовски длинные ресницы. А еще — красивые глаза. Часто у людей с карей радужкой взгляд был каким-то мутным, будто затянутым поволокой, у Ойкавы же было иначе. Оттенки карего переливались и смешивались, темное — у зрачка, светлые точки — по краю.

Ойкава чуть повернул голову и коснулся кончиком носа его щеки, мазанул по скуле, щекоча дыханием. Куроо прикрыл глаза, отвечая — тронул подбородок сухими губами, приоткрыл рот, прихватывая шире, провел снизу вверх. Ойкава глубоко вздохнул, подаваясь ближе. Нашел его губы своими и замер, едва соприкасаясь. Куроо вело от ощущений, разум медленно накрывало одеялом тумана, кончики пальцев покалывало. Он шевельнулся, их губы потерлись друг о друга. Ойкава прихватил его нижнюю, касаясь обветренной кожей влажной внутренней стороны — и тихо выдохнул. 

Они медленно изучали друг друга, беря паузу перед каждым новым открытием. Так Куроо узнал, что ему нравится, когда его нижнюю губу прикусывают, прижав сверху зубами — девчонки так никогда с ним не целовались. А Ойкава млел и стопорился, стоило только скользнуть губами к его шее. Куроо ласкал ее едва ощутимыми прикосновениями и ему ужасно нравилось, как ощущается учащающийся пульс Ойкавы под губами.

Но всего становилось мало: и невесомых ласк, и этих легких поцелуев. Куроо распалялся, чувствуя, как в водоворот утягивает и Ойкаву, и не чувствовал желания останавливаться. Целоваться с ним было классно, Ойкава любил перехватывать инициативу, вести. Но когда вел Куроо — становился покладистым и мягким, позволяя брать над собой верх. 

Куроо положил руки ему на плечи. Край стола больно впивался в грудь. Он размял расслабленные мышцы, погладил кожу в вырезе футболки, очерчивая пальцами позвонки. Скользнул выше самым кончиками пальцев — и поймал довольный выдох Ойкавы прямо в свои губы. Когда Куроо провел ногтями по чужому затылку, оттягивая волосы второй рукой, Ойкава застонал, тихо и едва различимо — но Куроо хватило, чтобы низ живота скрутило огнем возбуждения. 

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он, утягивая Ойкаву за руку.

Он распахнул шальные глаза, встал, пошатываясь — Куроо успел разглядеть, как встопорщилась его ширинка, — и скользнул к Куроо, усаживаясь верхом. Тяжесть его тела приятно давила, согревала теплом. Куроо обхватил его задницу и притянул плотнее к себе, затем не удержался и смял округлые ягодицы в ладонях. Ойкава вплел руку в волосы у него на затылке и с силой потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Продолжившийся поцелуй стал горячее, их языки сплетались друг с другом, будто ведя борьбу за доминирование. Куроо повел ладонями выше, нырнул под футболку — кожа была горячей и восхитительно гладкой, манящей. Куроо с нажимом поднялся от поясницы к плечам, широко расставляя пальцы, почти царапая, и снова вниз — облапав задницу Ойкавы, притянул его ближе к себе. Ойкава шевельнул бедрами, проехался по ширинке Куроо и оба она застонали в унисон от ощущений.

— Твою мать, — выругался Ойкава, вырываясь на миг, чтобы стащить через голову футболку. Куроо отстал на секунду и оказался со спутанными над головой руками, когда Ойкава наклонился и широко лизнул правый сосок, одновременно толкая его в грудь.

Куроо упал на спину, все еще возясь с футболкой. Ойкава положил ладони ему на грудь, очертил соски, ребра, впадинку пупка и взялся за ремень.

— Ойкава... — Куроо сглотнул вмиг пересохшим горлом. Член дернулся, когда пальцы Ойкавы мимолетно скользнули по ширинке. — Да?..

— О да, — прошептал Ойкава, высвобождая болты и вжикая молнией.

Куроо не сдержал стона, когда давление на член исчезло. Сразу стало чувствоваться, какими влажными от смазки были его трусы. Ойкава грубо дернуд джинсы вниз по бедрам, не напрягаясь с тем, чтобы сниматься их полностью, и потянул следом трусы. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи и Куроо закусил губу.

— Возьми в рот, — попросил он, не открывая глаз. — Чуть-чуть.

Ойкава фыркнул — мошонку защекотало его дыханием. Пальцы неуверенно сомкнулись вокруг основания, поглаживая, будто пробуя на ощупь. Куроо приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть. Ойкаве второй рукой расстегивал свои штаны, потемневший взгляд не отрывался от паха Куроо. Губы Ойкавы были распухшими и влажными от слюны. Красивыми.

— Ты красивый, — озвучил Куроо без задней мысли. Ойкава поднял на него удивленный, расфокусированный взгляд — а потом улыбнулся. Без кривляний, просто, благодарно.

Ойкава плавно нагнулся, откидывая волосы со лба, замер перед членом. Куроо закусил губу и сжал кулаки, чтобы не выдать своего нетерпения. Бросив еще один быстрый взгляд, Ойкава коснулся венчики губами — почти целомудренно. У Куроо по бедрам побежали мурашки. 

Ойкава трогал его, не отрывая губ — не целовал и не гладил, а будто исследовал, смаковал свои ощущения. Затем пальцы у основания сжались сильнее, Ойкава потянул нежную кожу вниз, полностью открывая головку. Куроо замер, не дыша, глядя как из медленно приоткрывающихся губ показывается кончик розового языка. Ойкава наклонился ниже, слизнул собравшуюся вокруг дырочки смазку и сглотнул. Ноздри затрепетали, Ойкава зажмурился и лизнул головку — широко и влажно, прижимая уздечку и обводя по кругу.

— Даа... — Куроо откинул голову назад. Ощущения прошивали насквозь. Бьющее по нервам возбуждение скопилось в члене, бедра подрагивали от желания вставить сразу на всю длину и трахать в рот, взяв жесткий темп — но такого Ойкава бы явно не одобрил. И Куроо приходилось сдерживаться, сжимая кулаки, переживая маленькую смерть каждый раз, когда Ойкава переставал его касаться.

Мягкие губы сомкнулись на головке, легко посасывая. Куроо раскинул ноги шире, безмолвно умоляя — больше, пожалуйста, черт тебя дери, больше! Ойкава подался ближе, насаживаясь ртом на член. От восхитительного скольжения вдоль мокрого языка у Куроо поджимались яйца. Сдерживать стоны было уже попросту бессмысленно. Он мягко покачивал бедрами, вставляя чуть глубже с каждым движением, пока не коснулся стенок горла — Ойкава отпрянул, утробно застонав и стискивая член Куроо у основания. 

— Твою мать! — снова выругался он, вставая на колени. Пока Ойкава стаскивал свои джинсы с бедер, Куроо дрочил себе, шаря по нему взглядом: по растрепанным мягким волосам и неприлично распухшим губам, по широкой груди с маленькими сосками, по красиво очерченным мышцам живота. Член Ойкавы торчал из-за резинки трусов, красная головка блестела от смазки. Куроо облизнулся — хотелось взять ее в рот и почувствовать вкус на языке, узнать его также, как Ойкава узнал его собственный.

Ойкава стащил трусы до середины бедра, обхватил член, со стоном откидывая голову, передернул пару раз — с головки вниз потянулась прозрачная вязкая капля, упала Куроо на живот. От прохлады кожа покрылась мурашками. Ойкава снова уселся на его бедра, притираясь задницей. Их руки соприкасались друг с другом, взгляды жадно скрестились. Куроо гулял по краю, то проваливаясь в муть ощущений, то выплывая на поверхность, чтобы посмотреть на Ойкаву. 

Оттолкнув его руку в сторону, Ойкава прижался своим членом к его, стиснул головки в кулаке — Куроо прошило разрядом от поясницы до затылка, он выгнулся, прижимаясь к Ойкаве теснее. Накрыл его руку своей и принялся дрочить, сжимая оба члена. От удовольствия сносило крышу. Тяжесть Ойкавы на бедрах, тепло и запах его тела, его член, прижатый к собственному — всего было слишком. Когда Ойкава снова сжал кулак, Куроо снова подался бедрами вверх, тело скрутило оргазмом, выкручивающим сознание наизнанку. Сперма брызнула между их пальцев, Куроо гортанно застонал, замирая на мгновение, и рухнул на спину, обмякший и опустошенный. Ойкава размазывал сперму по его животу, быстро дроча себе, пока не излился — густые капли упали на грудь, парочка даже попала на лицо. Куроо облизнулся, дотянувшись до одной языком — вкус был странным. Но не неприятным точно.

— Дожили, — хрипло сказал Куроо. — Я думаю о том, что сперма у тебя на вкус ничего так.

Ойкава беззвучно засмеялся, обмякая. Склонился, упираясь лбом в плечо. Куроо поднял руку и погладил его по волосам. Мягкие пряди скользили между пальцев шелком.

— Как мы будем оправдываться? — глухо спросил Ойкава, потираясь влажным лбом, отдуваясь от челки.

— А надо? — Куроо пожал плечами.

В принципе, его и так все устраивало. 

— Что мне интересно, так это...

— Что? — Ойкава приподнялся, сонно моргая. Огладил грудь кончиком пальца, прочерчивая дорожки между холодеющими каплями.

— Мне интересно: мы повторим?

Ойкава поднял на него взгляд. Прищурился.

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, — сказал он, растягивая губы в улыбке. И наклонился для поцелуя.


	14. кунигучи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Liolit кунигучи, пост-канон, встреча в каком-нибудь неожиданном месте с продолжением  
> ну...:lol: пост-канон, большие мальчики, R, темнодно Куними и ООС, очень невычитано, ~1,3к понеслась, родная

Они сталкиваются у бара: пока Мизогучи делает заказ, пытаясь перекричать шум клуба, кто-то подлезает под руку, почти не причиняя неудобства, тянется за стоящими на стойке коктейлями, истекающими конденсатом по разноцветным бокам. И вроде бы ничего особенного, но что-то внутри натягивается, звенит. Мизогучи поворачивает голову и узнаванием прошибает с головы до ног: ускользающий взгляд, поджатые губы, напряженные плечи...

Мизогучи ловит его за прежде, чем Куними успевает ускользнуть — худой, верткий, хоть и выше уже на добрую голову.

— Ты что тут делаешь!? — рявкает Мизогучи, склоняясь к торчащему из-за завесы гладких волос уху. Куними вздрагивает и подается назад, расширив глаза — словно оглушенный. Губы едва движутся в ответе, но слов, конечно же, не разобрать.

Мизогучи поджимает губы, настроение стремительно летит вниз. Перехватив Куними чуть выше локтя он тащит его куда-нибудь, где будет потише, потому что этот паршивец вряд ли соизволит повысить свой голос, чтобы дать вразумительный ответ, какого черта он забыл в баре с такой-то репутацией.

Коридор выводит их в более тихую зону, кабинки затянуты летящей полупрозрачной тканью. Здесь холодно, но воздух кажется густым и тяжелым от горького, тяжелого запаха табака. 

Мизогучи вталкивает Куними в ближайшую кабинки и задергивает полог, будто он мог бы быть достаточным заслоном от доносящегося с танцпола шума. Когда Мизогучи оборачивается, Куними, поставив бокалы на низкий столик, слизывает с запястья расплескавшийся ярко-зеленый коктейль, и смотрит — прямо, спокойно, на задирая головы, но и не втягивая голову в плечи.

— Час здесь стоит шесть тысяч йен, вы знали? Здесь курят кисеру, — Куними поворачивает голову и ведет носом по воздуху, морщится и снова смотрит прямо.

— Куними... — начинает Мизогучи, но сдерживается: голос звенит от ярости. Он прикрывает глаза. — У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы объяснить.

— Объяснить что?

— Куними! — Тот вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, — на выдохе спрашивает Мизогучи.

— Тоже, что и вы, — без вызова отвечает Куними. Так, словно и спрашивать глупо.

— Ты знаешь, что это за место?

— Пожалуй, да. Впервые вас тут вижу, кстати.

Мизогучи упирает руки в бока и медленно, глубоко вдыхает. Что задевает его сильнее, трудно сказать. Он поймал Куними, а Куними — поймал его. Для кого из них двоих увлечение мальчиками более серьезный проступок — кажется, и без долгих выяснений понятно.

— И часто ты тут бываешь? — более спокойно спрашивает Мизогучи.

— Время от времени, — Куними даже взгляд отводит в сторону. — А вы?

— Время от времени, — едко передергивает Мизогучи. Куними хмыкает.

— Слушайте... — начинает он и затихает, пробегаясь языком по губам, — Мизогучи-сенсей. Я ведь уже не школьник. 

— И? Это помешает мне надрать тебе задницу? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это... — Мизогучи разводит руки в стороны в поисках подсказки, — опасно! Мало ли на кого можно тут напороться!

— Например на вас, — кивает Куними как ни в чем ни бывало.

— Твердолобая мелочь, — со вздохом бормочет Мизогучи.

— Да ладно вам, — Куними заправляет волосы за уши, — ну встретились, ну бывает. Не стоит так убиваться. Думаете, я кому-то разболтаю?

— Не в этом дело.

— А в чем? — въедается Куними. — Ведь не стыдно же вам. Мне вот не стыдно, — Куними упрямо выпячивает челюсть и Мизогучи усмехается — ну что за характер.

— А должно бы, — журит он.

— То есть вам трахаться с мальчиками можно, а мне — нельзя, ну конечно, — бормочет Куними, опуская взгляд и кивая самому себе. — Педагогика во всей красе.

— Ты не перегибай палку.

— Знаете, чем мы заняты для всех, кто видел нас входящими сюда вместе? — невпопад спрашивает Куними. Мизогучи чувствует, как вспыхивают кончики ушей, теплеет шея, а за ней и щеки. — Вот именно. И второй коктейль, судя по всему, останется без своего заказчика.

Куними сгребает со стола зеленый бокал и медленно пьет, глядя в сторону.

— Да, неловко получилось, — соглашается Мизогучи.

— Ну почему... — задумчиво говорит Куними и поднимает на него глаза. В них вспыхивает какой-то огонек и тут же гаснет за завесой ресниц. — Хороший способ наладить отношения. Могу я, например, звать вас просто Мизогучи-сан?

— Допустим, — Мизогучи складывает руки на груди.

— Допустим, — машинально повторяет Куними, ставя бокал на стол. — Скажите, Мизогучи-сан... вы же не в первый раз в подобном месте? Конечно нет, — качает головой Куними, — вы выглядите как рыба в воде. Уверенный. Никогда бы не подумал. В школе вы...

— Куними! 

— Хорошо-хорошо, никакой школы, — Куними поднимает ладони вверх. — И все же — это все объясняет.

— Что объясняет? — с подозрением спрашивает Мизогучи, чувствуя, что трогает наживку, которую трогать не следовало бы. Будь он умнее.

— Как меня к вам тянуло, — Куними слабо улыбается.

Мизогучи сглатывает.

— Твои шутки...

— Почему шутки? Я вполне серьезен.

— Ты говоришь больше, чем за все три года в старшей школе.

Куними морщится.

— Пожалуй. Вы избегаете этой темы?

— Да, — приподняв брови, многозначительно отвечает Мизогучи. — Ты мой ученик...

— Бывший ученик.

— ...и я не из тех, кто подобным интересуется...

— Очень жаль.

— ...и вообще сейчас отвезу тебя домой...

— Ну уж нет.

— ...и..., — Мизогучи замолкает, вдумавшись, наконец, в смысл слов Куними. — Очень жаль!?

Куними пожимает плечами.

— Нас больше ничего не связывает и за час все равно придется платить. А еще у нас есть коктейли. А еще вы мне нравитесь. И я точно из "этих, кто подобным интересуется".

Мизогучи смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ради всего святого, — выдыхает он, — куда подевался тот милый ребенок?

— Вы меня ни с кем не путаете?

Куними плавно поднимается и делает шаг, так медленно, будто опасается, что Мизогучи пустится наутек. Накрывает волной раздражения.

— Может ты больше и не школьник, но в эти игры я играю куда дольше тебя. Так что будь поосторожнее, — предупреждает он.

— А может я хочу, — еще шаг, — быть неосторожным, — и еще один. Их разделает всего один, последний шаг. Плечи Мизогучи сковывает от напряжения.

— Знаешь, я ведь обычный мужик, а ты... — "дразнишь" так и не срывается с языка, будто срабатывает внутренний запрет. Запрет, твердит Мизогучи, точно, запрещаю!

Куними делает еще шаг. Сладкое от сиропов в коктейле дыхание долетает до Мизогучи.

— Последнее предупреждение, — качает он головой, но от близости, от глубокого, пристально взгляда, от лихорадочного румянца не щеках Куними и бешено бьющейся жилки в развороте воротника клетчатой рубашки... господи, как его ведет!

Куними плавным, мягким движением притирается вплотную к нему. Касается плечом плеча, затем — грудью его груди. От волны жара у Мизогучи учащается пульс, кончики пальцев подрагивают от желания прикоснуться, зарыться в такие мягкие на вид волосы, пройтись вдоль позвоночника...

Куними почти касается его щеки своей, дышит совсем рядом с его ухом. Словно выжидает, пробует, узнает. 

Мизогучи встречается с ним взглядом — ну хватит играть. Он проводит ладонью от бедра, обводит пальцами ложбинку позвоночника, оглаживает лопатки и смыкает руку на его шее, прямо под волосами. Куними хватает воздух ртом и едва ощутимо откидывается на подставленную ладонь. Зрачок пульсирует.

— Что ты делаешь, — бормочет Мизогучи в его раскрытые губы, — что ты делаешь со мной.

И прижимается к ним, пробуя на вкус. 

По телу проносится волна дрожи: как же хорошо и немыслимо плохо одновременно. Куними приникает к нему, кладет руки на плечи, гладит, сжимает, впивается. Возвращает и углубляет поцелуй, заставляя Мизогучи откинуть назад голову, царапает затылок и тянет за волосы, почти кусая. Мизогучи опускает руки ему на задницу и притягивает к себе, вжимается своими бедрами в его, чувствуя горячую твердую плоть сквозь слои одежды. Мнет округлые ягодицы, с силой впивается пальцами. Куними отрывается и хватает воздух ртом. Мизогучи пытается сфокусировать расплывшийся взгляд, но видит только потемневшие губы перед собой.

— Так час пролетит слишком быстро, — бормочет Куними, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, глядя исподлобья и облизывая и без того влажные от слюны губы.

Кровь стучит в ушах Мизогучи, к влажной от испарине спине липнет футболка, ноги кажутся ватными.

— Сюда, — Куними отстраняется и тянет его за руку, на диван. Мизогучи хочет сесть, но Куними останавливает его, качнув головой. — Не так.

Он опускается на сиденье и тянет Мизогучи на себя, усаживает сверху, подбрасывает бедра вверх так, что твердый член проезжается между ягодиц. Мизогучи давится воздухом, адреналин вбрасывается в кровь. Он часто-часто дышит между коротким, жалящими поцелуями.

— Похоже, часа будет мало, — замечает он с усмешкой и качает головой. — Вчерашние дети. Кошмар.

— Выросли, — кивает головой Куними, ныряя пальцами за плотно прилегающий пояс джинс, и снова ловит губы Мизогучи в поцелуй.


	15. курокен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для hi, sky курокен, случайно испорченная игра. ~500 слов, NC-17, PWP

Кенма почти заканчивает уровень, когда Куроо хлопает дверью, выходя из ванной. 

— Горячей воды не хватило, — он встряхивается, словно пес, и перетягивает повязанное на бедрах полотенце.

— Люди, которым холодно, не разгуливают голышом, — замечает Кенма, подтягивая колени к груди. Куроо падает рядом, почти разваливаясь поперек кровати.

— Может, я рассчитываю, что меня согреют, — шепчет он, а губы так и растягиваются в хищной улыбке. Забравшись холодными руками Кенме под худи, он гладит живот, поясницу, обводит ямку пупка. По коже бегут мурашки.

— Куро, — Кенма хмурится, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но Куроо тянет его к себе, перебрасывает ногу через бедра и садится сверху, выгнув спину. Откидывает волосы со лба и улыбается с выражением превосходства.

— Отложи ее, — велит он, — не то проиграешь.

Кенма отстранено думает, что, похоже, проиграет в любом случае, но слушается.

Полы полотенца разъехались в стороны, не прикрывая почти ничего. Кенма убирает приставку подальше, другую руку кладя на смуглое бедро. Проводит по нежной коже выше, сдвигая влажную ткань в сторону. Полувставший член подрагивает, увеличиваясь на глазах. Куроо криво улыбается, наклоняя голову и глядя исподлобья. Типа "ну и что ты дальше сделаешь?".

Кенма кусает губу, раздумывая секунду, а потом развязывает узел, отбрасывая полотенце. Куроо расправляет плечи, словно выставляя себя на показ — ни капли стыда. Кенма гладит поджимающиеся от прикосновений мышцы живота, обхватывает основание члена одной рукой и яички второй. Медленно гладит, пытаясь понять, кто из них возбуждается сильнее. Куроо прикрывает глаза и кусает губы, плавно покачивает бедрами, подаваясь навстречу руке, трется задницей об уже вставший член Кенмы. Смазка пачкает пальцы.

Заведя руку назад, Куроо стягивает с него домашние штаны, нащупывает член и приподнимается, придерживая ствол.

— Постой... — бормочет Кенма, но не успевает: Куроо опускается на него, мышцы податливо уступают давлению — неужели растягивал себя? — из груди вырывается полустон.

Он опускается до конца одним слитным движением, облизывается, и, не давая опомниться, начинает двигаться — медленно и дразняще. У Кенмы вмиг пересыхает в горле. Толкнув Куроо в бок, он валит его на постель, не слушая возмущенных криков. Подхватывает под колено и устраивает левую ногу у себя на плече, подаваясь бедрами вперед — резко, сильно. Куроо запрокидывает голову и вскрикивает, сжимает свой член и дрочит, подстраиваясь под глубокие, ритмичные толчки. Второй рукой Кенма гладит его живот, грудь, бедра — все, до чего может дотянуться, влажно целует колено, вбиваясь все быстрее и глубже с каждым движением. Оргазм налетает шквалом, Кенма вскрикивает, толкаясь в последний раз, и сжимает руку Куроо своей, помогая ему — теплая сперма плещет, заливая пальцы их обоих.

Куроо лежит несколько минут, сыто улыбаясь, а потом вдруг хмурится, ерзает. Кенма с сожалением выходит из него и отстраняется. Пошарив рукой под спиной, Куроо вытаскивает приставку. Игра снята с паузы, на экране его убитый герой и яркая надпись "Game over".

— Упс, — Куроо поджимает губы, осторожно протягивая ему приставку, а в глазах пляшут чертята.

— Это была последняя жизнь, — укоряюще говорит Кенма.

— Ну... разве я не важнее? — губы Куроо растягиваются в самодовольной улыбке и Кенме наклоняется, чтобы поцелуем стереть ее.


	16. бокуроака

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Пушистая Лама
> 
> бокуроака, Куроо омега, ~450 слов, где-то около R

Удушье схватывает горло, стоит Бокуто подойти к двери. Ключи едва не выскальзывают из вмиг вспотевшей ладони, кровь стучит в ушах, давит на переносицу. Бокуто сглатывает сухим горлом и проталкивает ключ в замочную скважину — быстрее-быстрее-быстрее. 

В квартире запах стоит невыносимый: Бокуто роняет спортивную сумку на пол, поверх нее ложится куртка. Ботинки отлетают к двери. Молоточком бьется мысль: опоздал. Бокуто разматывает шарф, а на душе становится так тоскливо-тоскливо. На пороге спальни он застает второй запах: отчетливо агрессивный, несущий угрозу, тяжелый. У Бокуто поджимаются яйца, по вискам градом скатывается пот.

В спальне пусто. Белье не смято. Бокуто мимолетно заглядывает в ванную и почти успевает окончательно расстроиться — ушли — как из крошечной кухоньки доносятся голоса:

— А может, китайская кухня?..

— Не люблю их овощи. Слишком остро.

— Зато грибы ничего...

Сердце подскакивает к горлу. Бокуто в несколько прыжков добирается до кухни и вваливается внутрь, больно налетев плечом на дверной косяк. Куроо лениво оборачивается через плечо.

— Пришел, наконец. — Перед ним лежит ворох буклетов из ресторанов и служб доставки. Куроо сидит расслабленно, откинувшись на низкую спинку и вытянув ноги далеко перед собой. Вот только Бокуто успевает заметить, какие дикие у него, расплескавшиеся черным зрачки, а над губой — бисеринки пота.

— Добрый вечер, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши даже не отрывает взгляд от мобильного, который держит обеими руками. На скулах разливается яркий, как от сильного мороза, румянец, кончики всклокоченных волос кажутся наэлектризованными. 

У Бокуто слабеют ноги. Запах Куроо — запах течки, секса, обладания — становится нестерпимо густым. Он мешается с запахом Акааши — напряжение и черный перец — и остатки связных мыслей летят в тартарары. Бокуто шагает вперед, упираясь рукой в спинку стула Куроо, и наклоняется над ним.

— А я за пиццу, — говорит он. Акааши медленно поднимает на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— О, может ты и испечешь? — Куроо хватает его за ворот футболки и тянет, пока их лица не оказываются на одном уровне. Обычно улыбчивая физиономия сейчас перекошена гримасой муки и злости одновременно. — Я как раз не прочь подождать часок-другой.

Бокуто виновато улыбается и перекладывает руку на шею Куроо — на местечко прямо над седьмым позвонком, такое плотное и горячее, пульсирующее током крови. Скрипят ножки стула, когда Акааши встает. Куроо безвольно свешивает голову на грудь, когда Бокуто осторожно давит на уплотнение; с губ срывается хриплый стон. Не разобрать, чей.

— Ну все, все. Теперь можно, — шепчет Акааши, наклоняясь к Куроо с другой стороны, зарывается пальцами в спутанные пряди и прижимается губами к виску. Тот тяжело дышит, плечи мелко дрожат. Бокуто широко гладит его по лопаткам, чувствуя, как все раскручивается внутри спираль: еще немного, и хлестанет изнутри горячечным, неудержимым, необузданным.

— Теперь можно, — повторяет он, касаясь губами прядей над ухом Куроо. 

Тот оборачивается, облизываясь, и Бокуто успевает заметить, как догорает фитилек осознанности в черных глазах, прежде чем всех их окончательно накрывает безумием.


	17. ушииваой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> игра в изнасилование, около 1,2к

Ойкава стягивает его запястья веревкой, пока Ивайзуми давит на плечи всем весом — практически сидя верхом. Ушиджима распластывается грудью по постели, рычит, пытаясь скинуть с себя чужой вес. Лишенные опоры локти ломит, когда Ойкава затягивает веревку. Ушиджима балансирует на коленях, глаза заливает пот.

— Хуже будет, — глухо предупреждает Ивайзуми и рывком надавливает — Ушиджима валится вперед, пропахав носом покрывало.

— Слушай Иву-чана, — рассеянно велит Ойкава, заканчивая с узлом. 

— Что вы... — начинает Ушиджима и давится накинутым на рот галстуком; он впивается в уголки губ, болезненно и остро. Ушиджима мычит, смаргивая проступившие на глазах слезы.

— Умно, — хмыкает Ойкава. Он натягивает веревки и привязывает к спинке кровати. Ушиджима обездвижен.

Горячий вес Ивайзуми прижимает его к кровати, от горящего взгляда Ойкавы по плечам бежит озноб. Чужая рука зарывается в волосы, гладит, ерошит, потом резко сгребает пряди в кулак и дергает вверх. Глаза щипет от слез, но Ушиджима упрямо не отводит взгляда. Проступающее красными пятнами на лице бешенство Ойкавы для него — личное.

— Дурак, — глухо говорит Ивайзуми и отпускает. Его вес пропадает, дышать становится легче. Ушиджима с хрипом втягивает воздух носом, пока есть такая возможность.

Две пары рук грубо и нетерпеливо срывают с него одежду. Точнее, рубашку и пиджак оставляют болтаться на плечах, рванув полы в стороны так, что пуговицы разлетаются градом. Будь это один из них — любой — Ушиджима бы справился. Он бы не дал себя скрутить. Но эти двое слишком хорошо играют в команде, чтобы можно было их разбить в одиночку.

Волоски на ногах встают дыбом, когда с него стягивают штаны вместе с трусами. Горячие ладони проходятся по бедрам, смех Ойкавы согревает висок.

— Грозный Ушивака-чан с голой задницей. Зрелище не впечатляет.

Ушиджима мотает головой и отстраняется, но от прикосновений уйти не может. Он снова брыкается, пытается извернуться и лягнуть Ивайзуми ногой в бок — не выходит.

— Ну-ка, — Ивайзуми заставляет его снова встать на колени, приподнимая задницу. Ойкава держит за плечи. Когда на задницу льется что-то холодное — прямо на сжатую дырку! — Ушиджима вскидывает так, что Ойкава шипит, а макушку простреливает болью от встречи с его подбородком. Ивайзуми коротко смеется: — Не по силам он тебе.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Ойкава, впиваясь пальцами в шею Ушиджимы. 

К заднице прикасается чужая рука — бесцеремонно размазывает смазку, кружит по входу. Один палец резко проскальзывает внутрь, Ивайзуми быстро растягивает его, добавляя еще смазки.

— Туго, — напряженно говорит он. — Расслабься. Мы не хотим причинить тебе вреда.

Ушиджима короткое мгновение борется с возмущением внутри себя, кольцо мышц саднит, когда он пытается зажаться, от резкой боли по щекам текут слезы. Он с усилием заставляет себя расслабиться, не сопротивляться. Размеренно отсчитывает вдохи и выдохи, сжимая и разжимая связанные руки.

Ивайзуми, почувствовав перемену, возобновляет движение — теперь медленнее, вдумчивее. Четыре пальцы свободно входят в него и Ушиджима вздрагивает, когда Ивайзуми убирает их.

Трещит упаковка презерватива. Пальцы Ойкавы успокаивающе пробегаются вниз и вверх по шее.

— Точно? — у Ивайзуми глухой, напряженный голос.

— Давай, — велит Ойкава. Голос у него дрожит. Ушиджима набирает полные легкие воздуха.

Ивайзуми приставляет головку ко входу и медленно толкается. От тишины в ушах Ушиджимы начинает звенеть. Мышцы медленно раскрываются под напором. Ивайзуми давит одной рукой ему на лопатки, второй придерживает за бедро, и плавно входит до упора. Когда яйца касаются промежности, Ивайзуми коротко, глухо стонет, и от этого звука Ушиджиму пробирает дрожь.

— Давай, Ива-чан, давай, — сбивчиво, горячечно бормочет Ойкава над самым ухом.

Ивайзуми начинает двигаться. Сначала осторожно раскачивается вперед и назад, набирает темп, растягивает еще сильнее. Ушиджима непроизвольно сжимается вокруг члена, когда тот едва не выскальзывает из задницы, и вгрызается в повязку.

Толчки становятся резче, горячее дыхание Ивайзуми опаляет шею там, где ее — уже не держат, нет — гладят пальцы Ойкавы. От движения члена внутри становится жарко, боль уходит, оставляя только чувство наполненности. В паху пульсирует от этого жара, мелкая дрожь бьет в колени. Ивайзуми стонет все чаще, его руки гуляют по спине, задирая рубашку и пиджак, широко и уверенно гладят. Ушиджима пытается сосредоточиться на этих прикосновениях, отвлечься.

— Ушивака-чан, — шепчет Ойкава, его пальцы соскальзывают на щеку, бережно приподнимают лицо за подбородок. 

Перед глазами Ушиджимы его крепко стоящий член. Головка влажно блестит от смазки. Второй рукой Ойкава сжимает его и принимается быстро дрочить. Уши закладывает от давления крови. Ушиджима смаргивает, толчки Ивайзуми становятся почти неконтролируемыми, но он старается держаться, не отводить взгляда.

Ивайзуми стонет, переступает ногами по постели, и вбивается в него рвано, резко. От сменившегося угла проникновения внутри словно что-то лопается, короткий спазм удовольствия скручивает внутренности. Ушиджима задерживает дыхание, переживая эту вспышку внутри себя, и в этот момент на лицо плещет вязкой, терпко пахнущей спермой, а Ойкава вскрикивает где-то над головой. Ивайзуми кончает почти одновременно с ним, навалившись так, что Ушиджима падает на грудь.

— Господи, — захлебываясь тяжелым дыханием, говорит Ивайзуми. — Как я вас ненавижу.

Ушиджима упирается лбом в покрывало и пытается отдышаться. Чьи-то пальцы дергают узел на затылке, давление на рот пропадает и он отплевывается, стонет на выдохе, хватая воздух ртом.

— Что? Очень больно? — Ойкава нависает, взволнованно разглядывая его лицо, трогает уголки губ кончиком пальцев.

— Нормально, — Ушиджима прикрывает глаза.

— Нормально, — глухо повторяет Ивайзуми. Вес его тела пропадает, член с влажным звуком выходит из задницы — становится почти одиноко. — Нормально, — почти зло усмехается он.

Избавив Ушиджиму от веревки, они переворачивают его на спину. В голове клубится туман, все тело ломит после борьбы. Член ноет, прижатый к животу.

— Ушивака-чан, — в голосе Ойкавы слышится оторопь, когда Ушиджима разводит ноги в стороны, чуть сгибая в коленях.

— Ну и ну, — вкрадчиво говорит Ивайзуми, нависая сверху. В зеленых глазах пляшут смешинки. Ушиджима чувствует, как жар заливает щеки.

— Это была идея Ойкавы, не смотри на меня так.

Ойкава коротко смеется, его пальцы снова проходятся по губам. А потом он склоняется над ним, тянется вниз. Горячий рот обхватывают головку и Ушиджима непроизвольно вскидывает бедра вверх, охая. Ойкава пытается отстраниться, но ладонь Ивайзуми удерживает его на месте.

— За такое положена компенсация, — со смешком говорит он. Ойкава расслабляется, насаживает сильнее — головка проскальзывает в горло и Ушиджима захлебывается длинным стоном наслаждения.

Он закрывает глаза, распластываясь на кровати. Ойкава ритмично сосет, прижимая вздутые вены. Вдруг язык Ивайзуми влажно касается участка под яйцами. Не говоря ни слова, он разводит ноги Ушиджимы шире, принимаясь вылизывать промежность. Толкается языком в еще не успевшую закрыться дырку, втягивает в рот яйца по одному, лижет основание члена, встречаясь с губами Ойкавы. Ушиджима скачками приближается к краю, каждый раз, когда их губы встречаются на его члене. Ойкава выпускает его изо рта, тяжело дыша, уступая Ивайзуми, но не отстраняется — их языки и губы сплетаются, и Ушиджима кончает — содрогнувшись всем телом. Спину выгибает дугой и он слепо зарывается в волосы Ивайзуми прижимая к себе — хотя тот и не пытается отстраниться.

Он медленно приходит в себя, выплывая из глубины вышибившего мозги оргазма. Ойкава и Ивайзуми прижимаются к нему с двух сторон, внимательно разглядывая.

— Ты как? — деловито спрашивает Ивайзуми. Глаза Ойкавы странно блестят.

— Нормально, — приходится откашляться, голос не слушается. — Но в следующий раз я загадываю.

— Ха! Мало того что выигрываешь, так еще и загадываешь? — возмущается Ойкава. — Ну уж нет.

— Так не проигрывай, — бормочет Ушиджима, а губы сами с собой расплываются в улыбке. Вообще-то у Ойкавы самая безудержная фантазия из них троих. Ушиджима сегодня в очередной раз в этом убедился.


	18. Юбилейный дежуркотред

1\. ширагоши, о вкусах не спорят

Ширабу впечатал Гошики в стену, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь. Собрав волосы за ухом в кулак, потянул в сторону, проходясь языком и губами по горячей, солоноватой от пота шее. Гошики зашипел от боли, когда Ширабу прикусил его ключицу, одновременно сильнее дергая за волосы, и толкнул в плечо. Упав на колени, Ширабу рывком стянул штаны с мягким эластичным поясом до колен. Ладонь Гошики легла на затылок и потянула к паху. От острого запаха смазки закружилась голова, стоящий колом член здорово натягивал ткань трусов. Хотелось оттянуть резинку и, не церемонясь, обхватить головку губами.

И все же Ширабу стряхнул ладонь, поднял взгляд, выразительно приподнимая брови.

— О вкусах не спорят, конечно, но...

Гошики опустил глаза на свои трусы с эмблемой Супермена, потемневшей от смазки, и медленно зажмурился, заливаясь краской.

***

2\. бокукен, римминг

Бокуто ничего не стоит перебороть его, когда Кенма начинает вырываться. Подсунув руку под бедром, он жестко отводит одну ногу в сторону, раскрывая Кенму до придела, вторую кладет на выступающую тазовую косточку — вот теперь не повертишься. 

Открытая взгляду промежность покрывается мурашками. Бокуто проводит кончиком большого пальца где может дотянуться: по плавному очертанию ягодицы и впадинке на внутренней стороне бедра, через напряженную, твердую жилу до гладко-выбритого участка на границе с пахом. 

— Мне не нравится, когда смотрят, — задушенно и сердито шепчет Кенма, пытаясь брыкаться.

— Привыкай.

Бокуто как раз нравится вот так, когда ничего не скроешь: налитый член с яркой головкой, лужицу смазки на подрагивающем животе под ней, поджавшиеся яички и сжатый, окруженный складочками контрастно темной кожи вход. 

— Прекрати, — велит Кенма, кладя ладонь ему на макушку, и пытаясь оттолкнуть. 

Бокуто стряхивает его руку, наклоняется и прижимает язык к сжатой дырочке.

— Нет! — почти вскрикивает Кенма.

Он напрягается, пытаясь зажаться. Бокуто проталкивает кончик языка внутрь: там уже скользко от слюны, и как бы Кенма ни старался, помешать не выйдет. Бокуто проникает все глубже с каждым движением, с урчанием присасывается губами к набухшему кольцу мышц, обводит языком по кругу. Кенма так и частит нет-нет-нет, но голос все слабее с каждой секундой. Бокуто вставляет внутрь указательный палец — Кенма и не думает вырываться, когда он убирает руку — нажимает, сильнее раскрывая перед собой, щекочет языком пульсирующий вход. Он двигает основанием ладони, показывая, что сделает с Кенмой, когда войдет в него по-настоящему. Ему хотелось бы целовать и вылизывать его задницу, пока в нее будет входить член, растягивая мышцы до предела, ощущать языком и губами, как он входит, как Кенма принимает его в себя, подаваясь навстречу. Кенма вскрикивает, когда Бокуто кончиками пальцев задевает простату. Он чувствует, как мышцы пульсируют, стискивая его пальцы, и снова и снова толкает их внутрь, лаская языком растянутые покрасневшие края, пока Кенма не кончает с хриплым стоном, сжимаясь на пальцах.

Бокуто слизывает сперму с его живота, осторожно вытаскивая пальцы. Кенма медленно приходит в себя.

— Хей-хо, что это было? — смеется Бокуто, щекоча дыханием ямку пупка. Кенма хлопает влажными ресницами, еще не до конца очнувшись. — Я ведь только начал.


	19. ушитен, "слабые лодыжки"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в дежурку на ключ "слабые лодыжки"

Тендо — здоровенный парень. Несмотря на кажущуюся худобу, он силен и вынослив, его физические данные ничем не уступают товарищам по команде. Но когда Вакатоши трахает его, вжимая в матрас, Тендо дышит тяжело и загнанно, словно какой-нибудь слабак, впервые бегущий дистанцию в десять километров. Это заставляет и самого Вакатоши сбиться с дыхания.

А еще Тендо очень гибкий. Вакатоши приподнимает его бедра и вбивается в них, удерживая на весу. Тендо выгибается в спине, вставая на лопатки — и внутри Вакатоши тоже что-то гнется, болезненно и ломко. Тендо хрипло вскрикивает, комкая простынь в руках; кажется, что кадык вот-вот вспорет белоснежное горло. Его колени крупно дрожат, губы, мокрые от слюны, трясутся.

Вакатоши подхватывает ноги Тендо и укладывает себе на плечи; его лодыжки кажутся совсем тонкими и слабыми в крупных ладонях Вакатоши. Он прижимается губами к нежной коже и жмурится; череда толчков сливается в монотонный бит, оргазм подступает все ближе. Тендо уже не стонет, просто воет на одной низкой ноте, а когда кончает, звук резко обрывается, будто его отключили.

Через несколько мгновений Вакатоши немного приходит в себя. Вытаскивает член из сжавшейся задницы Тендо и бережно укладывает того на постель. Живот и грудь блестят от брызг спермы, белесые капли сочатся из ануса. Вакатоши нависает на Тендо, смотрит в его лицо. Веснушки почти не видны на покрасневшей коже, но Вакатоши точно знает, что они там.

За опустошенным выражением лица совсем не видно настоящего Тендо, но Вакатоши точно знает...

Когда Тендо, наконец, открывает глаза, мир словно снимают с паузы.

— Ва-ка-то-шиии... — тянет он, расплываясь в широченной улыбке, облизывая губы и жмурясь. А потом щурится и добавляет шепотом: — Мне было так хорошо. Спасибо.

Вакатоши наклоняется и целует мокрый от испарины лоб. Ему никогда не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства к Тендо.

Хорошо, что тот и по его молчанию прекрасно все понимает.


	20. Хвост и уши, ушиой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава нашел в кармане мантии забытую коробочку драже "Всевозможные звуки".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды Ushijima/Oikawa  
> Тема выкладки: АУ

Ойкава издал длинный довольный стон, переходящий в зевок. Растянутую задницу саднило, сперма неприятно подсыхала на животе. Свесившись с кровати, Ойкава пошарил по полу и наткнулся на рубашку Ушиджимы. Сойдет. Он снова улегся на спину, лениво вытираясь, и задел локтем Ушиджиму. Тот очнулся от неглубокой дремы, сонно поморгал, а, заметив свою рубашку, нахмурился.

— А что? — Ойкава сделал невинные глаза. — Не оставлять же так.

Ушиджима вздохнул. Протянув руку, он коснулся пары пятен над бедренной косточкой и размазал их, выводя спирали. От прохладных прикосновений плечи покрылись мурашками. Выручай-комната была не самым теплым местом, а под Рождество промозгло стало во всех уголках замка. 

— Там платок в кармане брюк, мог бы взять, — сказал Ушиджима, проводя вверх по ребрам. 

Ойкава шлепнул его по руке — щекотно же! — но за платком все-таки полез. Пока перетряхивал вещи, из собственной мантии вывалилась позабытая коробочка с остатками драже «Всевозможные звуки». Ойкава закинул в рот конфету, позабыв о платке, и резко повернулся к Ушиджиме. Тот вскинулся и едва не упал с кровати, когда он зарычал на него разъяренным тигром. 

— Видел бы ты свое лицо! — расхохотался Ойкава, наклоняясь и коротко целуя Ушиджиму в губы. Тот фыркнул, расслабляясь.

— Это было неожиданно, — признался он, за руку притягивая Ойкаву ближе.

Ойкава перетряхнул остатки драже в упаковке: глазурь облупилась, по виду было не различить, где какой вкус. Конфеты завалялись в мантии уже пару месяцев. 

— На-ка вот эту, — Ойкава поднес конфету к губам Ушиджимы и после недолгого сопротивления протолкнул в рот. Затаившись на мгновение, Ушиджима защебетал горихвосткой: мелодично и красиво. С его габаритами и невозмутимым лицом выглядело очень забавно.

Ойкава пихнул Ушиджиму в колено, устраиваясь между ног, и лег на живот, подперев голову ладонью. Ушиджима зарылся пальцами в его волосы, невесомо перебирая пряди.

— Давай повеселимся, — предложил Ойкава. Ушиджима пожал плечами, но спорить не стал.

От следующей конфеты Ойкава затрубил слоном, а Ушиджиме досталась домашнаяя кошка. После обезьяньих криков Ойкавы Ушиджима съел еще одну, но ничего не случилось. Оба замерли в ожидании.

— Они наверно уже испортились, — нахмурился Ойкава, пытаясь рассмотреть дату на упаковке.

— Испортились? — голос Ушиджимы прозвучал напряженно.

— Не бойся, в них нет ничего такого, отчего бы ты умер в муках, — успокоил его Ойкава, откидывая коробку в сторону, и тут заметил неладное.

Волосы на голове Ушиджимы странно зашевелились, и прямо на глазах Ойкавы стали расти уши — сначала совсем крошечные, они вытянулись, став серебристо серыми. Ойкава ошеломленно выдохнул, замерев.

— В чем дело? — нахмурился Ушиджима.

— Ни в чем, — быстро соврал Ойкава, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Ойкава.

Ушиджима приподнялся на локте, спихивая его с себя, и заозирался по сторонам, но зеркала нигде не было. Подняв руку, Ушиджима ощупал макушку и наткнулся наконец на правое заячье ухо. Оно вздрогнуло от прикосновения. Ойкава зажал себе рот, чтобы не заржать. Его распирало от смеха: Ушиджима с таким сосредоточенным выражением лица изучал свои уши, что сдержаться было невозможно. 

— Придется идти к мадам Помфри, — вздохнув, сказал Ушиджима, свешивая ноги с кровати.

— Но не прямо сейчас! — возмутился Ойкава. — Скоро и так возвращаться в свои спальни, давай…

Когда Ушиджима повернулся спиной, Ойкава осекся. На пояснице, прямо над расселиной между ягодиц, красовался аккуратный заячий хвостик. Ойкава снова покатился со смеху.

— Это не смешно, — Ушиджима одарил его тяжелым взглядом вполоборота.

— Нет, это слишком мило, — сказал Ойкава, отдышавшись. — Вот поэтому-то я и смеюсь.

Он погладил Ушиджиму вдоль позвоночника, коснулся пушистого хвостика кончиками пальцев — тот вздрогнул, напрягаясь.

— Что там?

— Твой хвост, У… Усаги-чан, — усмехнулся Ойкава, накрыв меховой шарик рукой. Ушиджима дернулся, будто уходя от щекотки. Ойкава хмыкнул, подобрался ближе к Ушиджиме, наваливаясь со спины, погладил основание правого уха, почесал ногтем. Ушиджима передернул плечами. — Как ощущения?

— Не знаю… странные.

Ойкава осторожно провел от основания до кончика уха — мех был шелковистым и гладким, приятным на ощупь. Он погладил оба уха одновременно, и Ушиджима тихо выдохнул, расслабляя плечи.

— Приятно, — шепнул он.

Приободрившись, Ойкава утянул Ушиджиму на бок, коротко целуя в шею. Помедлив, он прикоснулся губами к основанию уха. И, судя по довольному вздоху, Ушиджиме понравилось. 

Ойкава потерся щекой о мех, погладил грудь Ушиджимы и ущипнул за сосок. Провел по ребрам, очертил мышцы живота, бедро, затем коснулся ягодиц. Ушиджима немного напрягся. Ойкава снова поцеловал основание уха, провел по нему кончиком носа, пока ладонь кружила возле пушистого хвостика, изредка задевая. У основания чувствовалось уплотнение — Ойкава осторожно ощупал его, и хвостик дрогнул в ответ. А Ушиджима, кажется, задышал чаще. 

— Да тебе нравится, — прошептал Ойкава, усиливая нажим.

Ойкава мял пушистый комок в руке, пропускал между пальцев, — поначалу Ушиджима изредка зажимался, но вскоре уже охотно подставлялся под прикосновения, плотнее притираясь задницей.

Ойкава прикусил ухо, одновременно сильнее сжав хвостик, — Ушиджима издал что-то похожее на задушенный стон. Член Ойкавы начал твердеть, в паху разлилась приятная тяжесть предвкушения. Нырнув средним пальцем между ягодиц, Ойкава потрогал сжатый вход, тыльной стороной ладони надавливая под хвостиком. Ушиджима качнул бедрами, издав довольный вздох. 

— Это интересно, — пробормотал Ойкава, толкая его в бок. Уложил на живот и навис сверху. Ушиджима обернулся через плечо; его лицо раскраснелось, глаза блестели. Поглядев на полувставший член Ойкавы, Ушиджима бездумно облизнулся, а хвостик вдруг дрогнул, приподнимаясь. 

Ойкава развел ноги Ушиджимы, устраиваясь между ними, круговыми движениями растер поясницу и стиснул ягодицы, шлепнув сначала по одной, затем по другой. Хвостик вздрагивал, когда Ойкава прикасался к Ушиджиме особенно сильно или в чувствительных местах. Ойкаве все это очень нравилось. Нагнувшись, он зарылся носом в шелковистый мех, потерся об него щекой. Ушиджима вильнул бедрами навстречу. Ойкава провел губами ниже, высунул язык, очерчивая влажную дорожку до входа, коротко лизнул — Ушиджима вздрогнул и, Ойкава готов был поклясться, потерся членом о покрывало. 

Накрыв ладонью основание хвостика, Ойкава принялся покрывать поцелуями порозовевшие от шлепков ягодицы, изредка дотрагиваясь до входа. Ушиджима начинал все сильнее ерзать, словно хотел продлить каждое прикосновение.

Ойкава нырнул губами под хвостик, пытаясь прикусить уплотненную кожу, приставил палец к скользкому от слюны входу и медленно протолкнул внутрь. Плечи Ушиджимы заметно напряглись, когда Ойкава добавил второй палец. И, едва стало чуть свободнее, развел их в стороны. 

По спине Ушиджимы сбегала дрожь, и Ойкава ловил ее губами у основания хвостика. Растянув задний проход на три пальца, Ойкава отстранился и навалился на Ушиджиму. Стало щекотно от прикосновения пушистого меха к животу, Ойкава коротко рассмеялся, а Ушиджима недовольно глянул на него из-за плеча. Приставив член к растянутой заднице, Ойкава плавно толкнулся, медленно входя, пока не прижал хвостик животом. Ушиджима коротко всхлипнул, подаваясь навстречу.

— Не засыпай, — пробормотал он, и Ойкава понял, что залип, рассматривая прижатые к голове уши, сильную спину Ушиджимы и хвостик над крепкими ягодицами.

— Прости, — шепнул Ойкава, вытаскивая член, — слишком мило, я засмотрелся, — и с силой толкнулся снова, вырывая из груди Ушиджимы первый стон. Потянув за бедро, Ойкава поставил Ушиджиму на четвереньки и надавил на поясницу, не прекращая толчков. — Прогнись.

Ушиджима мотнул головой, но после недолгой борьбы все же выгнул спину, отставляя задницу. Хвостик задорно торчал вверх; Ойкава сжал его в кулаке, придерживая Ушиджиму за талию и наращивая темп. Ушиджима перенес вес на одну руку, а другой потянулся к члену. Ойкава вошел, прижимаясь яйцами к промежности, — Ушиджима застонал и прогнулся еще сильнее, ложась грудью на постель. 

Уши мелко подрагивали, и Ойкава точно знал — от удовольствия. Всякий раз, когда он входил особенно сильно или под удачным углом, хвост и уши выдавали обычно молчаливого Ушиджиму, показывая, как ему нравится. 

— Извращенец, Ушивака-чан, — прошептал Ойкава со смешком и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать покрытую испариной спину. 

Было уже слишком хорошо, чтобы сдерживаться. Ойкава задвигался жестче, после каждого толчка раздавался короткий стон Ушиджимы. Его рука задвигалась резче. Ойкава навалился на него, зажимая хвостик, дотянулся до основания правого уха. Ушиджима вздернул бедра, насаживаясь особенно глубоко; мышцы заднего прохода сжались, туго обхватывая член. Ойкава кончил, вжимаясь бедрами в напряженный зад Ушиджимы, поглаживая его между ушами. Того перетряхивало с ног до головы. Ойкава так и продолжал мелко толкаться, пока Ушиджима не затих.

Скатившись в сторону, Ойкава длинно застонал. Колени ослабли, по всему телу бежали волны удовольствия, качая Ойкаву, как в гамаке. Ушиджима медленно повернулся, плечи высоко вздымались и опадали от тяжелого дыхания. 

— Господи… — пробормотал Ойкава, — давай так и оставим. Это было так круто…

Ушиджима прикрыл глаза, мелко качая головой. Уголки губ приподнялись в довольной улыбке.

— Зануда, — фыркнул Ойкава.

Часы на противоположной стене показывали без пятнадцати десять. Надо было поторапливаться к мадам Помфри, чтобы избежать проблем с поздним возвращением в общую гостиную.

Ойкава лениво потянулся, оглаживая взглядом пушистый хвостик.

Или стоит уговорить Ушиджиму оставить все так хотя бы еще на денек.


	21. Домой, ушиой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава и Ушиджима давно не виделись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды Ushijima/Oikawa  
> Тема выкладки: внеконкурс

У Ушиджимы дрожат руки — Ойкава видит, как пальцы, то и дело пробегая по рулю, отбивают нервную дробь, сжимаются и разжимаются. Ушиджима нервничает весь — напряженные плечи, напряженные скулы... а еще он напряжен там. Ширинка вздыблена так, что Ойкаве его даже жалко. Два месяца — шутка ли?

Ушиджима сжимает бедра и тут же разводит, пытается поправить полы куртки. Зачем, господи? Как будто у Ойкавы не стоит — давно и прочно.

Едва они выезжают с оживленной трассы, Ойкава тянет руку к рулю, кладет поверх руки Ушиджимы и уверенно выкручивает в сторону.

— Съезжай вот сюда, — велит он, радуясь, как спокойно звучит голос.

Ушиджима плавно останавливается, глушит мотор, гасит фары. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, не встречаясь взглядами. Потом Ойкава слышит шорох и резко поворачивается, словно сорвали стоп-кран. Тянется к Ушиджиме, встречая его такие же жадные руки на полпути.

Поцелуй вышибает дух. Ойкава вцепляется в чужие локти, с нажимом ведет вверх, мнет каменные плечи — Ушиджима стонет в поцелуй и напирает, придавливает Ойкаву к сидению, нависая над ним. Упирается одной рукой в подголовник, а другой — в дверь. Быстрыми движениями ощупывает шею, грудь, поджавшийся живот. Настолько голодно, настолько яростно, что это почти не похоже на ласку. Горячая ладонь накрывает пах и Ойкава стонет, выгибается, сжимая короткие пряди на затылке, раздвигает ноги, ударяясь коленями — о рычаг коробки передач с одной стороны, и ручку дверцы с другой.

— Ушивака-чан, — бормочет он, хватая ртом воздух, и тянет, толкает вниз.

Ушиджима сгибается над ним, мажет языком по полоске кожи между поясом и задравшейся футболкой, накрывает ртом стоящий член сквозь джинсы, сжимает зубы. Ойкава чертыхается, торопливо выкручивая болты и дергая молнию, извивается, стаскивая джинсы до середины бедер, оттягивает резинку трусов и сам толкается вверх, в ждущий, жаркий рот.

Ушиджима вскользь проводит языком по головке и тут же насаживается глубже — Ойкава вскрикивает, вцепляясь в куртку на сгорбленной спине, и длинно, протяжно стонет. Ушиджима смачивает губы слюной и снова берет в рот, еще глубже, прижимая уздечку языком и позволяя трахать себя в горло — резко, рвано, потому что до оргазма Ойкаве уже всего-ничего. Он поднимается волной жара, захлестывает позвоночник, поясницу, заставляя изгибаться, выкручивает судорогой плечи. Ойкава выплескивается в вибрирующее стонами горло и почти теряет себя, распадается от яркого, стирающего в порошок оргазма.

Он приходит в себя, прижимаясь щекой к обивке кресла. Сквозь влажные ресницы и запотевшее стекло огни города кажутся расплывшимися акварельными кляксами. А поверх всего этого — отпечаток крупной ладони Ушиджимы. Ойкава вздрагивает и оборачивается, встречая расплавленный удовольствием взгляд Ушиджимы. В лицо плещет жаром.

— Что? — Ойкава хмурится, торопливо приводит одежду в порядок, вытирает рот и приглаживает волосы, а Ушиджима все не отводит глаз. 

— Я скучал, — говорит он. Кладет горячую ладонь на колено — пальцы больше не дрожат — и возвращает на руль. Поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, снимает с ручника.

— Постой-ка, а... — "ты" тает на губах, когда Ойкава опускает взгляд — мокрое пятно на джинсах Ушиджимы выглядит красноречивее любых слов. — Ушивака-чан, — медленно, тихо тянет Ойкава, с настолько бледной тенью издевки в голосе, что попытка скрыть за ней то, насколько ему все это льстит, явно провалена.

Ушиджима прочищает горло и выруливает на дорогу. Скулы пылают румянцем, но в уголках губ притаилась довольная, сытая улыбка.

— Ну, теперь можно и домой, — подавляя зевок, говорит Ойкава.

— Можно, — кивает Ушиджима, и от его низкого, грудного голоса по спине бегут мурашки.

Ойкава почти дремлет, привалившись щекой к подголовнику, и рисует из отпечатка ладони Ушиджимы на запотевшем стекле толстое, раскидистое дерево с пышной кроной. Домой.


	22. Как ток по проводам, курокен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроо спешит к Кенме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды kuroken team  
> Тема выкладки: АУ

Куроо сжал телефон в кулаке. Он уже трижды начинал и стирал сообщение с простым, но таким неприятным смыслом: задерживают из-за проекта в универе, прости, до выходных приехать не смогу. Куроо не мог не думать, как Кенма расстроится. Течка должна была вот-вот начаться, а первые дни всегда были тяжелыми. Кенма говорил: легче умереть, чем перетерпеть. Блокаторы стоило начать принимать заранее, а теперь уже что… Куроо злился на себя, несданный его группой проект и весь белый свет. И все-таки нацарапал сообщение. Настроение упало до нуля, когда Кенма не ответил ни через десять минут, ни через час, ни к вечеру. Только ближе к ночи пришло короткое: “Без проблем”. Куроо засыпал с привкусом горечи во рту, челюсть ныла от того, как он стискивал зубы, пытаясь успокоиться.

Остаток недели прошел как рывок из последних сил перед финишем марафона: Куроо жил на автопилоте, отключив эмоции. Спал, ел, делал то, что требовалось. Проект они добили, и уже в четверг вечером Куроо полетел на вокзал, чтобы успеть на последний рейс до Нагано. Куроо запрещал себе звонить и писать, даже думать о Кенме — ему и без того было тяжело, а любые способы связи только усиливали тоску друг по другу. И все же, сев на ночной экспресс и воткнув наушники, Куроо провалился в мысли о нем. Сердцебиение учащалось от одного осознания того факта, что уже совсем скоро Кенма окажется в его руках. 

Куроо облизнул пересохшие губы, встряхнул головой. Узел начинал набухать от вспыхнувших в голове картинок, член натянул ширинку. Куроо подтянул лежащую на коленях сумку повыше и уставился в окно. Линии электропередач протянулись черными полосами на фоне почти полностью потемневшего неба. Так и между ними с Кенмой тянулась связь, преодолевая расстояния, чтобы донести чувства друг до друга.

Была глубокая ночь, когда Куроо добрался до квартиры Кенмы; отпер дверь своим ключом и переждал пару секунд, кусая губы. Пальцы на ручке подрагивали, все тело колотило от предвкушения, капли пота щекотно стекали вдоль позвоночника. Осторожно открыв, Куроо вошел и мгновенно провалился — запах просто сбивал с ног. Кое-как справившись с замком, Куроо привалился к стене спиной. Член болезненно ныл, в паху было горячо от возбуждения, над верхней губой выступил пот. 

Побросав вещи у порога, Куроо побрел на запах — в спальню. В квартире было так темно и тихо, будто в ней никто не жил. Кенма лежал в кровати, укутанный в одеяло, словно в кокон. Включив ночник, Куроо тронул его за плечо — Кенма крепко спал, плечи вздымались от спокойного глубокого дыхания.

Куроо осторожно наклонился, убрал пряди волос с щеки Кенмы, заправил за ухо. От кожи исходило манящее тепло, кончики пальцев закололо от жажды прикосновений. Под глазами Кенмы лежали глубокие тени, брови были слегка нахмурены. Ни кровинки на бледном лице. Кенма выглядел вымотанным и усталым, хотелось дать ему столько отдыха, сколько получится, прежде чем инстинкты Куроо окончательно возьмут над ним верх.

Насилу оторвавшись, Куроо тихо прикрыл дверь спальни и прижался к ней горячим лбом — в ушах звенело, в горле клокотал огонь. Тело требовало вернуться и взять свое, резко и жестко. Куроо призывал на помощь голос разума.

Скрывшись в крошечной ванной, Куроо избавился от одежды и залез под воду — горячей осталось совсем немного да и та почти остыла. Поток из лейки очень быстро стал практически ледяным. Это помогало очистить голову от окутывающего ее марева возбуждения, но почти не решало проблему с телом — член стоял все так же крепко, холодная вода, стекающая по головке и стволу, только щекотала нервы. Куроо выключил краны, уперся в стену маленькой душевой ладонью, вторую сжал на члене. Обнажил головку, сдвигая тонкую кожицу к основанию, нырнул пальцами под яйца; повел вверх, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Перехватил член поудобнее и стал дрочить, размазывая выступившую на головке смазку. 

Едва нарастив темп, Куроо ударился локтем о стенку душевой и застонал — прямо по чувствительному месту, черт. Рассудок мутился от желания, член болезненно ныл. Куроо вышел из душа, сжимая яйца в ладони, и дернулся от неожиданности, увидев на пороге ванной Кенму.

— Не показалось, — хрипло пробормотал тот. Кенма выглядел заспанным, с взъерошенеыми волосами, осоловелым взглядом. В тусклом свете ванной Куроо различал лихорадочный румянец, заливавший его щеки. 

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — выдавил Куроо. Грудь и плечи покрылись мурашками от воды и прохлады. Стерев капли с лица, Куроо прошелся пятерней по волосам, зачесывая их назад. Кенма проследил это движение взглядом, а затем опустил его вниз — Куроо вдруг стало неловко.

— Меня разбудил твой запах, — ответил Кенма, жадно пожирая глазами тело Куроо.

На Кенме была старая футболка Куроо: до невозможности растянутая, слишком длинная и широкая, с торчащими из горловины нитками. С принтом Халка на груди. На свете не было другой вещи, которую Куроо был бы так же сильно рад видеть надетой на Кенму.

— Прости, — снова пробормотал Куроо, потянувшись к полотенцу. Сознание медленно утопало в черноте, последние огоньки связных мыслей гасли одна за другой.

Кенма немного нахмурился, неловко ступив вперед, перехватил его руку. В воздухе полыхнуло новой вспышкой запаха — по внутренней стороне бедер Кенмы стекали блестящие дорожки смазки. Он покраснел еще гуще, медленно облизнул губы, отводя взгляд. Куроо закусил губу, стараясь не дернуться; ноздри раздулись, стараясь уловить как можно больше этого манящего, зовущего аромата. Мгновение до перехода в животный режим растянулось и застыло, как стоп-кадр. 

А потом все завертелось с бешеной скоростью.

Они сделали шаг одновременно, только Куроо был тяжелее и чуточку нетерпеливее — он оттеснил Кенму к стене, вплел мокрые пальцы в его волосы, оттянул назад. Кенма вцепился в плечи Куроо, царапнул короткими ногтями до локтей, скользнул по бокам и заднице, прижимая к себе. Куроо застонал, едва коснувшись губ Кенмы, и мир потерял четкость под накрывшей все вокруг пеленой безумия. 

Куроо жадно целовал его, вылизывая рот, прихватывая подбородок зубами, шарил руками под футболкой, оглаживая влажные от смазки ягодицы, изгиб спины, острые лопатки. “Мое, мое”, — хотелось рычать, не переставая. 

Кенма часто вздрагивал, переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Куроо подхватил его под задницу, приподнимая так, чтобы Кенма обвил ногами его пояс. Член уткнулся ровно между ягодиц. Куроо скользнул пальцем к мокрой дырочке — Кенма охнул, обвивая его шею руками, распластался теплой тяжестью на плече. Внутри было скользко, горячо, стенки пульсировали, жадно сокращаясь вокруг пальца. Кенма терся членом о живот Куроо, сжимал в кулаке его волосы; шея Куроо становилась влажной от горячего дыхания. Терпеть больше не было сил.

Перехватив Кенму одной рукой, Куроо приставил член к заднему проходу. Кенма немного подтянулся на его плечах и опустился обратно, медленно насаживаясь. Он часто дышал, тихо постанывая, и не остановился, пока не принял в себя член целиком. Куроо покрывал короткими поцелуями его ключицы, торчащие из широкого ворота футболки, плечи, шею. Влажная теснота поглотила его, вышибая все прочие мысли из головы. Куроо начал двигаться, не медля ни секунды, — сначала едва ощутимо покачивал бедрами, вжимаясь сильнее, глубже; затем толчки сделались сильнее, увереннее. Смазки стало выделяться еще больше. Кенма тяжело дышал, вдавливая ногти в его плечи. 

Уже сейчас было слишком хорошо — Куроо чувствовал, как начинает разбухать узел у основания члена. Слишком рано. Со стоном сожаления он отстранил Кенму от себя, поставил на пол. Тот покачнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие. В глазах не было ни капли осмысленности, губы раскраснелись от поцелуев. 

— Я думал, что не доживу до этого момента, — Куроо положил ладони на талию Кенмы, привлек к своей груди, нависая над ним, чтобы покрыть торопливыми поцелуями влажный от испарины лоб, скулы, подрагивающие ресницы. 

— Расскажи о своих мучениях кому-нибудь другому, — хрипло пробормотал Кенма. Он мял в ладонях ягодицы Куроо, то и дело вцепляясь в них ногтями. — Мне нужно больше, — сказал он, прерывисто выдыхая в поцелуй.

— Я дам тебе, сколько захочешь, — прошептал Куроо. Кенма поморщился, когда он коснулся губами кончика его носа. 

— Тогда хватит болтать, — схватив Куроо за руку, Кенма увлек его за собой.

В спальне Куроо рухнул на кровать, притянув к себе Кенму. Огладил влажные бедра, взвесил на ладони поджавшиеся яички, подрочил истекающий смазкой член. Кенма едва стоял на ногах, опираясь на Куроо всем весом. Скользнув между его ног, Куроо погладил растянутый вход, вставил в него три пальца, медленно подвигал туда-сюда. Кенма вскрикнул, качнул бедрами, принимая их глубже. Куроо обхватил его за пояс, затаскивая к себе на постель. Пришлось придерживать Кенму за бедро, чтобы он не насаживался на пальцы слишком резко. Куроо ласкал его изнутри, растягивал, трогал простату, одновременно дрочил ему. Кенма шептал что-то похожее на ругательства и угрозы, но Куроо плохо разбирал смысл его слов. Все, что он осознавал, — их близость, любимое тело в своих руках, любимую душу рядом со своей.

Растянув кольцо мышц тремя пальцами, Куроо приставил к нему член и медленно вошел до середины. Кенма мычал сквозь стиснутые зубы; кровь стучала в висках, зубы сводило от возбуждения. Придерживая задний проход раскрытым, Куроо медленно вытащил член, затем вставил снова — еще, и еще, и еще раз, пока Кенма не начал скулить, глубоко всаживая ногти в плечи. Тогда Куроо вытащил пальцы, надавил на бедро Кенмы, резко натягивая на себя, — у того воздух вышибло из легких. 

Придерживая, Куроо трахал Кенму; загнанное дыхание, рычание, короткие стоны, звуки соприкосновения тел — все смешалось в один вихрь. Куроо урывками ловил надломленный изгиб бровей Кенмы, широко открытый рот, спутанные пряди, обрамляющие раскрасневшееся лицо. От каждой детали щемило сердце, полосовало изнутри хлыстом возбуждения — Куроо подчинялся ему, все ускоряя темп, засаживая глубже, резче. 

— Да, — всхлипнул Кенму, откидывая голову назад. По его телу прошла судорога, за ней — вторая, сильнее прежней. — Да!

Куроо притянул его к себе, впился поцелуем в уютное местечко на изгибе шеи, рванул рукав футболки — она затрещала, оголяя плечо. Куроо сжал его до боли, когда Кенма забился, крича. На живот брызнула его сперма, задний проход конвульсивно сжался, стискивая член. 

Куроо зарычал, переворачивая Кенму на живот, подмял под себя, прижимая за шею к кровати, и вздернул зад вверх. Вставив сразу четыре пальца во все еще пульсирующий анус, Куроо резко задвигал ими — Кенма вскинулся, выгибая спину, громко застонал. Его пальцы скребли по простыни, воздух полнился ароматом густой смазки. Схватив Кенму за бедра, Куроо натянул его на член, переждал пару секунд слепящей вспышки перед глазами и взял беспощадный темп. Узел постепенно набухал, судороги удовольствия скручивали поясницу; Куроо стонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Кенма вскрикнул, когда узел растянул анус до предела, окончательно сформировавшись, — стенки заднего прохода снова сжались, еще сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Куроо упал на спину Кенмы, прижимая его к кровати, и мелко толкался, кончая, пока ритмичная пульсация, сжимающая узел, не прекратилась. 

Куроо вжался носом в мокрый затылок Кенмы. Тот прерывисто дышал, плечи дрожали. Непослушной рукой Куроо оттянул ворот футболки, накрыл губами выступающий позвонок на шее. Кожа была горячей, влажной от пота, пропитанной запахом Куроо, его прикосновениями, им самим. След от старого укуса был едва заметен в свете ночника. Куроо медленно обвел его пальцем.

Осторожно перекатившись на бок, Куроо увлек Кенму за собой, обнял за плечи, прижимая к груди. 

— Я так скучал, — пробормотал Куроо, целуя его в макушку, баюкая в руках.

Кенма сжал его запястье со всей оставшейся в его вымотанном теле силой. На то, чтобы говорить, их наверняка уже не было. Кенме требовался отдых и сон. Узел связал их не менее, чем до утра. Стоило поспать немного, прежде чем снова увлекать друг друга в безумие.

Название: Открытое предложение  
Тема: АУ  
Автор: kuroken team  
Бета: АД   
Пейринг, персонажи: Куроо Тецуро/Козуме Кенма  
Категория: слэш  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 1436 слов  
Краткое содержание: спуск на планету прошёл не без сюрпризов - как обычно. Но не как обычно.  
Комментарий: Стар Трек АУ

Кенма был в ужасе. В смятении и в ужасе. А также, конечно, в ярости, потому что Куроо не придумал ничего умнее, чем просто согласиться на эту невероятную, абсолютно неприемлемую дичь, и…

— Расслабься, детка, — шепнул Куроо, наклоняясь к нему ближе. — Всё должно выглядеть естественно.

— Это вообще не должно выглядеть! Не должно быть! — прошипел Кенма в ответ.

— Тш-ш-ш.

Царёк малоразвитого технически народа аборигенов восседал неподалёку на горе мягких губчатых комков — здешних аналогов подушек — и явно готовился насладиться представлением. Кенма с Куроо должны были принести в жертву местным богам «зрелище взаимной плотской любви». Кенма прикинул, хватит ли заряда в его фазере, чтобы пробиться к челноку, на котором они спустились с орбиты. И плевать на проклятые кристаллы, они просто добудут их каким-нибудь иным путём, не требующим публичного совокупления.

Куроо придвинулся ещё ближе, и Кенма инстинктивно упёрся руками ему в грудь. К чёрту естественность, он не станет…

— Если ты попробуешь засунуть мне в рот свой язык, — всё тем же свистящим шёпотом предупредил он, — я его откушу.

Видно было, как Куроо с усилием удержался от шутки. Он ещё был способен шутить!

— Какая чёрная неблагодарность, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Ведь именно мой язык помог убедить его величество в том, что человеческое совокупление заключается всего лишь в поцелуе.

— Ты мог бы обойтись объят…

Договорить Кенме не дали. Куроо окончательно сократил разделявшее их расстояние и накрыл его губы своими. Он сделал это так легко и естественно, будто целовал Кенму уже сотню раз, хотя это был их первый, вообще-не-долженствовавший-когда-либо-произойти поцелуй. Кенма застыл, захлёстнутый новой волной паники и смущения. Он чувствовал, как лицо неумолимо наливается жаром, и, будучи не в силах как-то ещё убежать от действительности, сделал единственное, что мог: закрыл глаза. К сожалению, перестав видеть, чувствовать он стал лишь отчётливее. 

К счастью, то ли убоявшись угрозы, то ли всё же пожалев его чувства, Куроо обошёлся без языка. Это не сделало ситуацию радикально лучше, потому что его губы, так или иначе, прижимались к губам Кенмы и, о кошмар, двигались. Куроо мягко прихватывал то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу Кенмы, и время от времени — моментальная смерть на месте была бы сейчас очень кстати — посасывал. В голове Кенмы даже мелькнула мысль о вероятности самовоспламенения — так полыхала его кожа. И, как будто мало было всего остального, Куроо ещё и осторожно придерживал рукой его голову, запутавшись пальцами в волосах, и подушечкой большого поглаживая щёку.

Невозможный поцелуй всё длился и длился — казалось, вечность. Кенма совершенно потерялся в нём, даже в какой-то момент позабыл где он и что он. Остались лишь эти удивительно нежные и ласковые прикосновения да разделённое на двоих дыхание. Поэтому когда Куроо всё-таки отстранился, на прощание коротко и успокаивающе прижавшись сомкнутыми губами, Кенма даже вздрогнул, ощутив прохладное дуновение окружающего воздуха. Он открыл глаза и был вынужден моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем картинка перед ними прояснилась.

Царёк всплёскивал и хлопал широкими ладонями, восторженно курлыкая, его свита ему вторила. Из переводчика лилось про радость и удовлетворение богов, а также дружественный союз с небесными гостями. Хорошая новость: кристаллы, похоже, были в их полном распоряжение. Плохая новость: у Кенмы вроде как была паническая атака, а то и вовсе сердечный приступ. А ещё он не мог встать с того мягкого то ли жертвенника, то ли постамента, на который им с Куроо пришлось взгромоздиться для проведения ритуала, потому что у него, кажется, отказали ноги. Куроо как ни в чём не бывало раскланивался с их величеством, обмениваясь очередными заверениями во взаимной симпатии. Кенма почти разозлился, что на него, по-видимому, поцелуй никак не подействовал. Почти — потому что на настоящую злость не было сил. Этот поцелуй выпил его до дна, словно Кенма и вправду принёс в жертву, отдал кому-то свою энергию.

— Эй, ты как, порядок? — негромко спросил у него Куроо, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться. 

В глазах у Куроо колыхнулась тень беспокойства. Кенма изобразил что-то между кивком и покачиванием головы, ухватился за руку и наконец смог вновь принять вертикальное положение. Колени предательски норовили подогнуться. Куроо, вероятно, тоже это заметил, потому как не спешил отходить и аккуратно придерживал его за плечо. К счастью, теперь странная слабость стала быстро рассеиваться, и уже через минуту Кенма почувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы поднять и включить трикодер. Кажется, с этим местом действительно было что-то не так. Возможно, для жертвоприношений его избрали не случайно. Возможно, здесь было какое-то поле, которое воздействовало на живых существ.

 

Кенма с Куроо не стали задерживаться на планете надолго, потому что их с кристаллами для починки очередной раз полетевшего транспортатора очень ждали на орбите. Но всё равно пришлось остаться на пир в честь заключения союза, большую часть которого Кенма провёл, украдкой ковыряясь в трикодере, а дипломатию полностью отдав на откуп Куроо. Как ни странно, ни полей, ни излучений поблизости не нашлось. Впрочем, по такой быстрой и поверхностной проверке сложно было судить адекватно. Возможно, явление было временным или проявляло себя лишь краткими периодами активности. В любом случае, Кенма не собирался оставаться и наблюдать. Вселенная необъятна и полна загадок, изучать которые можно при куда менее стесняющих обстоятельствах.

Местные погрузили кристаллы в их челнок и устроили краткую, но пышную церемонию прощания, после которой Куроо с Кенмой в конце концов смогли стартовать.

— Надеюсь, этих кристаллов будет достаточно, — пробормотал Кенма, откидываясь в соседнем с пилотским кресле.  
— Но, в любом случае, по такому поводу спускаться с тобой на планеты я больше не буду.

Куроо неопределённо хмыкнул в ответ. Кенма закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, мысленно перебирая сведения о планете, полученные сегодня, и прикидывая как лучше будет занести их в научный журнал. Не то чтобы в них была большая польза, но как минимум про залежи кристаллов стоило отметить. И про то, что может потребоваться для их получения.

Мысль соскользнула, и Кенме вновь вспомнились нежные, горячие и влажные прикосновения. Он и не знал, что Куроо может быть… таким. Куроо не был грубияном, всегда оставался внимательным и мягким в обращении, и Кенма не мог толком сформулировать, что понимал под «таким», но это отличалось от привычного Куроо. Настолько, что при воспоминании (о поцелуе в том числе) по скулам разливался жаркий румянец. Кенму внезапно догнало понимание, что Куроо отчего-то совсем не шутил о произошедшем, хотя по всем понятиям должен был просто пролиться водопадом вульгарных и плоских шуточек. И почти одновременно с этим открытием Куроо произнёс, продолжая заглохший, казалось, разговор:

— Ха, действительно не будешь? Неужели я был настолько плох, что ты решил заранее исключить вероятность повторения? — голос у него под налётом веселья был заметно напряжён. 

Это было… слишком прямо. Кенма замер, жар резко сменился волной холода, а затем вновь огнём. Широко распахнув глаза, он взглянул на Куроо. Тот не смотрел в сторону Кенмы, вместо этого напряжённо изучая экран перед собой. Руки, сжимавшие рычаги управления, совершенно очевидно делали это сильнее, чем требовалось. Вся поза Куроо, всё его молчание говорили о том, что Кенма не ослышался. Куроо действительно сказал то, что сказал, и имел в виду то, о чём сложно было не догадаться. Невозможно не догадаться. 

Наверное, Куроо ждал ответа, но Кенма не знал что сказать. Все слова и мысли покинули его, оставив взамен бесполезную пустоту. Всё это было слишком внезапно. Ему требовалось время, чтобы для начала вновь научиться нормально дышать, и только потом уже всё остальное. Сейчас Кенма не мог выдавить из себя даже хмыканья или какого другого бессловесного звука, так что он обратился к Куроо — молча, надеясь, что тот поймёт как обычно и даст ему необходимое. Куроо ведь был прекрасен в понимании невысказанного.

Медленно тянулись минуты. Челнок покинул атмосферу и уже приближался к зависшей громаде звездолёта, когда напряжённую тишину разбил короткий смешок.

— Выдохни, — сказал Куроо. — А то мне не слишком удобно будет одной рукой заводить челнок на посадку, а второй надевать на тебя кислородную маску.

Кенма поднял голову, по привычке слегка нахмурившись, встретился с ним глазами и замер вновь. Он знал это выражение, этот тёплый блеск, видел его во взгляде Куроо множество раз. Но только теперь Кенма смог понять, что он означает. И почему ещё никогда не получалось выдержать этот взгляд без непременно накатывавшего, казалось бы, на пустом месте смущения. Вот и сейчас Кенма выдержал лишь несколько секунд этого ласкового почти прикосновения, а затем вновь отвернулся.

— Поставишь на автопилот, — буркнул он, мгновенно разозлившись на себя и за глупый ответ, и за то, насколько нетвёрдо, неразборчиво звучал его голос.

Куроо рассмеялся. 

Стоило им опуститься на пол ангара, как рядом с челноком немедленно нарисовался Яку, желавший получить свои кристаллы немедленно. И пока Куроо обменивался с ним обычными колкостями, Кенма поспешил ускользнуть к турболифтам, судорожно прижимая к груди трикодер. Каким счастьем было то, что его смена как раз закончилась, и не нужно было возвращаться на мостик. Кенма направил турболифт сразу к жилым палубам и устало привалился к одной из стенок. Из гладкой поверхности напротив на него смотрело его бледное отражение. Это было неправдой, но Кенме настойчиво казалось, что у отражения заметно припухшие и покрасневшие губы. Естественно, такое не получается всего лишь с одного, пусть и довольно долгого поцелуя. Но он всё равно обвёл губы кончиком языка, чтобы проверить.


	23. Красное платье, курокен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на арт https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4594/39505582922_a35eb3e970_o.jpg с Санты 2017 в хк!фандоме.

Куроо, шипя и ругаясь, справился, наконец, с молнией. Эти длиннющие замки во всю спину — просто ад какой-то. Куроо провел по волосам дрожащей рукой и всем весом оперся на раковину. Он успел вспотеть, сердце стучало, как ненормальное, в ушах звенело от тишины. Только подол шелестел, когда Куроо переступал с ноги на ногу.

Куроо встретился глазами со своим отражением и задержал дыхание. Медленный вдох, выдох, вот так, хорошо.

Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, он обтер шею и ключицы. Вырез платья топорщился, открывая плоскую грудь. Выглядело нелепо. Куроо нервно хохотнул и прижал руки к лицу, надавил запястьями на глазные яблоки, дождался цветных кругов и встряхнулся.

— Все, пошел, — пробормотал он, усилием воли выгоняя себя из ванной.

Кенма сидел на диване в гостиной, залипал в телефон. 

Шелк льнул к бедрам, холодя и лаская кожу, красное море колыхалось и шелестело по полу, пенясь вокруг ног при каждом шаге Куроо. Казалось, слышно должно быть во всей многоэтажке. Но Кенма не шевелился. Куроо оперся плечом о дверной косяк, сложил руки на груди. Интересно, сколько это может продолжаться? Сердце болезненно бухало в груди, каждый удар отдавался спазмом в животе.

Кенма вздохнул и поднял взгляд, не переставая водить по экрану пальцем. А потом палец замер. Кенма превратился в абсолютно статичное изображение, только вспышки света с улицы играли с его лицом и телом, меняя выражения и позу.

По плечам побежали мурашки. Куроо отлип от стены и медленно повернулся на триста шестьдесят градусов, разведя руки в стороны.

— Нравится? — спросил он. Голос дрогнул. Куроо судорожно вдохнул. Паника-паника. — Скажи уже что-нибудь.

— Иди сюда, — булькнул Кенма, и Куроо пошел.

Кенма соскользнул на пол, не дожидаясь его, встал на колени и обнял ноги Куроо, прижался лицом. Он смотрел широко открытыми, восторженными глазами, водил по шелку дрожащими пальцами; Куроо комкал в ладонях его пиджак, чувствуя, как оседает в паху горячее дыхание Кенмы.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Кенма, с нажимом проводя вверх по бедрам, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.

Ноги будто подкосились. Куроо повалился на пол, Кенма подтолкнул его, переворачивая на живот, на спину легли его ладони. Они жадно шарили по горячей коже и ткани платья, пока не нашарили молнию. 

— Представляешь меня женщиной? — прошептал Куроо в сгиб локтя, чтобы отвлечься от тихого вжикающего звука, от тяжелого дыхания Кенмы.

— Представляю твой член в женских трусах, — ответил Кенма, закончив с молнией. Куроо застонал и схватился за маячущую перед глазами челку, с силой дернул.

Кенма раздвинул края платья, лаская спину руками, губами, языком. Ладони скользнули по бокам и сжали грудь, пощипали соски. Куроо переступил коленями по полу, потерся задом о бедра Кенмы; у того был каменный стояк.

Взявшись за подол платья, Кенма собрал его складками, поднимая вверх по бедрам, заднице. Куроо закусил губу, когда ягодицы обдало прохладным воздухом, а Кенма довольно заворчал.

— Да, — усмехнулся Куроо, жмурясь и смаргивая пот, — я надел для тебя кружевные трусы. И от них ужасно все...

Договорить Куроо не успел — Кенма прикусил между ягодиц, прошелся зубами по анусу и ниже, прихватил перетянутую кружевной ткань мошонку. Куроо завыл, шире раздвигая ноги и ударяя кулаком по полу перед собой. Кенма сдвинул трусы в сторону, высвободил член и яйца, потер зудящую кожу. Сначала руками, потом — языком. Оттянул ствол назад, медленно вылизал от головки до ануса, вобрал в рот яички и покатал. Вход царапнул кончик пальца, Куроо подался назад, но Кенма убрал его. Зашуршала одежда. Горячий член ткнулся между ягодиц, Кенма с наслаждением выдохнул, наваливаясь сзади, притираясь к расселине, а потом приставил головку к анусу и надавил.

Куроо размеренно дышал, подаваясь назад по миллиметру. Кенма комкал в руках подол платья, тянул, насаживая Куроо на свой член, когда мышцы немного поддавались. Это продолжалось так долго, что яйца начало сводить от возбуждения, хотелось кончить или хотя бы подрочить, но Куроо терпел, сжав зубы, пока ягодицы не защекотала густая поросль в паху Кенмы. Он облегченно застонал, когда член вошел целиком, яйца Кенмы вжались между янусом и его собственными, Кенма навалился на спину, распластался, вылизывая и покусывая загривок. Между ног сводило от удовольствия, задний проход пульсировал, сжимаясь вокруг распирающего его ствола, с головки щекотно текла смазка. Как же хорошо, господи.

Куроо облизнулся, распластался грудью по полу, поворачивая голову и прижимаясь щекой к пылающему паркету. Кенма лизнул его губы и шевельнул бедрами. Мышцы поддавались неохотно, судорожно сжимая член внутри, Куроо ахнул и закусил губу. Кенма уперся руками ему в поясницу и задвигался, медленно, растягивая удовольствие от каждого движения. Куроо чувствовал каждый сантиметр его члена внутри, каждую вздутую вену; в яйцах полыхал огонь, промежность крутило от удовольствия. Кенма постепенно наращивал темп, звонко шлепая бедрам по ягодицам, с силой проезжаясь по простате. Его довольное урчание оседало мурашками на коже, заставляло поджиматься каждый мускул. Он двигался все быстрее, Куроо мотало вперед-назад, задний проход будто лизало огнем удовольствия. Подол съехал вниз по спине, плечам, накрыл голову.

Кенма задвигался резче, с силой вбиваясь в зад Куроо; от каждого толчка перетряхивало с ног до головы. Короткие стоны становились все громче, дольше, пока не слились в один всхлип; Кенма кончил, крупно дрожа и больно впиваясь тонкими пальцами в бедра Куроо.

Когда он отстранился, Куроо чуть не съехал на пол, обессиленный и сходящий с ума от желания кончить, но Кенма вздернул его бедра вверх. Из задницы щекотно текло, собственно член был весь мокрый от смазки. Вдруг Кенма лизнул промежность, собирая потеки спермы, осторожно толкнулся в растраханный, открытый задний проход. Куроо взвыл, вскинулся, уходя от прикосновения, но Кенма удержал, обхватив ноги рукой. Сжал головку члена, потеребил устье большим пальцем, старательно вылизывая анус, присасываясь к дырке губами и причмокивая. Куроо бессильно скреб по полу ногтями, бедра дрожали от удовольствия. Оргазм подступал короткими шажками, лизал пятки огнем, а Кенма все растягивал и растягивал ощущения. Оттянув крайнюю плоть, сомкнул ладонь вокруг члена, медленно провел вверх-вниз, оттянул назад. Медленно опустился губами от ануса к мошонку, вылизал яйца и двинулся ниже, прихватывая ствол губами. Вобрал в рот головку и пососал, втолкнул в задний проход три пальца, нащупал простату... и Куроо забился, кончая, длинными толчками выплескиваяся в горячий рот. Кенма дрочил задний проход пальцами, пока судороги не сошли на нет и Куроо не рухнул на бок.

Отбросив подол с лица, Куроо вдохнул полной грудью и всхлипнул — тело ощущалось не своим, восторг поселился в каждом нерве и мускуле, мозги отказывались работать.

Кенма подполз ближе и прижался к груди, притерся всем телом. Он гладил руки и грудь, перебирал складки платья, покрывал шею поцелуями, пока Куроо не стало щекотно.

— Что на тебя нашло? — пробормотал Кенма, внимательно глядя в глаза. Куроо пожал плечами.

— Захотелось. Вместо скучного корпоратива. Тебе ведь не скучно было?

Кенма медленно покачал головой. Волосы торчали во все стороны, липли к влажному лбу. Куроо зачесал их назад пятерне, положил руку на шею Кенмы и прижал к себе, чмокнул в макушку.

Хороший вышел предновогодний вечер.


	24. Ушитен, заклеенные соски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для J.Jey Will ушитен с болтливым Тендо и заклеенными сосками

В раздевалке стоит крепкий дух пота двух десятков молодых здоровых парней, дезодоранта для обуви и мятного саше, которые менеджеры разложили там-сям. Саше со своей задачей не очень-то справляется, как кажется Тендо. Но и не сказать, чтобы запах его напрягал. Скорее, даже напротив.

Зайдя в раздевалку последним, он наклоняется за оставленным на скамейке полотенце, лежащим рядом с Вакатоши. Наклоняется чуть ниже, чем следовало бы, почты утыкаясь носом в его плечо и жадно вдыхая остро-пряный запах. Вакатоши бросает на него короткий взгляд и продолжает вытирать волосы.

— Семисеми, что насчет выходных? Будешь моим белым кроликом? Могу стать твоей Алисой на це-е-лый день! — закинув полотенце на шею, Тендо торопливо вытирает затылок. Семи устало закатывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Тесты. Тесты. Тесты! — чеканит он.

— Нельзя быть таким скучным! Ну же! Это же, — Тендо приседает, расставив ноги пошире, и почты рычит, — игровые автоматы!

— М-м-м, как-нибудь в другой раз, — Семисеми прыгает на одной ноге, торопливо натягивая брюки.

— Реон?

Реон накидывает пиджак поверх не до конца застегнутой рубашки и, отрицательно покачав головой, спешит свалить. Тендо придирчивым взглядом рассматривает своих возможных жертв.

— Кенджи?

— Только через мой труп, — бесцветно отвечает Ширабу. Он выглядит как примерный ученик, аккуратно застегнутый на все пуговицы, вот только шаг чуть торопливее, чем обычно.

— Ну хоть кто-нибудь! — взвывает Тендо, вцепившись в свои волосы. Сокомандники торопливо покидают раздевалку, наспех прощаясь. Когда за дверь скрывается будто пришибленный Гошики, Тендо и Вакатоши остаются вдвоем. — Вакатоши-кун, похоже, терпеть меня снова тебе.

Вакатоши пожимает плечами и берется за низ своей футболки. Тендо порывисто кидается к нему и перехватывает руку, присев между широко расставленных ног Вакатоши.

— Я сам, — шепчет он. — К концу тренировки на тебе лица не было. Торопился разогнать всех, как мог, — Тендо коротко улыбается и облизывает губы — ну наконец-то они вдвоем.

Потянув футболку вверх, Тендо подается ближе — полной грудью вдыхает запах пота, ловит кожей жар тела Вакатоши. Впивается взглядом в маленькие кусочки тейпа на сосках. 

— Вакатоши-и-и, офигеть... — шепчет Тендо, отбрасывая футболку в сторону. Он трогает пальцем тейп, надавливает, подцепляет ногтем слегка отошедший край — Вакатоши вздрагивает и дышит чаще, почти хрипит. Его глаза зажмурены. — Сейчас-сейчас.

Вакатоши всегда такой, когда возбужден. Еще более тихий, чем обычно, почти зажатый, немного замкнутый. Сегодня Вакатоши вообще не издает ни звука. У Тендо от этого рвет крышу.

Он тянет тейп на левом соске — кожа натягивается вслед за ним, Вакатоши шипит, подобравшись.

— Больно? Прости-прости! — Тендо дует на покрасневшую кожу, а потом наклоняется и лижет, забираясь кончиком языка под отклеившийся край. Вакатоши тяжело дышит.

Тендо устраивается удобнее, мимолетно поправив стоящий член, и прижимается языком теснее. 

— Ох, как ты возбудился... понравилось тренироваться с тейпом на соска?

Тендо лижет широкую ареолу, медленно отрывая тейп, а когда убирает его совсем, втягивает покрасневший сосок в рот, посасывает, прихватывает зубами. Вакатоши давится воздухом и коротко стонет. 

— Или нравилось представлять, как я буду освобождать тебя от него?

Пробежав пальцами по его груди, Тендо ныряет рукой за пояс, обхватывает влажный член, сжимает под головкой. Вакатоши подается бедрами навстречу, кладет руку на затылок, прижимая теснее. 

 

— Я вот думал об этом всю тренировку, чуть не спалился отрабатывая кросс...

Тендо дрочит ему, не прекращая терзать во рту сосок, а второй рукой резко отрывает полоску тейпа с другого. Вакатоши вскрикивает, забившись под его руками, член пульсирует, сперма заливает ладонь Тендо, выплескиваясь толчками.

Тендо поднимает голову, ловя рот Вакатоши — тот жмурится, жадно глотая воздух. Он яростно отвечает на поцелуй, сгребая Тендо в охапку и прижимая к себе.

— Твои сумасшедшие идеи... — шепчет он между поцелуями.

— Ужасно тебе нравятся! — заканчивает за него Тендо.

Вакатоши прикусывает шею чуть ниже уха, оглаживает его задницу и прижимает ладонь в паху, но Тендо уходит от прикосновения.

— Не сейчас, — говорит он.

— Почему? — озабоченность на лице Вакатоши выглядит забавно и Тендо усмехается, сдувая мокрую челку с его лба.

— Поток моих сумасшедших идей еще не иссяк, — говорит Тендо.

Ушиджима качает головой и притягивает его к себе для нового поцелуя.


	25. Ойкуро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение истории про лампочку

Всю следующую неделю Ойкава думает о Куроо. Куда больше, чем следовало бы, и все же меньше, чем он того заслуживает. Строго говоря: думать о нем не следовало бы вообще, потому что вся их затея и ее ужасный (ужасно приятный) результат — чистой воды авантюра. Рискованная, опасная, нежелательная и оттого еще более волнительная.

Ойкава перебирает в памяти ощущения: какими упругими и горячими были губы Куроо под его собственными, как он заводился от того, что с ним делал Ойкава, и как у него самого срывало крышу от такого Куроо. Ойкава никогда бы не подумал, что он способен увлечься парнем, хоть он и считает себя человеком широких взглядов. Похоже, эти самые взгляды сыграли с ним плохую шутку. Потому что теперь от одного взгляда на Куроо он начинает распаляться, вспоминая, вспоминая, вспоминая. И отчаянно желает большего.

Неделя проходит в суете: тренировки, подготовка к зачетам, снова тренировки. Ойкава проживает эту неделю одним рывком, быстрым, слитным. Он собран, улыбчив, настроен на позитив. И он каждое утро дрочит на воспоминания о Куроо под своими руками и губами. Тот жар, который эти картинки разносят по всему телу, немного пугает — таких сильных ощущений у него не было почти никогда. Ойкава списывает это на новизну и остроту, стараясь установить над своими чувствами подобие хоть какого-то контроля. Получается вполне неплохо: он почти не залипает на ноги Куроо в коротких шортах, его гибкую спину в раздевалке и ленивую улыбку при встрече. Что контролировать не удается, так это те бесоватые огоньки, которые вспыхивают в глубине почти черных глаз Куроо, когда они встречаются взглядами. Определенно, Ойкава отлично держит себя в руках.

Вечер субботы наступает как-то неожиданно. Нагрузив себя делами сверх меры, Ойкавы почти теряет счет времени, а переделав их все до единого, обнаруживает себя неожиданно свободным. Занять себя решительно нечем. Ойкава какое-то время слоняется по комнате, перебирает учебные материалы, просматривает сообщения в соцсетях и на телефоне. Хоримия-чан напоминает о небольших посиделках у ее подруги. Ойкава фыркает, вспоминая, каким был масштаб этих небольших посиделок в тот раз, когда он поддался на уговоры. Сама собой приходит мысль, что Куроо мог бы тоже туда пойти. А следом — что это вообще-то неплохой шанс от него отвлечься. Ойкава даже сам себе не признается в том, какая из этих мыслей была решающей, когда торопливо переодевается.

На "небольших" посиделках собирается пара десятков человек. Ойкаву окружает музыка, шум голосов и смех, едва он переступает порог. Несколько мгновений он чувствует себя оглушенным, но потом Хоримия-чан, заметив его, машет и спешит навстречу. Ойкава расслабляется и позволяет заключить себя в объятия, прижимая к себе тоненькую фигурку в ответ.

— Не надеялась тебя увидеть, Тоору-кун! Хорошо, что ты пришел. 

Хоримия-чан улыбается светлой теплой улыбкой, берет его за руку, увлекая в толпу, то и дело представляет то одним, то другим знакомым. Ойкава крутит головой, подсознательно надеясь наткнуться на черноволосый всклокоченный затылок или хитроватую улыбку, но встречает только знакомые и не очень лица, улыбается и кивает в ответ на приветствия. Постепенно музыка, общение и атмосфера расслабляют, увлекают. Ойкава позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Жаль, что Тецуро-кун не пришел, — через час или два, трудно судить о времени по опустошенным стаканчикам с соком, Хоримия-чан присаживается возле Ойкавы, немного уставшая, но довольная. Ойкава мысленно ставит себе плюсик — не зря он ожидал увидеть здесь Куроо. Но вслух говорит:

— Хоримия-чан! Я ревную. Чем тебе так приглянулась компания этого клоуна?

— Тоору-кун! — Хоримия-чан делает страшные глаза, игриво прикрывая рот рукой. Что в ней нравится Ойкаве, так это легкий характер и способность поддержать любую игру. — Нехорошо так говорить о друге. Кстати, вы ведь приятели?

— Можно и так сказать, — Ойкава кривится, раздумывая, насколько "приятели" подходит к тому, что между ними было.

— Слушай, Тоору-кун, — Хоримия-чан задумывается ненадолго, кусает губу, — а у Тецуру-куна есть девушка?

— Понятия не имею, а что? — выпаливает Ойкава.

— Ничего, — Хоримия-чан улыбается, но скрыть проступивший на скулах румянец не помогает даже косметика. Ойкава чувствует себя расстроенным, хотя чем именно — трудно сказать. — Ой, кажется, у Юмико проблемы, — Хоримия-чан торопится на помощь, хотя Ойкава внутренне и уверен, что у этой Юмико, кем бы они ни была, и без нее все прекрасно.

Он сидит в одиночестве, покачивая стакан с соком в руках, и задается вопросом: что он вообще тут делает? Да, тут весело и приятно, но быть ему хочется совсем в другом месте. Совсем с другим человеком. Посещение этой вечеринки напоминает ему не то попытку надышаться перед смертью, не то оттягивание приятного момента на десерт. 

Прикончив сок парой глотков, Ойкава решает, что стоит навестить Куроо и спросить его лично, есть ли у него девушка, почему он не пришел на вечеринку и когда успел сманить в свой фан-клуб одну из его поклонниц.

 

За дверью — тишина. Прежде чем постучать, Ойкава прислушивается, едва не прижимаясь к ней ухом. Тишина может означать, что Куроо нет в комнате — а значит, субботний вечер он проводит где-то еще. Забавно, что такого варианта развития событий Ойкава даже не предположил.

Он стучит — сначала кажется, что слишком громко, потом, что глупо стучать тише, а в конце он уже думает, насколько все это выглядит донельзя глупо: словно влюбленный мальчишка скребется в дверь своей ненаглядной. Ойкава хочет уже развернуться и уйти, когда дверь распахивается. Точнее — медленно приоткрывается.

Куроо даже не здоровается, только зевает во всю ширь своего рта. В комнате почти темно, на его плечах необъятных размеров красный плед, а на щеке след от подушки.

— Погоди-ка, запечатлею на память, — Ойкава лезет в карман за телефоном, а Куроо индифферентно пожимает плечами и медленно начинает закрывать дверь. Ойкава просовывает ботинок в узкую щель и налегает на дверь, несильно, но настойчиво. Куроо, снова зевнув, машет рукой, мол "да мне все равно", и плетется к кровати. — Гостеприимство — твоя самая приятная черта.

— Угу.

Подтянув соскальзывающий плед, Куроо устраивается на кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Его заспанные глаза неотрывно следят за Ойкавой, и в глубине вновь чудится тот самый огонек — жаркий и волнующий.

— Хоримия-чан жутко расстроена, что ты не посетил ее подругу.

— Я не мог, — Куроо пожимает плечами. — Я устал. И спал.

— Заметно, — Ойкава хмыкает, прохаживаясь по комнате. Сосед Куроо отсутствует, наверняка проводя субботний вечер куда веселее, чем они двое. — Она спрашивала меня, нет ли у тебя девушки.

— О? И что ты ответил?

— Что есть, — Ойкава широко улыбается. Куроо сужает глаза и кривится.

— Ну, спасибо, что так бережешь мою линую жизнь. С такими друзьями у меня ее никогда не будет.

— Это маленькая месть, — пожимает плечами Ойкава.

— Это не сделает тебя более привлекательным, как ни старайся, — нараспев тянут Куроо. Выпростав из-под пледа руку, он проходится пятерней по волосам, зачесывая назад челку. И Ойкаве трудно определиться, выглядит этот жест заманчивым или же смешным. За то он точно определяет, что одежды на Куроо под этим пледом не так уж много. Вот футболки точно нет. От этой мысли становится горячо.

— Ты спишь голым? — напрямик спрашивает Ойкава. Он уже чувствует себя глупо, вынужденный топтаться в центре комнате, не зная, куда себя деть. И он чувствует себя голодным, вынужденный думать о Куроо каждую свободную минуту в последнее время.

— Так я тебе и сказал, — губы Куроо изгибаются в хитрой улыбке, но из взгляда исчезает всякая сонливость.

Ойкава стягивает рубашку, потому что спина начинает покрываться испариной. Открытые короткими рукавами футболки руки приятно холодит, ладони зудят от желания прикоснуться. Он неторопливо подходит ближе, следя, как из-под корки ленивой насмешливости проклевывается нетерпение Куроо.

— А что, если я проверю? — выгнув бровь, спрашивает Ойкава, подойдя вплотную к кровати, наклоняясь — пока что самую малость.

— А что, если я тебе позволю? — хрипло вторит ему Куроо, и под действием магнетизма его взгляда Ойкава преодолевает последнее разделяющее их расстояние.

Куроо приподнимается навстречу поцелую. На этот раз первое прикосновение не такое нежное; они жадно ныряют друг в друга, изголодавшиеся и подстегиваемые взаимным желанием. Ойкава ставит колено на кровать, сжимает голое плечо Куроо — кожа такая гладкая, такая горячая, что от желания вылизать каждый ее сантиметр в венах закипает кровь. Куроо тянет его за шею, кусается, усмехается, когда Ойкава кусается в ответ, и отвечает, отвечает на каждое движение губ и языка, такой подвижный и живой, такой притягательный.

Ойкава ведет ладонью от плеча вниз по лопатке, исследуя эту еще нетронутую им территорию. Он хотел бы поставить свой флаг или клеймо на каждом сантиметре, на каждой впадинке или крошечной возвышенности, на каждом кусочке тела Куроо, от прикосновения к которому его дыхание сбивается, пальцы на затылке Ойкавы сжимаются сильнее, а поцелуй становится все жарче.

Обхватив колено его согнутой ноги, Куроо заваливает Ойкаву на кровать. Воздух вышибает из легких от встречи с не самой мягкой поверхностью, это отрезвляет на добрые три секунды — ровно до тех пор, пока Куроо не перекидывает ногу через его бедра, садясь верхом. Он поправляет на плечах свой дурацкий плед и улыбается — дурашливо и совершенно безумно одновременно. 

— Снимай, — велит он, потянув за край футболки Ойкавы.

Пока Ойкава выпутывается из нее, Куроо расправляется с его джинсами, бесцеремонно расстегивает их и стягивает до середины бедра. Ойкаве хочется надеяться, что хоть какая-нибудь из его фантазий сейчас сбудется. Но Куроо удивляет: хитро улыбнувшись, он накрывается чертовым пледом с головой, пригибаясь ниже к постели.

— Что за фиг... — хмурится Ойкава, раздосадованный глупой выходкой. Он так с Такеру играл в привидений, честное слово, что за глупость? Ну он не успевает и пары слов сказать, когда чувствует горячее влажное прикосновение к члену — языком и совсем без рук. — О-ох!

Ойкава откидывает голову на подушку, раздвигая ноги, насколько это позволяют узкие джинсы, подаваясь навстречу размашистым прикосновениям. Куроо вылизывает его — от мошонки до головки, плотно прижимая язык, но не задерживаясь, почти не касаясь губами, не давая возможности толкнуться навстречу. Член Ойкавы вздрагивает от малейшего прикосновения, язык Куроо соскальзывает в сторону и Ойкава стонет от разочарования.

Сдернув одеяло с его головы, Ойкава встречается с Куроо взглядом — и тот откровенно насмехается над ним. На губах пляшет улыбка, глаза горят. Ойкава щурится и шипит от очередной недоласки. Потянувшись, он сжимает член у основания, не удерживается и проводит пару раз вверх-вниз, затем прижимает головку к губам Куроо — тот только посмеивается, коротко облизнувшись, и отстраняется. Обхватив вихрастый затылок, Ойкава тянет его вниз, к своему паху. Куроо перехватывает его ладонь, крепко переплетая пальцы, и берет скользкую головку в рот, перекатывает на языке, пропускает глубже — Ойкава дышит так громко, что, кажется, будто на него едет паровоз. Куроо скользит губами по члену, щекочет кончиком языка поджавшиеся яйца, сосет, плотно обхватывая ствол — Ойкава кусает губы и стонет, бьется под его руками, прижимающими бедра к кровати, что-то шепчет, в огне удовольствия не разбирая собственных слов.

Куроо резко отстраняется, приподнимаясь на руках. Плед соскальзывает со спины и задерживается на бедрах. Ойкава вспоминает, что очень хотел узнать, есть ли под ним одежда.

— Ближе, — шепчет он, сжимая запястье Куроо. Тот облизывается, шарит по нему глазами и подается вперед, укладываясь грудью на Ойкаву.

Ойкава тянется к распухшим губам за поцелуем, оглаживает плечи, лопатки, впадинку позвонка и крадется ниже, сдвигая плед. Под ладонями — ямочки на пояснице, мягкая упругая плоть и никакого белья. Ойкава стонет в поцелуй, откровенно лапая Куроо за задницу. Он впивается в ягодицы, мнет их, разводит в стороны, тянет к себе, заставляя Куроо полностью улечься сверху. От прикосновения твердого члена к его собственному прошивает разрядом тока. Куроо стонет, вжимаясь в него бедрами, отрывается от его рта, жадно хватая воздух, кусая губы. Ойкава наслаждается тем, как сведены его брови, как шумно вырывается дыхание из его рта. Куроо широко раздвигает ноги, прижимается своим пахом к его, трется, проезжаясь головкой по животу. Пальцы Ойкавы срываются в ложбинку между ягодиц, нащупывают влажный от испарины вход и легонько массируют — Куроо протяжно стонет, его бедра дергаются резко, рвано. Он близок к своему краю.

Ойкава тянет его чуть выше, обхватывает собственный член и вжимается между ягодиц Куроо. Будто поняв все его мысли, Куроо вытягивается поверх Ойкавы, слепо находя его губы своими. Ойкава дрочит себе, прижимаясь головкой к сжатому входу, размазывая по нему смазку, надавливая и дразня. Куроо подается навстречу, дыхание в его груди обрывается всякий раз, когда головка вжимается в неподатливое кольцо мышц, каждый раз на какой-то миллиметр глубже, так мало и так много одновременно. Он запрокидывает голову назад, неосторожно подставляя Ойкаве шею, и тот впивается в нее губами, терзает, вымещая захлестывающие его ощущения. Он входит почти до середины головки, когда Куроо вдруг резко вскрикивает, подавшись назад, и кончает, горячо выплескиваясь на живот Ойкавы. Мышцы входа сжимаются, выталкиваю Ойкаву за край, и он вцепляется зубами в плечо Куроо, выплескиваясь в него — прямо внутрь, господи. Куроо шипит и соскальзывает с члена, Ойкава чувствует, как мокро от спермы у него между ягодиц.

Какое-то время они не могут не то что пошевелиться, даже заговорить. Куроо сопит, вжимаясь в подушку над плечом Ойкавы. По его телу время от времени пробегает короткая дрожь. Ойкава гладит его взмокшую спину, чувствуя, как приходит в норму поначалу бешено бьющееся в груди сердце. От пережитых ощущений тянет в сон и Ойкава зевает, клацнув зубами напоследок.

— Я думал о тебе все неделю, — глухо говорит Куроо, не поднимая головы. — Но такого я и представить не мог.

— Скучный Куро-чан, — Ойкава хмыкает, но от незнакомого чувства довольства в груди разливается жар. — Знал бы, что представлял себе я всю прошедшую неделю.

Куроо лениво приподнимается. Его волосы в полном беспорядке. На его щеке снова отпечаток подушки, пока что еще не глубокий. Его губы выглядят так, будто умоляют о новых поцелуях. Его глаза сияют так, что Ойкава не смог бы отвести от них взгляд, случись хоть конец света.

— Знал бы ты, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой в ответ, — вкрадчиво говорит Куроо.

Губы Ойкавы расплываются в улыбке.

— А что, если я захочу узнать?

Куроо качает головой и наклоняется, легко целуя подбородок, скулу, лоб.

— Ты узнаешь.

***

Просыпаясь, Куроо первым делом лезет в телефон. Новых сообщений нет; Куроо немного проматывает переписку назад, и это срабатывает лучше энергетика или чашки кофе. Их с Ойкавой разговоры — смесь флирта, оскорблений, пошлых шуток и попыток самоутвердиться на пьедестале "Мистер Остроумие". А еще это бесконечная болтовня ни о чем и обо всем на свете, прерывающаяся только на сон и тренировки, во время которых они улучают пару минут, чтобы пообщаться лично. Их график остается таким же плотным, как и раньше: через два дня начинаются семестровые тесты, после каникул они играют важный матч. Свободного времени практически нет, но Куроо быстро приучается жить, не выпуская телефон из рук, и распределять свое внимание между делами насущными и Ойкавой.

Они мало видятся, еще меньше прикасаются друг к другу и вообще не разговаривают о том, что между ними происходит. Попахивает большими проблемами в будущем, но Куроо не может сдержаться. Когда Ойкава снова и снова подначивает его, когда сам дает Куроо возможность себя дразнить... когда они оказываются слишком близко. Куроо не девственник и влюбляться ему случалось, но то, что происходит между ним и Ойкавой, напрочь вышибает мозги. И, похоже, не ему одному.

Куроо поднимается резко, обрывая поток вопросов в своей голове и изо всех сил стараясь не замечать то волнительное чувство внутри, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах и хочется пританцовывать. Торопливо заправляя постель, он напевает незатейливый мотивчик с первой строчки последних чартов и все-таки притопывает в такт ногой. От убойной дозы эндорфина в крови трудно сохранять контакт с землей, так что Куроо не начинает новый день, а практически влетает в него на крыльях своего хорошего настроения.

 

Последние дни перед тестами, да и сами они, пролетают смазанным пятном — все получается само собой, будто Куроо стоит лишь захотеть. Сдав последний, он зависает немного с одногруппниками, обсуждаю шансы на удачное завершение сессии. В себе он почти уверен, волноваться не о чем. Вечером тренировка, но до нее еще несколько свободных часов. Поболтавшись немного по корпусу, Куроо ищет на сайте расписание для группы Ойкавы. Оказывается, последний тест у них тоже сегодня, и на часах назначенное время уже перевалило за полчаса.

Куроо бредет по коридорам, изредка перебрасываясь парой слов со знакомыми, вертит телефон в руках. Увидеться хочется просто невыносимо. Куроо сам не замечает, как ноги приносят его к нужной аудитории. Он топчется возле двери — из-за нее не доносится ни звука. Ждать у порога как-то глупо, но заняться решительно нечем. Привалившись к подоконнику, Куроо убивает время в соцсетях, снова лезет в переписку с Ойкавой. Наверняка телефон в беззвучном режиме или даже отключен. Внезапная идея заставляет Куроо улыбнуться, сердце сладко сжимается в предвкушении затеи. Кликнув по окошку нового сообщения, Куроо начинает печатать.

"все сдал. похоже, каникулы пройдут без осложнений"

"надеюсь, ты ни на чем не завалился"

"иначе придется тратить время на дополнительные занятия"

"вместо того чтобы проводить его с прекрасным мной"

"а у меня как раз есть на этот счет идеи"

Закусив губу, Куроо отрывает взгляд от дисплея телефона и пялится на дверь. Она выглядит молчаливой и неприступной, но почему-то глядя на нее Куроо думает о болтливом и совсем не таком холодном Ойкаве.

"уверен, ты захочешь узнать, что это за идеи"

"или любишь сюрпризы?"

"интересно увидеть твое лицо, когда я закину твои ноги себе на плечу и буду отсасывать, пока ты не начнешь умолять дать тебе кончить"

Щеки теплеют. Куроо чувствует себя хорошо и глупо одновременно. Будь Ойкава сейчас онлайн, как бы отреагировал? Мог бы высмеять его, а мог бы и поддержать — зависит от настроения.

"вот бы ты удивился, если бы я не дал"

"что бы стал делать? будешь меня умолять?"

"а может, попросишь трахнуть тебя?"

В паху разливается жар, отдаваясь тяжестью внизу живота. Пара девчонок, перешептываясь, проходят мимо. Куроо поправляет сумку, прикрывая пах, и коротко сверяется со временем на дисплее — есть еще минут двадцать. Задействовав все резервы воображения, Куроо продолжает строчить чушь в том же духе — ему нравится сама мысль о том, как изменится лицо у Ойкавы, когда он это прочтет. Как попытается скрыть реакцию от окружающих. Разозлится? Рассмеется? Или возбудится.

Увлекшись, Куроо едва успевает уловить краем уха нарастающий шум за нужной дверью — тест подходит к концу. Подхватившись, он спешит убраться подальше, но задерживается у выхода из коридора, обернувшись на звук открывающейся двери. Среди высыпавших наружу студентов он замечает Ойкаву — высокого, улыбчивого, довольного. В руке он держит телефон, о чем-то переговариваясь с ребятами. Утыкается в дисплей. Замирает в движении, поправляя лямку на плече. Усмехнувшись, Куроо выключает телефон и неторопливо бредет, куда глаза глядят, насвистывая себе под нос. Встречает на лестнице нескольких знакомых и соглашается прошвырнуться с ними в кафетерий, посидеть немного. 

Когда он возвращается к себе, до тренировки остается не больше двух часов. Упав на постель Куроо включает телефон, но ни звонков, ни шквала сообщений не находит. Накатывает разочарование. Куроо отбрасывает телефон в сторону и тянет со стола ноутбук, устраиваясь на животе. Не проходит и десяти минут, как от бездумново серфа инстаграма отвлекает барабанная дробь в дверь. Куроо почти роняет ноутбук на пол, поспешно вскакивая на ноги.

— Очень остроумно, — говорит Ойкава, щурясь, едва Куроо открывает дверь. Не успевает он и слова сказать в ответ, как Ойкава вталкивает его внутрь, не оборачиваясь щелкает замком и теснит вглубь комнаты. — А что на деле?

Ойкава вызывающе вскидывает подбородок, выгибая бровь. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, а на щеках плещется жаркий румянец. 

— Давай узнаем, — Куроо сгребает его за шиворот и прижимает к себе, впиваясь в шею долгим поцелуем.

— Я чуть не кончил прямо в коридоре, — шепчет Ойкава, лапая Куроо за зад. — Ты вообще думаешь хоть немного? А что если бы я полез в телефон во время теста?

Куроо хмыкает, вылизывая судорожно дергающийся кадык. Ойкава комкает низ его футболки, лезет ладонями под нее, то поглаживая, то впиваясь пальцами в плоть.

— Жаль, что мы этого не узнаем. У нас мало времени. Будешь трепаться, или потратим его с большей пользой?

Вместо ответа Ойкава дергает его футболку вверх, грубо стаскивая с плеч, и впивается в рот жадным поцелуем. 

Они пятятся к кровати, торопливо раздевая друг друга. Краем сознания Куроо пытается вспомнить, что говорил на счет конца семестра его сосед: кажется, собирался домой к родителям... или на свидание... или... а, к черту. Куда больше Куроо интересует, как справиться с дурацкой пряжкой на ремне Ойкавы и когда сам он успел остаться в одних трусах.

Толкнув Ойкавы на кровать, Куроо выпутывает его из одежды. Руки Ойкавы больше мешают, чем помогают; перехватив оба его запястья одной рукой, он заводит руки над головой Ойкавы и прижимает к спинке кровати — не чтобы у него действительно получится удержать его, но намек Ойкава понимает. От знакомой лукавой улыбки внутри хлестко разматывается плеть возбуждения, проходясь по каждому нерву, мускулу, наполняя каждую каплю крови.

Справившись с джинсами, Куроо ныряет рукой в ширинку, нащупывая твердый член Ойкавы. Мнет его через трусы, отрываясь от податливых губ, и заглядывает в глаза: Ойкава сначала щурится в ответ, кусая губы, а потом жмурится, запрокидывая голову, когда Куроо оттягивает резинку вниз, сразу же сжимая пальцы кольцом на влажной головке. Он быстро дрочит, отыскивая ртом бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее Ойкавы, с удовольствием ощущая ответное движение бедер. Ойкава вскидывается навстречу, толкается в кулак, вбиваясь резче и глубже с каждым движением. В горле вибрирует стон, отдаваясь восхитительной дрожью под языком, горячее дыхание Ойкавы щекочет затылок. Куроо чувствует, как член твердеет еще сильнее, Ойкава выгибается почти вставая на лопатку. Пережав член у основания, Куроо отрывается от него, успевая как раз вовремя — Ойкава возмущенно шипит, распахнув глаза, пытается продлить движение, но Куроо не дает, отстраняясь. Сдержать улыбку, глядя на расхристанного, злого Ойкаву, не получается.

— Ты бы себя видел, — шепчет Куроо, облизывая ушную раковину по краю. 

— Видел бы ты себя, — парирует Ойкава, глубоко дыша.

Отстранившись, Куроо стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с трусами, стягивает и отбрасывает в сторону носки. Ойкава берется за пуговицы рубашки, но Куроо перехватывает его руки, качая головой. Подцепляет растянутую петлю галстука и набрасывает на запястья, снова отводя руки Ойкавы за голову.

— Что ты задумал? — щурится тот. Напряженный взгляд соскальзывает с лица Куроо на шею, плечи. Он чувствует его, блуждающий по груди и животу, утыкающийся в прижатый трусами член. Под пристальным взглядом Ойкавы Куроо встает на колени, медленно стаскивает трусы, обнажая член, гладит его, следя за реакцией Ойкавы. Тот прикусывает губу и хмурится, член пульсирует, прижимаясь к животу.

Усмехнувшись, Куроо стаскивает трусы. Кладет руки на колени Ойкавы, пробегаясь ладонями вверх по внутренней стороне бедер. В другой раз он бы обязательно помучил его подольше, но сегодня терпения на долгие игры не хватает. Подхватив правую ногу Ойкавы, он закидывает ее себе на спину, склоняется к паху и лижет яйца, плотно прижимая языком. Ойкава шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, вскидывает бедра навстречу. Куроо сжимает гладкую ягодицу в ладони, подбираясь пальцами к расщелине; скользит языком от основания к головке, обводя ее по кругу и медленно вбирая в рот. Терпкий запах смазки ударяет в нос, на языке щиплет от солоноватого привкуса. Куроо вбирает глубже, одновременно поглаживая пальцами сжатый вход. Ойкава мычит что-то, утыкаясь лицом в предплечье, сжимает кулаки, наматывая галстук на запястья так, что он впивается в кожу до белых следов. Куроо трет вход кончиком пальцы, водит по члену губами вверх и вниз. Ойкава разводит ноги шире, давит пяткой в спину, податливый, горячий. Куроо жмурится, представляя его раскинутого под собой, жадно впивающегося ногтями в плечи, выгибающегося навстречу несдержанным толчкам.

— Господи, как я тебя оттрахаю... — бормочет он, прижимаясь взмокшим лбом к животу Ойкавы. Тот коротко смеется, переводя дыхание. 

Куроо ныряет языком в ямку пупка, спускается вниз короткими поцелуями и берет в рот сразу до горла, одновременно толкаясь пальцем внутрь — Ойкава вскрикивает, вскидывается так, что приходится удерживать его свободной рукой за бедро. Член пульсирует, Куроо скользит по уздечке языком, двигая пальцем внутри и позволяя себе прочувствовать наконец: тесноту, жар, давление сжимающихся мышц. Другим пальцем он трет вокруг кольца мышц, то надавливая, то едва касаясь. 

— Сделай что-нибудь, или, клянусь я...

Куроо не слушает его — он и сам прекрасно знает, чего хочет. Он медленно сгибает палец, проворачивает, двигает им, одновременно надеваясь ртом на член. Ойкава хрипло стонет и затыкается, кажется, прикусив губу. Хорошо — от этих звуков последние остатки самообладания в Куроо сгорают, сигарета на ветру. Он вставляет второй палец, чувствуя, как пульсирует член Ойкавы в ответ. Разводит их в стороны, медленно трахает ими Ойкаву, не вставляя глубоко — реакции ему и так достаточно. Ойкава мечется под ним, как в огне. Головка распирает изнутри, увеличиваясь в размерах, Ойкава ерзает, глубже вбирая в себя пальцы, ругается сквозь зубы, упираясь затылком в подушку. Куроо нащупывает уплотнение под гладкими мышцами и вжимает в него кончики пальцев — Ойкава вскрикивает, вставая на лопатки, и сжимается вокруг пальцев. Сперма брызжет в рот, Куроо не успевает сглотнуть и она течет по подбородку, смешиваясь со слюной. Ойкава мелко подрагивает, совершенно потерянный, отсутствующий. Куроо прижимает его правое колено к груди, открывая вид на пульсирующий вход и влажную промежность. Сжав свой член он быстро движет кулаком, касаясь все еще податливых мышц головкой. Словно не соображая, Ойкава подается бедрами вниз, к нему, стонет, закусив губу, когда головка растягивает покрасневшее кольцо мышц. Куроо жмурится, перехватывая член у основания, сгребает в горсть мошонку и мелко толкается в горячую тесноту, пытаясь взять как можно больше и одновременно оттянуть накатывающий темным удушьем оргазм. Но Ойкава будто решает за него: вскинувшись навстречу, он насаживается глубже, пропуская головку целиком. Куроо скручивает судорогой; он подхватывает Ойкаву под поясницу, изо всех впиваясь пальцами, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу дрожь и бешеное желание вставить глубже.

Ойкава обхватывает его ногами, прижимая к себе, скользит все еще спутанными галстуком ладонями по влажной спине и зарывается в волосы на затылке. Куроо медленно приходит в себя у него на груди, вбирая уютное тепло кожи и запах секса. Хочется натянуть на них одеяло и проваляться так весь вечер.

Вслепую найдя губы Ойкавы, Куроо лениво целует его, поглаживает подрагивающие бока.

Срабатывает заранее поставленный будильник — тренировку никто не отменял. Они одновременно отстраняются и пересекаются взглядами. Глаза Ойкавы искрятся лукавством. Куроо ухмыляется в ответ, мимолетно касаясь кончика его носа своим.

— У тебя лицо как у...

— Ой, заткнись, — закатывает глаза Куроо, порывисто отстраняясь. — Видел бы ты свою довольную рожу...

— Пфф, тоже мне удовольствие...

— А, то есть вот так выглядят недовольные люди? Я учту.

— Ничего ты не знаешь.

— Все я знаю...

Они через силу скатываются с постели, ведомые только подначками друг друга, перебрасываются разысканной на полу одеждой и все это, начиная по-настоящему довольной улыбкой Ойкавы и собственными трусами, прилетевшими Куроо прямо в лицо — все это нравится ему до дрожи в ногах.


End file.
